Naruto: Guild Master
by IdeasMaker
Summary: Naruto never made it to Genin, since the Mizuki incident the council had all the power and rejected his entry. Without anything to go for, Naruto is left only for civilian work. Watch how the child of prophecy, the son of 4th Hokage and last heir of Uzumaki will change the ninja nation without becoming a ninja. [Warning] PLOT DRIVEN AND ZERO/NO DIALOGUE IN MY WRITING STYLE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

To be honest, I have been working on this idea for a few years and surprised that no-one wrote something similar. At least from all the stories I have read, this idea was not used. The inspiration came from the anime or manga "Fairy Tails", and having seen some of that manga I wanted to borrow some of its element and use it in Naruto. However, no magic will be involved it is still a Naruto universe.

Anyway I like putting ideas and plots together in ways that I enjoy that I neglect to include lines of the conversation. It is different to all the fanfics so I am not sure if it is still accepted.

As English isn't my strong point, and in fact it is now my 3rd language on top of my job. Thus, for those who enjoy the story please refrain from asking me to write it up properly. If anyone is interested please feel free to use the idea, only condition is to make it a great story.

The Lone Uzumaki

Thanks to the Civilian council, they have succeeded in failing the only promising ninja-to-be student Uzumaki Naruto.  
>Due to their prejudice of the demon Kyubi, the boy that can outrun ninjas Chunun, Jonin and Anbu on regular bases.<br>The same blond that can prank the Byakugan users without being caught.  
>Or to fool the elite and expert InuzukaAburame trackers from finding him.

In his last and desperate attempt, he tried and successfully stolen the sealing scroll upon orders of his superior.  
>He also learnt one of the forbidden techniques Shadow Clone Jutsu witin the span of a few hours.<br>However, unknown to everyone he also gained the knowledge of Uzumaki clan techniques within the same scroll.

Lost in time, the forbidden scroll was not exactly what it supposed to be.  
>It was first created by the wife of the first Hokage - Mito Uzumaki to hold her clan techniques.<br>Then her husband also added his own secret jutsus for their descendent.

After his death the reason of its creation was lost because no one labelled it.  
>Since only the Shodai Hokage's strongest jutsu was in it his brother thought of the idea to add his own forbidden jutsus.<br>Unknow to the two Hokages, the scroll also contain Uzmaki Clan techniques but only react to clan members.  
>Hence, until today no one knew the extra contents that was also hidden within the classified scroll.<p>

The Shodai Hokage's brother called it the Forbidden Scroll because of all the high level techniques written down.  
>He thought it would have been a good idea and too wrote his own forbidden arts like the "Impure World Resurrection".<p>

While Uzumaki techniques were sealed they were never discovered unless you are a direct Uzumaki descendent.  
>The trick was cleverly hidden within the lines that were thought to be patterns on the scroll.<br>Besides it was purposely put on the outer part of the scroll to prevent thievery.  
>If stolen the thief would thought it was a trick or security measure because they only see a blank scroll.<p>

Unfortunately, since it is labelled as Forbidden scroll no one considered another purpose to it.  
>Not only does the scroll contains all the Uzumaki arts, it also holds a small piece of the Sealer's soul.<br>It was a secret of the Uzumaki for passing clan knowledge from one member to another.  
>As leader of the clan, her soul will be the judge and teacher of their art if they are worthy.<p>

Hence, when Naruto unsealed the scroll he was surprised to see his ancestor.  
>Of course the Uzumaki matriarch was not pleased at how her clansmen was treated and forgotten.<br>Thanks to the seals, Mito Uzumaki was able to see the future heir's life.  
>It was designed this way so the summoner can be judged immediately without having to ask a 1000 questions.<p>

Its the same reason the Konoha elders failed to get any Uzumaki techniques nor they were ever stolen by another village.  
>The Uzumakis do keep their knowledge and seals very close to themselves hence why they were dangerous.<br>Everyone just assumed that it was passed down from teacher to student by word of mouth or via apprenticeship.  
>Otherwise little was known of the secret and mystery but dead clan.<p>

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who's view it is.  
>Iruka was not able to pass the blonde due to rules set by the civilians.<br>They first demand to have him executed for his actions, but since evidence had shown Mizuki working for Orochimaru.  
>Which was a greater threat that they can not be ignored thus the real culprit was prosecuted.<p>

The Hokage was also too overwhelmed by the politics to overrule the verdict.  
>While Naruto was able to both aid and capture the traitor without being a ninja.<br>His crimes and inabilities presented by the council painted him a bad candidate for a protector or team as a ninja.  
>With the increase of the civilian council, they somehow managed to get to voice and vote how the village should run.<p>

Not able to become a ninja, Naruto did not have other resources to support himself.  
>Obviously, most if not all Konoha civilians were and still are against him.<br>There isn't any other work for the young self-supporting orphan boy.  
>Even for others whom are not against him, the prejudice they would receive in assoication would be devastating.<p>

As for the Uzumaki knowledge, like his ancestors he kept them secret and not even a word to his sensei.  
>After-all, they were clan knowledge and as Mito had explained to him a secret to follow to the grave.<br>Besides, no-one would know he received the knowledge the time of their interaction were less then a second.  
>The mind within seals are like dreams, it may have felt like a day to a year but in reality it has only been a few hours.<p>

With the secret of the clan knowledge Naruto will have to find his own way just like how his clan were in the beginning.  
>To further apply to the academy is out of the question, it was already his third attempt to pass.<br>The village would not put up with people wasting their time and money so that was his very last chance hence his desperation.  
>However, unknown to the village and council they would not know the consequences for kicking out the last Uzumaki.<br>Unfortunately, they would not see the effect until much later.

A New Profession?

Since he can no longer be a ninja, he is by law not restricted to the Hokage's control nor protection.  
>While the civilians can not do anything directly, they can still try and crush him indirectly within the laws of the village.<br>To the civilian council, the demon Jinchuriki is a dark spot and filth that require cleansing from their great Homes.

As it stands they believe the boy will eventually starve and die in the alley or leave their peaceful village.  
>It was how they have planned it since he was in the orphanage.<br>Perhaps now it was back to square one, but a small victory as they have stopped it from gaining anymore power by becoming a ninja.  
>Who knows what it would do with it when it does.<br>Having it failing the third and final time, they felt everything is back on track and all they have to do is wait.

Too bad they don't know him and the Uzumakis very well, with both his father and mother's genes he is never one to give up without doing anything.  
>As our blonde hero leaves the academy, he knew he no longer receive his funds as he is no longer a student.<br>He will have to make a living by some other means.

Considering his options, the only possible profession he could think of would be with the Ramen chef Ichirakus.  
>However, he knows the consequences if he is to work there because of his popularity business would not be thriving very well.<br>Unfortunately, that was possibly the only place that would treat him fairly.  
>Thanks to his will of never to give up, he look around in hope to find somewhere else he could be.<p>

In his short tour around the village, he immediately knew how small his options are.  
>Only a short glance in the eyes of the owners, depending on the glares he got the answers before he can ask.<br>Sadly after spending half a day looking he end up in front of a weapon shop.

Still reminiscing in the ninja ways, he thought he could at least take a break and look around.  
>Maybe he can get an idea what he could do afterwards or perhaps becoming a mercenary or go into hunting.<br>In both professions he will need weapons, it is no harm to check out what is available.  
>Besides there are no laws against civilians carrying around a weapon.<p>

While looking around he came across some sealing tags and were quite fascinated by it.  
>It triggered somehow some form of recognition as if he had previously studied them in the past.<br>He was woke-up from his thoughts when the owner came over and offer his assistance.  
>Surprised at the friendly greeting, Naruto was happy someone could be indifference to him.<br>It was due to that the two got into some heated discussion on sealings.

The owner may not be a seal maker but he at least have some knowledge of his own trade.  
>After-all you don't want to supply your ninja customers with fake tools or seals.<br>It wouldn't do well for his business if the quality is not trust worthy.  
>Hence, with the standard seals he knows the fundamental basics to what makes a seal genuine.<p>

Normally, sealing consists of fixed stokes with brush and ink similar to hand seals.  
>Therefore it is important to know the correct proportions for each and every individual seal and what it does.<br>Every stoke of brush and ink would be like ninja hand seals where chakra would flow to make the jutsu effective.

Naruto wondered if sealing could replace or replicate hand seals and voiced it.  
>Of course, this question baffled the owner and wondered why no one ever thought of it.<br>It seems theoretically possible and workable but he couldn't really give a satisfying answer.  
>He can only assume that it may be impractical because you don't need seals to do what a ninja can already do.<p>

Then Naruto had suggested different scenarios like handicap ninjas may use them.  
>Or the ninjas can fire multiple jutsus at the same time.<br>As each new idea mentioned, the owner too was interested what the kid would come up next.

He had seen and heard of the boy before him, he was after all quite infamous in the village.  
>As an ex-ninja himself he felt the boy was unjustly treated and believed Konoha had just lost a high potential ninja.<br>While he can't change the boy's future, it doesn't mean he can't help him.  
>Besides, he kinda liked the boy as he is.<br>The kid may not be a ninja, but he seems to know what he is talking about.  
>It was also the reason he want to give the boy a chance.<p>

His grandfather, in his younger days had numbers encounter with the Uzumakis.  
>Hence in many of his stories he often talked about them and how amazing they were.<br>Dustin Higarashi, Ten-Ten's father had only met one Uzumaki before the one in front of him believed the boy can do great things.

After taken time talking to the boy, it amazes even more on the ideas of new seals and why nobody came up with them.  
>Theoretically, it seems plausible and would have been a great idea but why was it not created in the first place.<br>As it was one of the less known technique in the ninja world, thus Hiarashi was both quite interested and impressed.  
>Hence, he offered the boy the opportunity for making seals that is providing he can prove they do indeed work along with its quality.<p>

As for Naruto, when he first took notice of sealing tags he remembered some of the conversation he had with Mito.  
>The advantage of Uzumaki Clan Soul Seal is you can transfer mass of information and techniques within a short span of time.<br>In a sense, Mito had pass on all the Uzumaki knowledge within a few minutes or hours depending on how quick the mind can assimilate information.  
>The technique works similar to receiving a dream where a person's sub-conscious may experience many hours even days but in reality only a few minutes passed.<p>

Under normal circumstances, the human brain should not be able to assimilate this much information.  
>However, the trick is to imprint the knowledge into the sub-conscious so that it later be recalled.<br>This way, the knowledge or event could be stored like an archive and the receiver only remembers the knowledge only by trigger of event or something similar that links to the information.  
>In Naruto's case, when he sees the sealing tags it triggered the hidden memory of what he learned on sealing from Mito.<br>Though the young Uzumaki may not remember everything, but slowly the knowledge will surface eventually.  
>It is also part of the Uzumaki clan secret and why most of them are very good in seals.<br>Besides the practice also encourage hard work, because only the ones actively seek knowledge in order for them to gain them.

So when Naruto thought to practice seal making as living he was surprise Dustin immediately supported him and offered his deal.  
>In the end, Naruto took some sealing tools and supplies for him to work on for free.<br>Not waiting to be questioned, Dustin just let the boy know that it was part of his investment on him because he really do believe in him.  
>He also mentioned his grandfather telling him stories of Uzumakis and how great they used to be.<p>

Before Naruto leaves the shop, Dustin offered to tell him about those Uzumaki stories next time when they are together.  
>Unknown to Dustin Higarashi, he not only given the blond incense to believe again but also a friend that can count on.<br>To Naruto, it is something never ever given to him in his entire life.  
>Such small offer of kindness is like a life debt that needed to be paid back as he vowed to himself he will not left the man down.<p>

The two had worked out a deal together where the shop will provide all the material as long as he supplies the tags.  
>With the last words to the blonde to impress him the boy left to start his first sealing business.<br>The owner may not know what he had done, but Naruto vowed to blow him away.  
>Seeing the boy leave he hope the boy wouldn't mean it literary as he did say he will be making explosive tags.<p>

Dustin had heard how the last Uzumaki were kicked out of the ninja program and knew which party are responsible.  
>Since the shop is mainly for ninjas, thus the civilian council has no hold on him.<br>Though on occasions he does sell to normal civilians but it does not mean they have a say in what he could sell.  
>Hence, Naruto is lucky to find his shop and him that is not fully controlled by neither ninja nor civilian.<p>

Thanking the old man, Naruto began his own legacy and started off with simple and yet common seals - explosive tags.  
>It only took a few days to create and make, his first tags had not only impressed the owner but will also caught the eyes of many ninja customers.<br>The specialties of his tags are you can change the blast radius and much more robust.  
>Compared to the common tags, Naruto's are more durable as you can increase the blast range by adding more chakra thus making they more powerful.<p>

While the explosive tags are impressive, Dustin was more interested in the label the boy added to all tags he made.  
>From what the boy had explained, he didn't want the public to know who the creator is thus all his designs were marked with UZU as trademark.<br>What is more intriguing is that it glows when you apply chakra on it, it is said to be a way to distinguishing its authenticity.  
>Just from moment onwards, Dustin knew how special the boy is he was never ever been so sure in his life.<br>In fact, he would bet his own life on it.  
>He don't know when, but in the near future the boy will shake the world.<p>

New Branch of Seals

With his explosive tags business going well and steady he don't have to worry too much on living expenses.  
>However, after talking to Dustin he was encouraged to continue to make new tags and increase his revenue.<br>Like all ninjas you never know what happens tomorrow and while his explosive tags were a great seller but it will eventually slow down because not every ninjas uses them.  
>Thus he added new agenda to his to do tasks and work on other tags and also create new ones.<p>

So far he had improvised all Dustin's tags, he had added many functions to the standard issued tags and made them even more versatile.  
>This again shaken the ninja world as all ninjas from genin to anbu come checking out his new tags and what they can do.<br>While not all ninjas uses or buy any of the tags but since they are in ninja shops you never know who would use them on you.  
>Besides, these new tags are interesting too as every ninja wanted to try them out anyway.<br>It's like fireworks, you just want to light it up to see what it really do.

Aside from the standard ninja tags, Naruto one day brought up a new business proposition and took it to Dustin.  
>He came up with the idea during one of his think-up-a-new-tag sessions.<br>Thanks to his pranking nature, and along with children playing ninja he created a new variation of explosive tags.  
>It was all part of his discovery when he was experimenting with normal paper instead of actual sealing paper.<p>

Using his clones he was able to test new ideas in safety and still experiencing its effects.  
>As a result, he had discovered most were quite useless for Ninjas but instead it gave him other ideas.<br>Thus, the shop start selling harmless paint tags.  
>They were only made of normal paper therefore cheap to make and produce.<br>Usually no one really bother making such useless tags but thanks to his clones he can mass produce them.

With a minor modification of the original explosive seals, he was able to convert chakra into harmless colors he wants.  
>So aside from ninjas, he now has new customers in village children.<br>Thanks to the cheap materials he uses and efficiency in making them even young civilian children can afford them.

In fact, the cheap tags are also popular for ninjas as they use them for training in place of real explosive tags without the risk of death.  
>To the surprise of Dustin, the Hokage also came along with Iruka because they were thinking of inducting them to the academy.<br>Happy that Naruto's design gave him more business Dustin will have to tell him to make new batch for the academy.  
>He knew the boy will make new upgrades soon, its a good business tactic for clients to ask for more as you bring out newer and better products later.<p>

True enough, three months later Naruto gave him some premium versions that actually simulates the explosion but without the risk of injury.  
>By combining wind and sound seals, he was able to create an equivalent effect of a fully charged explosive tag.<br>Again it did an astonishing job to impress both Dustin and the Hokage, and a must have for advance trainings for both Anbu and Jonins which the village happily paid for.

Before he made those seals, Naruto was not idle with the children stuff.  
>With Konoha being a ninja village, Naruto knew what exactly kids want and with his paint tags selling like hot cakes he is also making money from the civilians.<br>Since they are just harmless tags, even children are able to get their hands on them.  
>Though the kids normally uses them for pranks and ninja games that they often participates in.<br>With their rise in popularity Naruto had made a seal stamp for mass production purpose.

For the more complex and new discoveries, he start hiding the sealing by covering the original with either paints and other markings.  
>Thanks to his Uzumaki heritage, every seal that he makes are more potent than any seal master simply because he added chakra as he draws them.<br>It makes the seals they make stronger and more versatile, hence when Naruto paint or draw something over them the seal will still function.  
>With this to his advantage, even Jiraiya could not duplicate his creation.<p>

That's how he made the premium training tags, hiding both his Uzumaki secrets as well as his own creations just as Mito wanted him to do.  
>Using different conversion and arrangement seals he made new tags such as Shock and Earth Spear Tags.<br>What is even more amazing, they were new trap tags that can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes.  
>Thanks to new feature he added, the tag has a delay execution timer or a more unique feature sensor trigger.<br>By adding small chakra as power source, the seal will react upon detection of another approaching chakra signal.

As Naruto continues to learn and study his sealing heritage, every now and then new and different variation of tags continues to surface in Konoha.  
>Due to that, the shop that sells these tags had became a hot spot for ninjas of all ages and ranks.<br>Most were checking out new tags either for their own use or be wary of its existence.  
>For an active field ninja, you never know when your enemy would use one on you.<p>

To ninjas that knew something about sealing, they were quite fascinated how and who could have come up with such ingenious ideas.  
>The seals itself made their original like ancient relic in comparison.<br>Thanks to its popularity, ninjas had often talked about who the maker was, and which nation UZU belonging to.  
>To this day, Konoha still not known whose supplying them these new tags.<p>

Some speculates that it belongs to some retired ninja, while some thought it was a rich and genius noble that started the idea.  
>People often associate popularity to nobility hence the mindset of noble clans such as Uchiha and Hyuga are all strong and great.<br>Add to the fact of the strange logo UZU on every tag gave everyone the impression that it belonging to some big company.  
>Like all other marketing goods, Konoha didn't suspect the mystery of UZU otherwise they would have known only Konoha seems to have these tags.<br>It is like fish, no-one would care or investigate where they come from as long as the shop tell you otherwise.  
>Just like the seal tags, Dustin tells everyone that he got them as latest shipment and no-one is suspicious.<br>Even when the Hokage asks, Dustin only says he got them from one of the merchants and will continue to bring more when supplies became available.  
>The Hokage would just nodded and be on his way, it is not the leader's job to question every product as long as it is not a danger to the village.<br>Besides the tags had only made the village and his ninjas more durable thus he has no complains.

With Naruto's branch seals and his insistence, the weapon shop now has a children's section.  
>When the blond came in one day and ask Dustin to expand his shop to include a section for kids, Dustin thought he was joking.<br>However, since Naruto would pool his expenses for this extension the owner knew he is serious.  
>Hence, now the shop is double the size it used to be and a complete section for the kids.<p>

Just when Dustin thought he knew enough about the boy, the kid just seems to surprise him more.  
>Aside from seals, Naruto made number sets of ninja kits designed for the young ones.<br>The old man doesn't know what the boy is cooking up, but since everything he makes sells he would not be surprised it something that would bring another storm.  
>He will just have to wait and see.<p>

True enough, not long since the new stuff went out someone was brought to the Anbu headquarters.  
>It wasn't later they found out it was some kid that brought a full ninja gear from Higurashi's shop.<br>The child was nabbed because he dressed suspiciously and sneaking around the village like an enemy ninja.  
>What caught Ibiki's eyes was the suit and the matching equipment, even to the trained eye it is very well made and something that would have been for real ninjas.<br>Only differences between the real thing and that were the materials used.

Trying not to scare the kid more than they have already done so, he reprimanded his subordinate and get him to escort the kid out.  
>Though he had to applaud the maker because even he could easily made the same mistake if he wasn't careful.<br>Now he know another of Higurashi's new toys, it has been one of the main topics among the Anbus as they too find many uses in the new UZU seals.  
>Since the premium tags were released the Hokage had incorporated large of these tags and used them to upgrade the Anbu training.<br>Ibiki couldn't fault the Hokage for spending large amount of village coffer on these seals, even he himself was quite amazed and his ninjas were better equipped against explosive tags.

As for the children in the village, since mistaken capture of civilian child the kid had became a hero among his peers.  
>In fact it was one of the biggest topics shared not only among children but also civilians and ninjas.<br>If a normal civilian is brought in to an Anbu headquarter for any reason, they did have nightmare for the rest of their life.  
>However, the boy seem to have an opposite effect to the experience as he returned all giddy and hyperactive.<br>While it is scary at first, but after realizing the fact that he was the only kid ever been in the Anbu Headquarters.  
>True enough he was like a hero to all the other kids as he talk about his experience and how he ended up there.<p>

On the other hand, children were normally not taken seriously or is consider a joke because they "PLAY" ninja.  
>This time however one of them was mistaken for real, it got them all hyped up.<br>Now even more children running around with Higurashi's ninja kits that cause ninjas even more headaches.  
>To the horrors of the Anbus, Naruto had introduced new camouflage sets among others.<p>

Of course the incident too had been brought up a few times within the council discussion.  
>Some had suggested to ban the import and stop Higurashi from selling anymore UZU products.<br>Since the appearance of this mystery UZU stuff, the other ninja shops are losing customer because only Higurashi supplies them.  
>So some of the other civilian owned market complained to the council in hope to get rid or at least get the contracts for themselves.<p>

Unfortunately, their plan failed and they had only themselves to blame.  
>Apparently, the civilian shops had made bad impressions to the UZU representative so only Higurashi was able to get the contract.<br>When they tried to get more information, Higurashi only mention they were here the day after the genin graduation.

Every civilian remembered that day, it was the same day the demon child was looking for jobs and some of them openly kicked boy out only to showered by praises themselves.  
>They remember smirking themselves as the whole market glared at the demon child and wishing they were the ones to put him in place.<br>Higurashi can only laugh internally at their frustration as they continued to blame the boy for their misfortunes.  
>They would not dare to voice it, or even mention it in the meeting.<p>

The civilian council may have won the round regarding the Jinchuriki, but it left forever a nasty scar in the council room.  
>Whenever anything to do with the boy was brought up, the village leader would explode in anger or frustration.<br>Neither was good for the health of the civilians as the last fool was taken to Ibuki.  
>He was charged with constantly bring up irrelevant cases and disrupting the meeting.<p>

So whenever the discussion gears towards the boy, the civilians would cautiously steer it away.  
>Hence, when it seems that the Hokage about to find out how Naruto was treated that day, they expertly steer away and on to to the next topic.<br>Since they can not get the contract or to share the wealth they will try to stop it from making more business.

True that the UZU products were amazing and dangerous, they also leaves a mess in the village.  
>Taken evidence from accidents with UZU explosive tags that blew up the entire training ground to kids pranking the village.<br>The civilians council pointed out how dangerous and bad influence these products were becoming since its release.

Unfortunately for them and for the sake of argument.  
>The Hokage had point out that they can not punish the maker or distributor for what the user do.<br>It shut them all up when he also mentioned that some of their children were also responsible for the state the village is in.  
>Besides if the ban is applied, the village will know it is them who is responsible because they are the ones that supported the verdict.<br>He also added that he don't want his grandson to hate him for taken away his and his friend's games and neither should the rest of the councils.  
>This statement seem to have quite an impact as civilian side quickly quieten down.<p>

While the civilian side was not happy, the ninja council were quite the opposite.  
>In fact they were quite fond of the UZU products, especially for clans and ninja parents.<br>They recognized the practical aspects of the so-called toys as they are like the real deal only with normal and common material.  
>The other advantage is that it encourages more children to become ninjas and join the academy.<p>

Therefore most clan children had been in fact encouraged to have or buy a set of them.  
>When the stuff first appeared, the adults had thought nothing of them because they are for kids.<br>However, when the incident about some kid was brought to Anbu headquarters they began to see why.

Having brought a set from Higurashi's store and compare it against the standard ninja full equipment issue they were amazed.  
>Not only were they professionally made and captured every detail, they were even more practical then the real thing.<br>The children may think the extra pockets are cool, especially mean more equipment but professional ninjas they see many other uses.  
>Especially when the design was built for the given the profession that was meant for gave them all the answer they already knew.<p>

Some other completed gears were so fancy that some believed the maker made it as a joke.  
>However, the Nara had thought otherwise and Higurashi confirmed it.<br>Ninja camouflage without ninjutsu, whoever thought of them.  
>Apparently, some guys from UZU company had came up with it.<br>To this day, they still think that UZU is a massive company with many geniuses employees.

In the end, the council did not issue any punishment and agreed the victims can hire genins to clean up the mess.  
>Again, this result in more D rank missions thus making the Hokage quite pleased at the outcome.<br>Clans had no issues as the blame would land on their own security and it helps to know who is not doing their job seriously.  
>Besides, as a clan they have enough funds for lowly D rank missions or their security guard can clean their own mess.<p>

They can not ban it because if their own children heard they were responsible it's likely they will hate them.  
>Strangely, the civilian council got the feeling that the whole issue was staged against them.<br>Since the start of the meeting, the topic regarding UZU had put them against themselves and their own children.  
>Never had they sat in the council meeting feeling out of control and powerless.<br>Still, they didn't thought too deep into it and chalk it up as coincidence.  
>As a result no action were taken and UZU products continues to sell and dominate the Konoha market.<p>

Unknown to them it was part of Naruto plan, as he had already anticipated the possible problem with the council and brought it up with Dustin.  
>He knew if he want to expand in his business while in the village, he will eventually clash with them.<br>While Dustin said the civilian council has no hold on what and who he do business with, Naruto knew the council better than he does.  
>In his own way he made sure his first benefactor and business partner would stand on his own while he continues to cash in from Konoha.<p>

The best method to get the enemy do what you want is to get them to participate.  
>It is not like he is targeting their children specifically, but if the whole village children is involved then it doesn't matter.<br>End result is just as Higurashi-san had seen in the council meeting which is a huge success and the council can no longer bother him.

Too bad the civilians can not see it because their children's pranks is only just the beginning.  
>Not that Naruto were controlling them, they were involved simply as cover and protection for other children.<br>This way, Naruto is able to continue to sell his UZU goods without them all over his case.  
>Since talking to Dustin the owner of the weapon shop, he knew and had to prepare for this day.<p>

Dustin may have told him in the past that the council may not have any control to how he run his shop, so he can relax not to worry for him.  
>However, Naruto had seen the greed in the civilians especially the ones on the council.<br>He wouldn't be surprised if they will find some way or another just to get their own wallet to grow fatter, it's just a matter of time and opportunity.

The ninja part may not be so bad but the fat civilians and merchants they are simply corrupt.  
>Ever since leaving the ninja force, Naruto had disappeared from the village as no one had heard anything from him and Naruto aims to keep it that way as long as he can. It saves him the trouble of facing the council and answering question he didn't want to give away.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Setting up Bases

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this Fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Many thanks for the support to this story. I was not expecting many audiences thus was quite content as it is but I must admit that the response was quite welcome. As I am still quite new to the Fanfiction system, thus still find many new features I was not aware of.  
>Anyway for this story, I must add that it already has a conclusion and I planned to stop once Naruto establishes his Guild nationwide and uncontested. I don't plan to include too many scenes from the Naruto series therefore only a few worth mentions such as Tazuna the Wave bridge builder. He may appear in the next chapter if I don't add many more scenes.<br>Thanks to some encouragement, I had added a few more scenes in detail and hope you like it.

The Uzumaki Art

While Naruto is still busy making seals and inventing new ones, he was not idle with his other studies.  
>With his shadow clones he has near unlimited supply of workforce and anything his clones learned he learned.<br>Hence, he has no trouble starting his other projects while still able to study his Uzumaki techniques.  
>Since he can no longer be a ninja, it was still a sore subject that will always remind him of his failures.<p>

Even with his seal business going well, he had considered using some of his resources and hire professional ninjas to teach him.  
>Only problem is there are no Konoha ninjas that would truly teach him anything, his past experience with Mizuki had taught him that.<br>Speaking of training, he remembered the kata Mito had shown him while he was in the seal she had said that it was the basics of the Uzumaki style that he must master even in his sleep.  
>She had reminded him that they are the key fundamental parts of the whole Uzumaki style therefore he must be proficient in.<p>

Since she also said that it can be used both in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, he decide to also get a sword for his next step of his training.  
>He knew the Uzumaki art and kata can not be learned easily, thus he will need to train for them and also hope to unlock more of what he can remember.<p>

Like sealing, the style was shown to him by Mito by means of a kata.  
>Sadly Naruto was not very impressed as it looked more of a dance then real combat.<br>He was immediately corrected later after being the receiving end of Mito's live demonstration of an Uzumaki Slap.

Amazingly even in seals, he still remembers the pain of his beating as well as the close cuts he received during his life demonstration.  
>Mito was very strict in their family art as she reminded him this was the core foundations of all Uzumaki techniques.<br>As she demonstrates both sword and fist fighting in general and both at the same time by switching in between katas.  
>Not only that, the way she had done them was so beautifully performed that Naruto had a hard time realizing when she lost her weapons.<p>

In the end Naruto had admired the fluidity and smooth her movements were after understanding the fundamental aspect of the true Uzumaki style.  
>He too began to see how great a Kunoichi she was as she demonstrates both the Uzumaki circles and whirlpool style for both offence and defence.<br>Mito Uzumaki was not some random Uzumaki that came to Konoha, she was the heir of their clan and also the best in her generation.  
>The Uzumakis do not make sacrifices, they truly desire merging of both Senju and Uzumaki thus the reason Konoha had use of their symbol as a shown of eternal friendship.<p>

In the Uzumaki art, both the spinning or redirection were widely used.  
>The complexity of the kata utilizes the full body, joint and step movements and applies to all forms of combat.<br>Like the Hyuga's Eight Trigram attacks and Heavenly Spin defensive shield they were similar to Uzumaki's form and style.

Only differences are its versatility and just as Mito had demonstrated, Uzumakis can use the same form for both Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and even ninjutsu.  
>Having been the test dummy personally, Naruto knew how deadly Mito's circular motions and whirlpool style can be when she incorporated them in her attack.<br>By the time he walked back to his mentor she asked him what he thought of the Uzumaki slap.

Since then the boy had took care not to look down on the art while Mito smirks.  
>Good old Uzumaki teaching philosophy, it was passed down from generation to generation and works everytime.<br>It worked especially well on Uzumaki children as they were often born hot headed.

Even now Naruto still flinches every time he perform that kata.  
>He would not know it now, but in the near future this will become one of his most devastating techniques.<br>By then he probably wished Mito hadn't told him it was an Uzumaki discipline technique.  
>It just make it more humiliating for him and his enemy if he decides to tell them.<p>

In the meantime, he will need to practise.  
>Even Mito had reminded him that all technique he learned within the seal would not be useful unless he work for them.<br>He can still remember her last advise, Uzumaki do not give away their techniques they must work for them.  
>If he had been a ninja he would have said the Path to Hokage have no short cuts, one must work long and hard for it.<br>Therefore when Miko had said something similar, the blond rekindled his flame.  
>Only this time he will be strong as an Uzumaki and make his ancestor proud of him.<p>

Thus the reason why he spends his time training, but only in the evenings because that when training grounds are empty.  
>It is also the time when most ninjas are on missions or just returning, and normally they would not come to the training grounds.<br>Only a few crazy ones like Maito Gai and his student Lee would continue this late.  
>Just to be careful, he had erected an invisible barrier as well as a few clones patrolling the area.<p>

Thanks to his clones he can make as many sparing partners he want.  
>Since they do take one clean hit to dispell it will take quite a challenge to bring their level up.<br>On the other hand, it also shows how loose his defences are.  
>It was also a good idea of him to have multiple clones observing the fight, it helps him to see and correct his stances.<p>

With no teacher as a guide, Naruto can only rely on himself and his memories from the seal.  
>Naruto knew if he is serious in bringing back the Uzumaki art, he really has a long way to go.<br>However, just like his catch phase on becoming Hokage there are no short cuts.  
>Since he is no longer a ninja, he guess he will have to change his goal, and it will be the Uzumaki way.<p>

He was very grateful for Mito in showing him the Uzumaki style, not only had she point out the importance of each movement she also explains to him why.  
>The Uzumaki katas are not just a dance but carefully selected movements that aims to program your body to remember its motions.<br>When the body is well trained, it will take less time for it to act like an autopilot whereas the mind can work on something else.  
>For an experienced Uzumaki, both their mind and body can act independently for a short amount of time so they can concentrate on other tasks.<p>

A good Uzumaki can fight and defend instinctively with their body, while their mind thinks on a plan.  
>With only a short command they can divert their body to switch and adapt to all situations.<br>Thus the reason for mastering the katas, it helps the body to adjust to the motion while the brain commands it.

When Naruto had first started with the kata, he found himself adjusted to the style quite naturally.  
>Unlike the academy taught version, it came out very different and often conflicted with his other body movements.<br>After some practise he was quite happy to find great improvements from his clone during their daily spars.  
>So later he had group of them training on the same kata hoping to gain more experience.<p>

Knowing what his clones learned he learned, it was quite impressive if anyone can see through his training.  
>It was like an army behind him as he lead them in the katas, he was motivated and so was his clones.<br>Since his clones all have their own thoughts and Naruto despise loneliness they each help encourage one another.  
>So when he spar with his clones he felt happy when they improve.<p>

The times he was with Mito he was happy he gets to meet a member of his family.  
>However, once out of the seal he was once again felt a little lonely but he still remember her final words.<br>Uzumakis were legends not because of their name, they believed more in hardwork than talent.  
>Above all that, they value family more than anything.<p>

It's the whole reason why it took 3 major and some minor villages to even bring them down.  
>Though the Uzumakis were no more, Naruto felt proud of his clan and vowed to live up to the name Uzumaki.<br>The last memory of Mito was of her approval and acceptance, its more then anything Naruto had ever hoped for.

Information Network

Since then, weeks later Naruto was return from one of his training that he encountered a group of chunins ganging on a civilian.  
>He may not have much love for Konoha but as an Uzumaki and as himself he is not going to pretend nothing happened.<br>The ninjas were half drunk, so it was easy for him and his clone to sneak behind them and them all out.  
>He then had his clones position them like they been hugging each other and left them in the ally.<p>

Just for added pre-cautions, he also emptied half their bottles over them and attach them to their hands to make it look like they were totally hammered.  
>So when they woke up they will not suspect anything and the headache coming from alcohol and not the chop to their neck.<br>They wouldn't talk about it anyway since no-one would want to talk about how they woke-up between each other's legs.  
>Especially after they wake up in the 69 position of one another with their lower half exposed, Naruto did that as guarantee for them not to talk.<p>

Naruto had to take every pre-caution as he can, he was also in henge when he rescued the girl.  
>Unfortunately she was still in shock and would let go of him, he can understand how terrifying it was to have been held helpless by 3 trained ninjas.<br>She was so scared that he only managed to find out she was from the local massage parlor after a few minutes comforting her, telling her she is safe.  
>Taking pity in the girl, he escorted her back to prevent further attacks and also to let her know she is not alone.<p>

Konoha maybe a peaceful village, but there are always some areas that are not so friendly as well as local gangsters.  
>Like the other nations, people are separated by classifications and labels.<br>The girl he had helped, she is an good example of the lower class civilian.  
>They are often subject to many mistreatment and sometimes considered as objects as the rich buy and sell them like cattles.<p>

It is good thing the matron of the establishment is not a bad person, because Naruto wouldn't know what he would do if she is.  
>Her name is Shigure and the girls called her Lady Shigure or just Mom as she treat them all like they were her own girls.<br>Though it is a massage joint, there are few occasions their clients request more then a simple back rub.  
>If push comes to shove necessary, Lady Shigure would have given them the boot or send them through the window regardless of which floor they were on.<p>

Customer or no customer she didn't care no one messes with her girls.  
>It is also the general reason she often butt heads with the council.<br>Still, even with her protection her girls were never viewed as equals they were still seen as objects and there's nothing she can do about it.

She is also a retired kunoichi and since leaving the forces, she's been picking up girls she found on the streets and offered them work and shelter.  
>Too bad she only takes in girls because she didn't know what to do with the boys.<p>

So when one of her girls was late on one of her errands, she was so worried she would storm out to find her herself.  
>She didn't have to because Naruto showed up and brought her back.<br>Due to Shigure's insistency the henged boy stayed to tell her his story and reassured her that the ninjas were taken care off.

Unknow to him, the matron was not only a retired Kunoichi she is also an infiltration and seduction mistress.  
>She can easily see and detect his henge but just wanted to delay him to find out who he is.<br>However, after hearing his tale she was sure that this individual is non other than the infamous Uzumaki Naruto.  
>Only the blond prankster could use such plan and made it actually work.<p>

So when she called him out, she was both amused and amazed for his acting skills.  
>She was amazed because the boy was still calm and made no sudden movements like it didn't really concern him.<br>If she were a normal civilian she would have been fooled and question her intel.  
>However, she was a former ninja and specialises in information gathering, even the small action such as twitching would not escape her.<p>

Before Naruto can make any rash decision, the matron reassure him she mean no harm.  
>Especially after he had saved one of her girls, she exposed him just so he understands his henge is useless against specialists like her.<br>Only after she told him people like themselves should stick together did Naruto managed to calm down.

Having established some form of connection, Shigure offered him secure intel within Konoha in exchange for some protection.  
>She clarified that she wanted his clones to watch her district and keep all her girls safe.<br>At first Naruto declined her because he didn't believe her network would be that helpful.  
>However, he changed his mind when she brought up the last council meeting and his involvement.<br>Especially when the woman was able to deduced the fact that he was the man behind UZU.

With some basic explanation on how she gather information and put them together Naruto was amazed and agreed with the deal.  
>He was very impressed at how the intel were almost meaningless when gathered by individuals.<br>It also help keeping the information secure as the informant only know a piece of the complete picture.

Take Dustin Higurashi's shop for an example, his appearances there is meaningless as well as his failure in Genin Graduation is just news.  
>However, together with UZU seals and other new products start surfacing as well as actions of children pranking the village added to the mix.<br>When paired against the profile of one Uzumaki Naruto, in Lady Shigure's eyes, it is like a signature it is exactly what Naruto would do.

Naruto couldn't help but laughed at his plan to conceal himself was so easily exposed.  
>However, thanks to Konoha's arrogance he is safe.<br>No-one would believe an orphan boy would be the CEO or founder of UZU, especially when they thought the company was somewhere in the nation.  
>Ninjas only care about threats to their village and merchants wouldn't know where to look until they became desperate or their money were threaten.<br>This gave Naruto time to set-up his imaginary company before they realize they reached a deadend.

With Lady Shigure's help, Naruto can now plan ahead and at the same time mislead them.  
>Most important of all stay ahead of the civilian council, this Shigure is more than happy to comply.<br>In addition, Naruto also received profiles on all the council members and who to watch out for and which is the most influential.

From the way he sees it, as long as the council continues to grow, more people will suffer.  
>Like the saying goes, for someone to get richer, someone else had to go poorer.<br>This is also what worries Lady Shigure, so she agreed to support the blond even if only to slow down the council.  
>They knew eventually they will need a long term plan and Naruto promised her he will do what he can.<p>

So as agreed, Naruto will leave a few clones for protection and had them henged into big muscled body guards.  
>Unknown to the shinobis, Naruto's henge is unlike theirs his was more like a transformation and much more durable.<br>Only difference is, it needs a ton of chakra but with his Uzumaki lineage it is a piece of cake.  
>Plus he also re-enforced them with seals to keep them from accidentally dispelled.<p>

Come Together as One

Weeks had passed since Naruto took the deal with Lady Shigure and he couldn't agree more as it was one of the best choices he had made so far.  
>With her help he was able to keep an eye and ear on the council as well as the rest of Konoha in case something that could come his way.<br>At least he can watch over Higarashi's place as well as Teuchi the ramen chef along his daughter Ayame.  
>They had all been part of his small circle of families as well as his new acquaintances Lady Shigure and her girls.<p>

Though it was short but Naruto felt their friendship are genuine, especial the girl he had saved.  
>Lady Shigure and her girls seems to be fond of him and often invited him for a free meal, they just relay the messages through his clones.<br>It's like everyday, they did make something special just for him to try out so now Naruto had many favourite dishes though he still thinks ramen the greatest.

The other things our ex-ninja student liked about them, they are not afraid of his tenant.  
>Since the blond had joined them, the girls had been pesting Shigure why the boy was so poorly treated in the village.<br>They too all had their fair share of mis-treatment but Naruto's was entirely on a different scale.

From the playground, market, academy wherever he goes he never got a break and they suspected Shigure had knew the answer.  
>So they all had came to their mother figure and hope to get a reasonable answer from her.<br>Since she was a ninja thus she knew also the answers and explained with a bit of ninja theory behind it.  
>That evening the girls each hugged our hero and told him they didn't care about the kyubi and he is always welcome to visit them.<p>

Our hero had been surprised the ex-kunoichi had knew his secret, but she was a kunoichi she knew the difference between a boy and chakra beast.  
>She joked that it would go against her profession as the village intelligence if she thinks he is the 9-tail fox.<br>She also told him there are still some missing information, because there is no way a 60 foot fox would get that close to Konoha without anyone noticing.

Naruto could not help but agreed with her, as these were indeed some very good points and he already knew there was some involvement between Kyubi and Mito.  
>He had already knew their relationship as well as how both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fit into it.<br>The only missing piece was what happened in between, he will have to find out in his own time.

Aside from information gathering, Lady Shigure also acquire a place for him as both his workshop and warehouse.  
>Not only is she highly connected she is also very resourceful, like him she knew almost every part of Konoha but maybe with exception of ROOTs.<br>Which she knew of their existence but never found their base of operation and she had advised him to avoid them at all costs.  
>With his Jinchuriki status he should be extra careful since Danzo Shimura had desires to recruit him to his private army.<br>She was surprise the councilor had yet to act, maybe he thinks the boy didn't have talent but she urged him to be cautious anyway.

With her help, Naruto acquired an abandoned apartment building where he can generate more clones for his work force and away from preying eyes.  
>He also needed extra clones for his other projects as well and his old apartment is just too small to do everything at the same time.<br>Like always Lady Shigure had conditions and Naruto didn't mind the woman's antics because every request she made were never for herself so he quite happy to hear what she would ask of him.  
>True enough, her condition were for him to help out the young orphans that she had to leave behind.<p>

With her background as seduction mistress she had both knowledge and experience to train girls in her profession and to defend themselves.  
>Hence the reason she had opened a massage parlor along with other entertainment joints mostly for men.<br>Beside the point of making money, she kept her information network running so she can hear what's going on in Konoha.  
>It was part of her that she couldn't let go as well as gaining further resources to help even more girls.<br>She had always regret for not doing anything more for the other gender.

Now that Naruto had stormed into her life, she felt the opportunity to fix the problem she couldn't before.  
>It pained her to remember the siblings that held on to one another even when she offered to give her a home and warm bed to sleep in.<br>Shigure cried when the younger girl held on to her older brother tightly and wouldn't want to separated from one another.  
>It doesn't matter whether you are sibling by blood or just happen to be there for one another but when a bond is made it is there for eternity.<p>

Lady Shigure felt with Naruto's background, there is no-one more qualify than he to know what to do for them.  
>Afterall like the saying goes, those who had experienced the same suffering would understand one another than those who have not.<p>

Konoha may be big, but it didn't take Naruto long to find both the apartment and the children Shigure wanted him to help.  
>Due to her insistency he was made to promise, to find the 2 siblings that were quite attached to one another.<br>Thanks to her information network, Naruto was able to locate the 2 quickily from both their description and behaviours.  
>Just the way Shigure had said about them, the two were always close to one another.<br>So he knew he got the right pair.

After he rounded them up, he was able to convince them to move in with him.  
>It also helped when most of them had heard of the famous blond orphan thus they knew he is one of them.<br>To the village, the boy may be delinquent or even demon and monster but to these children he is no different to themselves.

Unknown to the village, most of the pranks he did were not part of his own payback from his own mis-treatment.  
>Most of it were to help those that too were unfairly treated.<br>The boy may get annoyed or even sad when others talk bad about him, but when he sees others being bullied he just have to do something.  
>Sadly the only way he go about it usually end up in a lot of damage.<p>

A good example is one time he saw some older children ganging up on a little girl.  
>From the way she looked and dressed he immediately knew she was also an orphan.<br>Unfortunately to the nearby merchant, Naruto took away the wheel stopper to his kart and send it directly at the bullies.  
>The plan had worked, the gang flee like giant hornets were after them and eventually smashing them into the wall causing quite a bit of property damage.<p>

In the end, he had to run from both the merchant and chunins trying to catch him.  
>However, his deeds were not missed by the girl she had saved as she watch him ran from his pursuers.<br>Our blond hero may not have know it, but this was the very same girl he had found upon request of Lady Shigure and become one of his most important guild members.  
>Due to that same incident, she had been very afraid of being alone and often sticks to her older brother wherever he goes so the same thing never happen again.<p>

Although she is both shy and very timid but she would never back down when she came to defend her savior.  
>Other orphan were quite surprised when the least spoken and youngest among them would fired back so fiercely when they talk ill of the boy.<br>Since then both her and Naruto were greatly admired, it was quite an accomplishment to see how the blond had changed the shy little girl they knew.  
>This was how many of the orphans got to know him and learned about his deeds.<p>

With the way he led the Chunins even Anbus in a merry chase as well as his pranks they felt he would succeed as a ninja.  
>However, when they heard he had failed they were both sad and disappointed.<br>They don't blame him because they knew he too had a hard life, but felt crushed by the fate card they were dealt with.

Added fact that Naruto was like them and received even more prejudice from the village then all of them combined.  
>Yet still the blond never gave up, it just makes them feel how hopelessness and unfairness of the situation.<br>Every graduation they see young and untalented genins graduate happily and yet someone strong like Naruto could not, it just couldn't make sense.

Since his disappearance from within the village, he was never heard again.  
>So you can understand their shock when he just appears out of no where and then offered them a place they could call home.<br>At first Naruto had mistaken their shock for not knowing who he was so he had to explain who had sent him and why he was doing it.

He even admitted he didn't know what to do with them for now, but he promised them they will be one big family.  
>It does not matter whether they are related by blood or not, they will have each other under one house and look after one another.<br>For orphans like themselves, it is one of their fondest dreams they could never have.  
>Yet Naruto's words gave them hope and at the same time make them realize they were never alone in the beginning.<p>

A home is not just a place with relatives, it is a place where they can feel safe and secure.  
>A family does not have to have a father and a mother figure but someone whom you can count on.<br>Naruto's words brought them to realize that family is not just about having a father or a mother figure.  
>In fact, they are already a family themselves, they just need to support one another more.<p>

Hence with all the children agreed to his invitation, they all followed him to their new home.  
>Of course Naruto had to henge himself and separate them into smaller groups to avoid suspicion.<br>They also had to take a long way to avoid being discovered, but with the blond and his clones leading them it was a piece of cake.  
>Since the boy had been young, Naruto had discovered nearly every passage in the village.<br>It is also another reason he can outrun both chunins and Anbus so efficiently.

The children were amazed at his trick as he transformed from blond whiskered boy to another common civilian folk.  
>Some even recognize him as one of the villager hanging around Dustin's weapon shop.<br>Naruto often uses the same disguise to hang out, it helps to bend in and for the villagers to get use to a new face to avoid suspicion.

Once they arrived, they were very happy to see how big it is but they were more awed at the clones running around.  
>They had seen him producing clones when leading them here, but to see this many running around independently is just mindblowing.<p>

They knew Naruto had been trained as a ninja but seeing an army of them would surely have impressed even the Hokage.  
>So far as they had counted they spotted at least 40 different Narutos, each doing whatever labour they were instructed to do.<br>One even stopped by to say hi and another come to the real Naruto and called him boss before giving him an report.

Having seen how amazing their leader is, one of the older kids asks if Naruto can train them because they too wanted to be strong and protect one another.  
>The other too nodded and looked in his direction with hope as they too wanted to learn all the amazing abilities ninjas could do.<br>Of course Naruto agreed without hesitation, even if they haven't asked he would still make them strong at least to his level.  
>Especial when the council finds out about their link to him, he want everyone at least able to protect themselves.<p>

That evening, aside from settling in their new home Naruto tells them his story and how he came to be as he is now.  
>He knew his audience can be trusted because like many Jinchurikis these children too had suffered from the unjust of the village system.<br>Like himself they too would understand him better then the rest of the village.

Since they are now living together, he felt they should at least be aware that its not going to be an easy life.  
>To do that he have to explain the circumstances behind it as well as his involvement and also what Konoha had became.<br>He knew he could trust these children because they all had been through so much hardship, so it is unfair not to know what they are getting into.

Very much like Shigure's girl, Naruto felt a little insecure and exposed in telling his secret and why the villagers hate him.  
>He didn't need to worry as the little shy girl had stood up and supported him, she didn't believe he is the kyubi nor did she cared.<br>It seems that the rest of the orphans respected the youngest girl in their group, it was as if she is their little leader.  
>Naruto knew there must be a story there but didn't question it, it is their story to tell.<br>In the meantime, he is happy that they had accepted him.

By the end of the discussion, they all agreed they have to keep an eye on the council to make sure they would do anything to them.  
>Having lived as orphans and worked harder than normal villagers, many of them were abused by the so-called village leaders.<br>These merchants often value their own merchandises than the lives of dirty orphan children that they endanger them without care.  
>Like Naruto but to a lesser extreme, they were glared and watched like a criminal daring them to come any closer.<br>Some of them were practically kicked out of their shops simply because they will put germs in their goods or pollute their fine establishment.

With the older kids running some of the information network, they were even more aware of their underhand tactics.  
>Especially the way they forcefully evict older families just so their business can thrive or expand.<br>Unfortunately, these people have power and backing of the full council, thus nothing can be done about it.  
>After-all who would believe a dirty orphan over a respected merchant with backing of the council.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Moving Forwards

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this Fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Again thanks for the support to this story. I am grateful for the response and thank you for that.  
>I mentioned I was going to get to the Wave chapter last time, but unfortunately I was not able to include it.<br>However, as you read this chapter I have already some drafted scenes and hopefully you will see them soon.  
>Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter too.<p>

Bigger Family and Placements

With new additions to his family, Naruto had some trouble sorting out jobs for everyone.  
>Especially when non of them were ninjas, so explaining the ropes is like teaching a monkey how to eat ramen with chopsticks.<br>He was the academy failure, how is he going teach someone about ninjas when he couldn't even understand them himself.

Naruto is more of a doer then a thinker, therefore trying to explain something theoretical is just too much of a challenge for him.  
>Still, he is not one to give up easily nor will he stop from finding another way to help each and everyone of them.<br>It is just the way he is, and many of the children knew that thus followed him, even ones that are older.  
>Especially from a group of orphans that lived and walked the similar life he had, it is also the reason why Naruto work so hard to get them stronger.<p>

During the day, some of the older teens had already work as they continue to gather intel for lady Shigure.  
>As for others, Naruto will have to divide and introduce them to some of his contacts.<br>Such as weapon shop owner, both he and Naruto needed people they can trust so weapons wouldn't fall into wrong hands.

In the past Naruto had done all the deliveries himself while under henged, he can't risk using shadow clones because any mishap they get dispelled.  
>Hence Naruto seldomly use his clones for any physical work.<br>Should one be seen, you can guarantee the whole ninja population be on to you.  
>You never know which nation would sky on you, hence the ninjas takes that duty very seriously.<p>

Same with his henge, he could still be exposed thus with his new helpers they can support him with the deliveries without rising suspicion.  
>Others will just think the orphan children finally putting themselves into some use other than taking space.<br>Using a clone and henged into one of the regulars, he shown them the way and introduce them to the weapon shop.  
>As the the siblings, he took them to Shigure's and at least to let them thank her in person.<p>

Having talked with the matron so often, Naruto knew how she regret for not doing more for the two.  
>Hence he planned a small reunion for them, it is also the reason he told everyone about her and how she owns the building.<br>He was quite happy when the group hugged each other, it is a small consolation to their life and Naruto vow to bring happiness to people like them.  
>Good people should not be repressed, and he believes it is about time they are rewarded.<p>

As for the training he had promised, he had planned to add them to his schedule meaning they will have to wait until evenings.  
>So during the day, everyone were split into their own jobs while evenings Naruto help them familiarize with what they want to learn.<br>Again thanks to Mito's guidance, Naruto is at least competent enough to divide them into categories.  
>With his limited knowledge on some areas such as ninjutsus, he advise them to look into libraries for basic jutsus.<p>

Other arts such as Kenjutsus, he can show them the basics to get them started.  
>He even promised to teach them his family style once they get proficient enough.<br>Though he is the last of once great clan, but spiral sign of his clan were meant for greater things.  
>Even the others aren't born Uzumakis, they all came together as one thus making them family anyway.<p>

Like Naruto the other children too wanted to look out for one another and to also make a name for themselves.  
>For all their life, they had been told they were worthless and treated like trash.<br>It is obvious everyone of them wants to excel one another and be unique from everyone.  
>This is one of the drive many lacked thus never reached their potential.<p>

In time they will each be unique from one another, and that would be another story that may or may not be told.  
>Unknown even to everyone in Konoha, Naruto is surprisingly very resourceful and very sneaky.<br>He had demonstrated it when he tricked to steal the forbidden seals, and he had done it fairly easily.  
>Too bad no-one recognizes that talent.<p>

Together with his henge, he transforms into the last Uchiha and borrowed jutsus from the ninja library.  
>With the way how they are treated, no-one bother to check nor forbid him from taking chunin level techniques.<br>Having learned how the clan were favoured over others, it is no surprise why the blond dislike his former classmate.

This is one way how Naruto got extra jutsus for both himself and everyone.  
>Since some of them were interested in Ninjutsu, thus he will let them work on them.<br>Besides it save him the extra work load as his clones had been complaining about always reading scroll after scroll.  
>Even he is tired from absorbing all the knowledge as they dispel themselves.<p>

Since he dropped out from academy, his goal is no longer be the Hokage.  
>Being away from their world he had realized it was a foolish dream.<br>Even if he became stronger than all the kages combined, it does not mean he can automatically recognized as the village leader.  
>Sad truth was, the village is now run by the coucil therefore it is most likely they will chose Sasuke if they could.<p>

While Naruto didn't want to believe it, but Lady Shigure's analysis is not incorrect.  
>Thanks to her advise, Naruto now has a smaller but more realitic goal.<br>He may not be the leader of a big village, but he will be leader of his small group.  
>He will guide them, make them stronger than any nin if he had too so they can be free to do whatever they wanted.<p>

As they are now, he needed a plan both for his and their safety.  
>He had been ran out of the orphanage before, therefore he knew what it is like having no where to go or a roof for home.<br>Therefore he will need to looked in another source for home outside of Konoha.  
>With the council mostly in control, there is no telling when they decide to clean street and drive them all out of the village.<p>

In the meantime, the old apartment is under Shigure's name and registered as warehouse to avoid suspicion.  
>If people asks, she can easily mask the real reason saying she is having homeless children as cheap labour in exchange for shelter.<br>Of course, Naruto had informed everyone the plan and Lady Shigure is one of the trusted people so everyone's alright with it.

No one could dispute her claim anyway since she had the reputation in taking in orphan girls.  
>Besides no-one really cares anyway, one dirty rat off the street is one less scum to clean.<br>The whole idea was Naruto's for the purpose of using her name and to free her from the responsibility.  
>After-all it's the same tactics the merchants often use when something does go wrong.<p>

After hearing everything she had done from Naruto, everybody thanked her for it.  
>They were very thankful, especially the sibling pair as they remembered her from that time and gave her a hug.<br>Overall it was quite a tearful union but joyful one because they understands there are still some good people they can count on.

Lady Shigure too was very happy, she knew she can count on the boy.  
>Even though Naruto too is still a child but Shigure knew he is destined for bigger things.<br>If he had stayed as a ninja she had no doubt he would eventually made Hokage and would have made Konoha a better place.  
>Too bad he was kicked off from the path, she wonder what he would do now.<br>One thing she is sure of, whatever it is she will support him all the way.

Training and Chaos

With his new family and two main supporters in civilian side - Dustin and Shigure.  
>Naruto continued with his seals as well as help training himself and everyone.<br>Having also access to the ninja library is also an added bonus as well as new weapons from the weapon shop helped too.

With Shigure as retired Kunoichi, she can obtain ninja scrolls for researching purpose.  
>Besides she was also a ninja herself, so occasionally she gives them tips from time to time.<br>So often Naruto's new families often invites her and her girls over for big gathering just an excuse to get together.  
>Naruto didn't minded since he is more of a crowd person so he too is happy for them.<p>

As for Dustin, he too gave them some weapon training tips and scrolls he came across.  
>He may be a weapon seller, but in his younger days he too were quite fascinated by them just as his daughter is now.<br>So he learned quite a few styles and knew their strengths and weaknesses.  
>He may not able to help all of them, but Naruto is thankful for his knowledge.<p>

Aside from training, he had also caused chaos in the village by inventing more harmless seals for village kids.  
>Of course he had some help from some of the younger members of his family as they interacted with other children and find out the latest hype.<br>He even spread false information posing as outsider about other villages already supplying more prank seals that had cause chaos in other villages.  
>What he is doing is only planting suggestive pranks to local kids by telling them what he saw other villages were doing.<p>

It only makes the children happy thus the adults went on their own business, never suspecting him corrupting their young.  
>Besides to the villagers, he is just a story-teller telling their kids all the fun stuff he had seen in his travels.<br>It was harmless so no one paid him much attention after a few hearings.  
>Villagers, children and sometimes even ninjas sometimes stop just to hear what the kids were laughing about.<p>

Non seem to recognise him in his disguise, it's probably because of all the pranks he had played in the past.  
>Due to his past experience, he have ways to fool even Anbus.<br>Since nothing is going wrong in the village, no-one bother looking his way.

So under disguise, he cleverly imprint the pranks that children could do in their minds.  
>At the same time he also made all of them creative as he exchange ideas with them.<p>

The others may not know it, but Naruto's seal ideas were mainly came from both his creative minds as well as the children of Konoha.  
>Children like attention, they like fun and games, and Naruto have both the key and resources to provide them.<br>Surely enough, weeks later the seal for pranks talked among them came on sale and ninja in Konoha once again suffer from another humiliating defeat.

During his interactions, Naruto had never used his henge because it's too dangerous when ninjas may or may not spotted it.  
>His encounter with Lady Shigure had taught him that so he is using actual disguises.<br>Surprisingly he was quite convincing as he often went as old traveller or merchant.

Children are also great source of passing rumours, because no-one will take them seriously.  
>However, as children talk adults and parents listen.<br>Therefore with every kid in the village start talking about the same thing, nearly the whole village will know.

Sometimes he gets new ideas as kids thought it would be fun if ninjas can shoot shuriken instead of throwing them.  
>It was the whole reason he start making ninja gears for children.<br>Aside from earning a profit, he get a laugh from it as well.  
>Thus, the reason he focus on making them as realistic as he can.<p>

Not to mention he also subtly gave them the idea to use it as pranks by telling them stories he had heard from another village.  
>The adults would not find out if it was true or false because he was the only source of information.<br>Besides since it was pranks played by children it is very unlikely it gets recorded.

Inwardly Naruto laughed at his own genius mind and ideas.  
>He almost couldn't hold himself from creating a clone and give himself a pad in the back.<br>It is the perfect prank of all pranks, doing pranks while not doing them himself.  
>No-one would ever link them to him because the village kids are doing a splendid job for him.<p>

True enough it didn't take long before children in the village have access to minor ninja tags and new equipment.  
>At first, he start off with simple tags where kids can play harmlessly.<br>As a child himself, he knew what games children normally plays so he made paint tags.  
>It explodes into harmless paints that covers the receiver's entire body.<p>

Since then some children used them as pranks and made the village into multiple colours.  
>Even more troubling, it happened right when everyone is in school so they couldn't catch the culprit.<br>However, this only makes the ninja council happy because it was cleverly executed and instead wanted to reward the culprit.  
>They even encourage the owner of the shop to keep importing the new tags because it is good training for their Anbu.<br>At the same time, the anbu were reprimanded for their lack of attention.

Due to that incident, more children were encouraged to buy and try more tags and get involved in the game.  
>Thanks to the creativeness of both maker and user, the ninjas in the village had to work twice as hard and stay on their toes at all times.<br>One slip from them, they could end up either with a new hair dye or glue themselves somewhere embarrassing.  
>Too bad, the Hokage thought it was a good practise for them because they were too lax if they were bested by a child.<br>Surprisingly, these were the same ninjas that fell to Naruto's old pranks and beat him up in the past.

With more and more new seals appearing, the academy even had a special class and division for them.  
>Too bad, children who had already had a hand in pranking with them were already more expert than the teachers.<br>You did be surprised how good children adapt to new toys when they set their mind to it.

A Meeting with the Daimyo

It all started when one of the Daimyo's guards came to Dustin's store during one of the Daimyo's regular visits.  
>Like other ninjas, the guard was so impressed that words caught the interests of their master and a small investigation were made.<br>Just like Lady Shigure, they too had their own spy network and the result is obvious.  
>With the Daimyo having access to economies across other nations he quickly came to the same conclusion who is behind UZU.<p>

Later the Daimyo visit secretly and wanted to see it for himself.  
>He too was interested because he needed a more secure safe.<br>Thus, meeting the creator and request Naruto to make one for him.  
>With money not an issue, he provide Naruto his specifications and giving him a week to complete.<p>

The blonde sealer had thought over the parameters given, making it is not difficult but as an Uzumaki he should consider it more throughly.  
>Afterall it is for the leader of his country, and if his business deals work out he could expand outside his own village.<br>Besides the request was not only interesting and quite a challenge to our hero, the extra cash is also a bonus.  
>Hence, the final design was not only complex, it requires also the user's blood and chakra in order to work.<p>

While the Fire Leader only need one safe, Naruto actually built 2 and connect them via dimensional seal.  
>He had advise one to be placed semi-open while another buried in the same room.<br>It was a clever ruse just like magic as you can access both almost the same manner as Naruto demonstrates the trick.  
>The goal was to mislead others that there is only one safe when in fact there are two.<p>

Besides the Fire Daimyo gets two storage places and use the other as false lead.  
>It is more secure because the second safe can only be accessed when the 1st safe is aligned as it is.<br>If someone somehow managed to steal by extracting the whole safe they would never get to the 2nd.

Not that getting to the 1st was easy, because he had crafted the seals into both safes during forging.  
>Along with many seals engraved in the room to prevent both doujutsu and ninjutsu usage they would never suspect another vault beneath them.<br>Naruto had added every counter measure he knew for both protection as well as warning.

If someone henged trying to enter the room, they would be immediately dispelled.  
>From the ways he had exploited every outcomes is nothing short of astonishing.<br>In the end, the vault seem even more secure then the Hokage's vault, especially when it comes to the ingeniousness of how it was built.

When demonstrated to the daimyo, the fire leader joked that the only downside is he couldn't show off to the other daimyos.  
>Besides the challenge, Naruto was pleased he is getting recgonition for it.<br>It would help bring more frame to UZU seals he is making.

On the other hand the Fire Daimyo had the intention of meeting the last Uzumaki but because of his position he could not just summon a commoner.  
>History had shown how both Fire country and Uzugakure been allies in the past and still is today.<br>It is up to him to at least get to know the last Uzumaki like his ancestors.  
>Hence, when his royal guard mentioned about seals and where it came from he seized the opportunity.<br>Besides he too wanted a new safe since he had heard some of his fellow rulers had theirs easily broken into.

When Naruto had brought the finished seal to the Fire Capital he was immediately invited to the Daimyo Office.  
>There the Fire Country leader admitted his excuse as well as praising the the finished product.<br>Aside from that, both leader and Naruto sat together and talked about their past, present and future.  
>In the end, the Fire Daimyo decided to support the last Uzumaki and help him in anyway he can.<p>

For that reason, Naruto gave the Daimyo his summon card.  
>It was a sign of trust between the Fire Leader and last Uzumaki as that card can summon him to the same room as the card holder.<br>The card is only a prototype to the seals he was making.  
>He had plans to use the same seal on his family members so they can call him in case of emergencies.<p>

Since then Naruto's business skyrocketed, more ninjas came to buy his seals as they heard it was approved by the Fire Daimyo.  
>Thanks to the Daimyo, rich lords and merchants too also came on occasions and requests for custom made seals.<br>It seems that the Fire Daimyo had secretly informed some of his friends that someone in Dustin's shop can solve some of their problems.

They normally came as secret requests thus not drawn many attention to themselves.  
>To the council and Anbu, they were just another client so no one bothered them.<br>Even if they knew, they couldn't do anything because these people have both influence and power.

Most clients just came to him in secret because they didn't want anyone to know.  
>For Naruto, it is even better as he didn't have to hide and he get more business.<br>Rich merchants and clients often good business because not only can they attract the right kind of people they paid well.

It is ironic such deals were done in such underhand way, while the corrupt were done in broad daylight.  
>So in the underworld kind of way, Uzumaki seals were very well known but under his alias UZU.<br>Not just in the dark, but also in one specific ninja shop, it sells the same seals for both civilian and ninja use.  
>There had been some enquiries to where the seals came from but they never managed to find the maker.<p>

Naruto had in secret set up the whole confusion just so the council not able to trance it back to him.  
>Years of pranks gave him all the edge he needed.<br>The tricky part was to convince the ninjas to think they have just missed the supplier each time.

The shop owner had followed Naruto's suggestion and just told them that someone would deliver them when ready.  
>Since it didn't have a fix schedule the ninjas just kept on waiting for something that didn't exist.<br>Just for the fun of it, often Naruto would changed the supply routines.  
>Sometimes by delivery ninja, sometimes as rich merchant and asking a local kid to bring to the shop.<p>

The weapon shop owner was quite amused because he can see what the blonde was doing and enjoyed how he toyed with the ninjas.  
>He had knew why the blonde failed and the unjust behind it, now the same failure toying with elite ninjas is just too funny.<br>When he first heard how the blonde had failed 3 times, he was angry at the academy and at the Hokage.

There isn't really anything he can do because the whole thing was ran by the council.  
>If they want to bend the rule to suit themselves, then he would play fire with fire.<br>It was easier when the blonde had already a plan of his own, that's why he had agreed without much hesitation.

Besides the plan was sound and cleverly executed, no-one would be able to trance it back to both of them.  
>Naruto would set up the delivery, while he plays ignorant.<br>Thanks to contacts the blonde had with the Fire Lord, the fire country accountant would handle the payment.

The main reason for the council's interest was because of its applications.  
>If they can secure its source then it is possible to gain an exclusive order only for their village.<br>Too bad all of them couldn't recognised an Uzumaki seal when they see one.

It was no surprise no-one recognises the seals, because Naruto is the only Uzumaki to make them for commercial use.  
>Besides, the only ones that might recognise them would be the Uzumakis themselves so he had nothing to worry for.<p>

Differences between a normal seal master's seal and Uzumaki are its application.  
>Seals with UZU are more durable and flexiable, some even civilians can use.<br>Of course, civilian seals were made for simple use such as pain relievers to security vaults.  
>Simple seals can redirect chakra flows or slow them down to reduce pain, its something Naruto had discovered and made for medical purpose.<p>

As for ninjas, its application were much greater where both the seals potential and flexibility were greatly challenged.  
>Depending on the type of seal, you can even adjust the power levels by charging more or less chakra into it.<p>

Another difference to the seals are the training requirements.  
>For normal seals, only a ninja with training can activate.<br>Whereas, UZU seals they already contain the sealer's chakra hence more potent when you apply your own chakra.  
>Unknown to them, it is said that each Uzumaki seal has their maker's signature, thus you can identify them if you know where to look. <p>


	4. Chapter 4 - Wave Village

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. I had a few trouble deciding how the story would go and what I think each of the characters would do at each scene. Anyway, thanks again for the review and support. At this moment, I am writing the rest of this story in drafts thus will have many editing and changes so forgive me for the delay. As you can see, the way I am writing is line by line and sometimes deleting what was in between. Hope you like this story. Also, if you have not known. I have also another story available, if you are interested please check it out it's called "Naruto: Konoha's Incredible Hulk".

Wave Village

With both his businesses and everyone's training going well, Naruto was still feeling unease.  
>Though he is no longer a ninja of the village, he guess he misses shouting his usual catchphrase - to be Hokage.<br>The dream had been with him most of his life, it isn't easy for him to simply let go.

Ninja or no ninja he felt he had understood it didn't matter anymore, what matters are those that are important to him.  
>So with the money he had earned, he hired able instructors and sometimes retired ninjas for training.<br>Apparently there are many samurais and even missing nins living in Fire Capital.  
>Through both his offer and charisma they agreed to train both him and guild members.<p>

In addition, through the Fire Daimyo's influence he and his guild also receive training from the local Fire Temple.  
>Of course all done without Konoha's knowledge, after-all it isn't their business to whom is receiving training from the Monks.<br>The monks do not need permission from Konoha nor do they report to them.  
>Besides only a few took the invitation from Naruto's guild.<p>

It was a good thing too, since if a large group start heading out to the temple it would rise a few heads.  
>As for the other members, they were not so interested in hand-to-hand or close combat so Naruto had to seek other means for them.<br>He had a few that wanted to be a swordsmen while others wishes to learn range combat.

Their blond leader had not minded, in fact he was quite happy to support their decision and would do all he can to realize their dreams.  
>Besides, it makes their guild more interesting as everyone specializes in something different.<p>

As for the idea of calling themselves a guild, it all happened thanks to a bridge builder he met in a bar.  
>It all started in one of his information gathering days where he was disguised as one of its regular customers.<br>From his time with lady Shigure, he learned if you want the latest gossip, a bar is a good source for information.  
>Hence, when Tazuna walked in Naruto knew immediately whom his new target is.<p>

Tazuna happens to be there for his usual reason, to get a drink and also refill for his journey.  
>With his life on a thin line you never know when you kick the bucket and never to see his family again.<br>Especially when you are so far away from home and knowing the possible danger you about to cross to get back.

On top of that he had also lied about the mission classification since both he and his village can't afford the outrageous prices they charge for protection.  
>With luck he had hope they would not encounter any ninjas but you never know what a tyrant like Gato would do.<br>So besides getting a refill for his journey he couldn't help but get half drunk to avoid thinking what the midget would do next.

In his mind, he believed that completing the bridge would solve the economic problem and Gato would not bother them anymore.  
>It was naive of him, but you can't blame him since he is only a normal civilian.<br>The bridge builder may not know it at the time, but he was very lucky to come across the young seal master.  
>Naruto may be both young and new to the art, but with all the Uzumaki knowledge stuffed in his head he is already a walking library.<p>

With his "stranger opening" he got Tazuna to spill everything about Wave and even the trouble with Gato.  
>Half drunk, Tazuna even told him about his master plan to build his bridge so they will not be dependent on him.<br>Sadly Naruto can see many things go wrong and how naive the old man is.

Having he himself subjected to both greed and mistreatment Naruto knew things would not be so simple.  
>The bridge builder seem to be a good man that really loved his village.<br>His only wish was just for his village to return back to what it once was, a beautiful fishing port.

Like usual, Naruto couldn't help but to get himself involved in others affairs.  
>Besides it was his way of thank you to the old man for giving him the idea of running a guild.<br>Of course, if you wanted learn other's secret you should prepare to share your own.  
>Hence the reason the topic flow into Naruto's guild proposal.<br>As both thank you and worry for the bridge builder, he gave the old man his call card and showed him how to use it.

That night, Tazuna still remember the stranger that share his own weak moment of sorrow and dreams of putting his village back to where it once was.  
>He didn't know why he told the man so much, even drunk the old man was quite reserved and wouldn't tell some stranger something so personal.<br>Still he did recall the eyes of the stranger, somehow as crazy as it sound he felt safe to trust him.

He even felt a little safer when the man gave him a little assurance by giving him his business card.  
>Even more weirder was to apply blood in case of emergency, he thought the guy was nuts.<br>Still the man did give him some kind of confidence so he stored the card away for safe keeping.

Back to Naruto, he was just making his way back from both Lady Shigure and Dustin.  
>Having come to the conclusion he will be going to wave, he had hoped both his more experienced friends have some useful information.<br>As a result, he was not disappointed.  
>Apparently Gato is very famous among merchants and underground world.<p>

In fact a few civilian council members even had a few business exchange with him.  
>It was free of course hence the delight of the councilor and the only condition was to keep him off Konoha's radar which was easy to do.<br>Since Gato rarely deals with ninjas thus not many ninja villages bothered him or they keep a closed eye on his dealings.

Aside from the shady businesses, the corrupted businessman hires many mercenaries to fight for him.  
>Rumored have it that he occasionally hires nuke-nins only to hand them over to their villages for bounties.<br>Naruto didn't know if this information is accurate but he should expect a lot of combat in this mission or some high level fighting in case of ninjas.

Besides Shigure, he got the latest copy of the bingo from Dustin.  
>Though retired, he still gets regular updates of active ninjas and weapons they use.<br>It's useful information when you are selling weapons to ninjas, you can advise and make recommendations.

Dustin's advise isn't something he should ignore, as it did save him a few occasions since his first trip out of the village.  
>He can still remember his first trip to the Fire Capital, he was captured the first day.<br>However, thanks to Dustin's advise he had all his weapons sealed and easy to access.  
>Luckily they were only low leveled bandits as he quickly made short work of them and freed the other captives.<br>Since he was young and not a ninja they thought he was just a lost kid and took as a slave, if he had been older they probably would have killed him.

Since then he had a few more trips and destroyed a few camps.  
>He may be more experienced now, but he wouldn't think he can take on any ninjas nevertheless missing-nins.<br>Hence he discussed with Dustin in hope what other option he had.  
>Sadly his only advise was to flee as he explains that instead of fighting he should consider the strategy of running away.<p>

However, Dustin does give good advises because his objective was not to win the fight as his goal was to protect the bridge builder.  
>If he was to fight, not only does he need to protect his client he also need to defend himself it was already an impossible task even for a jonin.<br>Of course the weapon shop owner had to be right and Naruto can only sigh to his fate.  
>Regardlessly he will be going to Wave but he knew combat will be unavoidable because he will be protecting his client while the opposition will try to kill him.<p>

Path to Wave

The next day, Naruto left before the genin team sets off with Tazuna.  
>He didn't want to cross their paths in case they recognize him.<br>While it is true he is now civilian and he is free to go as he want but with his old classmates they bound to have questions.  
>Besides he was the dead-last, he didn't want to hear anymore of their insults.<br>Hence he left as soon as the gates were open.

Thanks to Tazuna telling him, he knew the others will be leaving around noon giving him hours ahead.  
>Besides they will be traveling at civilian speed therefore even less likely to encounter each other.<br>Naruto also knew two of his classmates will be there, along with another named Sai.  
>He knew both the last Uchiha and his fan-girl Sakura, it was more reason he didn't want to see them too soon.<p>

Since his independence he had became more responsible and didn't see his childhood crush as he did before.  
>In fact he was disgusted at Sakura's behaviour.<br>Thanks to his late outside missions, he knew being a ninja isn't something a fan-girl should be in.  
>Still both the genin team and Tazuna have a capable ninja like Kakashi Hatake around he guessed they should be in good hands.<br>At least that was what he had thought before he was summoned to the bridge builder.

Apparently, everything was fine with both Tazuna and his escort team until half way to their journey.  
>That's when they meet the Demon brothers where the team fought and eventually won.<br>Unfortunately that was also where the bridge builder's lie was exposed just as the jonin pointed out.

Before Tazuna can start his sad story the so-called representative of the royal clan Uchiha spoke up.  
>It was unforgivable that the bridge builder lied to Konoha, he also uses the royal clan of the same village for free protection.<br>Tazuna was lucky he wasn't killed on the spot for trying that stupid stunt.

Anyway, under mission protocol they have the right to cancel any mission that is outside its given parameters.  
>Hence for the safety of his genins and result of an vote, Kakashi decided to redrawal from the mission.<br>He didn't bother asking his other genins because Sai doesn't say anything and Sakura agrees whatever the Uchiha says.

All because of that, Tazuna was left sweating on his own as the team returns back to Konoha.  
>They didn't even return his C rank pre-payment, said it was compensation that he was still alive.<p>

He couldn't believe how close he had been with death but the children in charge of his protection had surprised him.  
>When the Jonin had been killed he had been scared because he was left with only 3 kids.<br>However, the efficiencies the genins had handled against the chunins were an eye opener for him but sadly what came after left him in cold sweat.

Having both been nearly killed by the last desperate attack and being found out of the mission details.  
>He wasn't sure what the ninja he had hired would do to him, but seeing how they took care of his attackers he was afraid for his life.<br>Both exhausted mentally and physically he tried to take a break from the nearest log but cut himself on something sharp.  
>Cursing for his continuous bad luck, he quickly bandage himself in hope to stop the bleeding.<p>

Unknown to the bridge builder, somehow he managed to get blood on Naruto's summon card and activate the summon.  
>Since civilian's can't use chakra, Naruto had made new seals and security measures only to activate when blood is applied.<br>It help to prevent accidental summoning and only use in serious situations.  
>After-all no sane civilian would purposely cut themselves just for fun.<p>

It was like one shock after another for the bridge builder as he end up on his ass.  
>Thankfully it didn't take long for Naruto to calm him down.<br>At least Tazuna still recognizes him, Naruto was a little afraid because Tazuna was a little drunk when they last talked.  
>Still he is healthy enough to complain about ninjas maybe the death of him one day.<p>

Unlike the other group, Tazuna is at least comfortable with this blond kid.  
>Of course he was very surprised he was the same person he talked to yesterday, he was a little disappointed that he was a child.<br>That is until Naruto point out that outward appearances doesn't change whom they were inside.  
>The person whom he had a little heart to heart is no different to whom he sees today because basically they were the same person.<p>

Like he had said it yesterday, he is here to repay for his ideas of a guild and also planned to set one up in Wave.  
>He was there earlier until he got his summon and came here immediately.<br>So in a way he had business there and Tazuna just happens to be going the same way.  
>Naruto reassured him that he knew he is in trouble because he had already told him, it was the same reason he went ahead.<p>

Tazuna was speechless and couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
>Just as Naruto had said it, appearance is deceiving maybe he can get along with him even if he is just a kid.<br>Normally the bridge builder had no problem chatting with children, but having a kid to defend him and relying on, it is another story.  
>It is both a little weird and strange for a civilian when the child is not much older than his grandson.<br>However, like yesterday this boy grows on you and soon he didn't seem to care who he is anymore as Naruto demonstrated how knowledgeable he is.

Without incident, they made it safely to the lake where a friend of the bridge builder was waiting.  
>It was the only transportation available in order to reach the Wave islands.<br>With Gato controlling the public access, they had to sneak in to get back to their own country and the small fishing boat was just the perfect transport.

Soon they got off the boat and continued side-by-side onwards while Naruto navigates to avoid potential ambush.  
>He had explained it was how he made it to the Fire Capital on his own and avoid unnecessary combat.<br>It reassurances Tazuna his new body guard knew what he was doing as well as keep his client calm as he explains the reasons of slight detour.  
>It was a good thing too, as the bridge builder tends to start drinking when he got nervous.<p>

They were around half way when Naruto immediately stopped, causing Tazuna to look down at his younger companion.  
>He didn't even need to ask to know something was not right.<br>In his short time he knew the blond and learning about the quick survival manual he too felt the area was too perfect for an ambush.  
>Though he wouldn't have noticed the environment if not for the sudden stop and prepared himself.<p>

As for our young seal master, he already knew they will be ambushed and this time not some chunin ninjas.  
>So as soon as he sees the perfect battling ground he immediately stopped.<br>He didn't have to wait long as a giant blade came spinning their way.  
>Quickly he grabbed Tazuna and pulled him to the ground narrowly avoiding decapitation.<p>

Following the blade, Naruto found their assailant and correctly deduced who he is.  
>Zabuza Momochi - nuke-nin of Mist because of his failed assassination of the Mizukage, one of the 7 swordsman of the Mist.<br>Appearing on top of his own blade Zabuza looked a little surprised that it was just a kid protecting his target and at the same time knew who he is.

After some short introduction Naruto knew the missing-nin would not be easy to deal with.  
>So he offered the swordsman a deal, he offered to pay the man an A rank mission for training in place of his current mission.<br>As expected Zabuza didn't take his deal due to principle and because it would be bad for business.

However, his answers didn't effect the young man very much because he had expected it.  
>In fact he would be surprised if someone as famous as the 7 swordsman would change their mind so quickily.<br>Instead Naruto offered him a bet or a challenge whatever he wishes to call it.  
>Rising an eyebrow Zabuza had the blond to continue, he knew the boy is no match for him hence he is taking his time to hear what this kid have to say to convince him otherwise.<p>

He mentioned that there is a rumor that Gato hiring missing-nins only later to stab them in their back.  
>However, Naruto quickly added that this is not his bet it was just information for him to keep an eye open against Gato.<br>Also in order to be worth his time, Naruto challenged the ex-Mist ninja that if they survive and managed to get away from him the Swordsman will give them a week's time before coming for them again.

With the pride of both swordsman and jonin, Zabuza liked this kid as well as his guts.  
>Eventually agreed to the bet because he doubted the boy can get away himself, nevertheless taking a full grown civilian with him.<br>Before they start, Naruto also added that he still want him as instructor should Gato ever betray his contract.

The swordsman nodded and got ready for their fight.  
>From the look he sees in the blond's eyes, Zabuza knew the kid will gives his all thus he had some respect for him.<br>No matter how outmatched the fight be or how unfair it was, Zabuza will honor it both as pride of one of the Mist's 7 swordsman and jonin.  
>Clearly if the boy managed to survive no matter how unlikely it is, he did earn his small freedom.<p>

Before they began the blond apologized and said he will see him in one week causing Zabuza to blink in confusion.  
>However, he soon found out what the brat meant as he grabbed the bridge builder and teleported away.<p>

He was momentously shocked - Was it a shishin?  
>It was not as he couldn't find their signal anywhere, the jutsu is fast but only for a short distance (10 metres the most).<br>After a while he just laughed, he just got played by a brat.  
>Guess he will have to wait a week just as the kid had said.<p>

Tazuna was a little disorientated as he reappear in front of his own house.  
>It didn't take long for the two meeting the family and got invited into the house.<p>

After a while and a little explanation, he now knew why he had sent a bunch of clones ahead.  
>From what he can understand, his other replicas were carrying something similar to the card he had given him.<br>Once ready they will summon them to their position hence where they are now.

Of course Tazuna asked why he didn't do it sooner instead of risking talking to the ninja.  
>The bridge builder knew the kid in front of him is strong but also understood he is no match for the famous swordsman.<br>Zabuza knew it, Naruto knew it and even Tazuna the civilian knew it but even Tazuna had to agree after his explanation.

At first when Naruto explains it was exactly the reason why it was necessary got him puzzled.  
>The encounter is inevitable because the bridge builder is his target.<br>They may escape today, but can they do it tomorrow, the day after and the day after that?  
>Now Tazuna sees what Naruto was trying to do but couldn't help but ask if Zabuza would abide to his own words.<p>

To that Naruto reassure him, 'he will' he said.  
>For any low-life bandits, they may not care for their own promises but whom we are talk about isn't some thugs.<br>He was once a member of the proud members of the 7 swordsman and respected jonin of great Kirigakure.  
>Only because of difference when it comes to killing the bloodline faction had Zabuza rebel against their leader.<p>

It seems that Naruto had thoroughly thought of everything and ensured both his and his family's safety.  
>The blond had even anticipated that the swordsman do not have anyone stronger than he is because he will not work under another.<br>Still Naruto had ensured his safety as he will be with him 24/7 and set up defensive measures.

Before they can close up, Tsunami's son appeared and greet everyone however he couldn't help to add he should give up before he dies.  
>In the end, Inari just told the blond that he didn't their suffering before storming upstairs.<br>However, before he could disappear he was stopped by the same blond.  
>By then his tone chilled everyone in the room and completely frozen the young boy.<p>

Somehow he got the young man to come back to him as he asked him if he knew why his grandfather is doing this and why he was the only body guard.  
>Tsunami tried to stop Naruto but she was flagged down by her father.<br>After short time hanging with the blond, Tazuna believe this young man maybe able to help his grandson so he let him continued.

Ignoring Tsunami's worried look, Naruto went on to explain how he found the bridge builder after he was abandoned by the ninjas.  
>He also added that he had only met his grandfather once only in Konoha and willing to help him because his ideals.<br>Looking at Inari in the eye, he asked again if he knew his age.

Then Naruto went on to tell them he was a dropout, a dead-last of the ninja academy.  
>However, back in Konoha he took in other orphan children like himself and gave them all a chance.<br>Even knowing everything going on in Wave he still stood by Tazuna and got him here in one piece.  
>At this point, there is no going back because Gato had already someone targeting his grandfather.<br>Like he had said, he is no ninja and only 12 years-old but he will stand by his grandfather no matter what.

By now both Inari and Tsunami were face full of tears as they too understand how serious this is.  
>Tazuna too understood the risks and both him and his family were grateful Naruto said he would stand by them.<br>Even they only knew him for a short time, they all believe he meant every word he had said.  
>Looking down again to Inari's eyes he asked him if he is willing stand forward, because everything only needs a bravery of a single step.<br>Naruto smiled when Inari took an involuntary step forwards, the young boy knew there is more than taken the step he asks - what now.

Putting his hand on the boy's head, Naruto told him he had now became a man of the house.  
>There will be a time when he will once again take another step forward and do what is needed to protect both his mother and grandfather.<br>Then Naruto went on the only history he cared in Konoha about their own heros, such as the Shodaime, Nidaime and finally the Yondaime.  
>They were all leaders of their village and were viewed as heros because how they sacrificed themselves for the village.<p>

He then said that Inari was right, there are no heroes in Wave.  
>Naruto fully agreed, because all heroes requires sacrifice and with him here he would let grandfather be a hero.<br>Looking over to Tazuna, he laughed that his grandfather's ugly mug would make a bad image for the youths of the village.  
>Causing everyone at the table to laugh and lighten the atmosphere.<p>

To lighten the mood more he said that he had already brought them an additional week's time from the main assassin.  
>So until the end of the week Tazuna should be safe, Naruto also mentioned he will post his clones for each one of them and they should be enough against Gato's men.<br>He maybe young, but against weak mercenaries they should be able to hold themselves or at least pull them all to safety.

In the worst case scenario he can always transport them all to Konoha and stay in his guild.  
>By now, Inari had changed from depressed boy to one that shine with some hope and both Tsunami and Tazuna had noticed too.<br>They couldn't help but thank the blond silently, it's been a while since Inari looked this alive and they both felt their lives are just getting better..

True enough Inari asks what he could do.  
>Looking back again into the young man's eyes, Inari try showing his new resolve but didn't know how.<br>It didn't matter Naruto had told him he will be showing him around Wave because he wants to have at least some field advantage.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wave Odyssey

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Author's Note: Just wanted to say, thank you for those that enjoyed this story. Unfortunately due to both work and my other personal time I had to reduce my writing time. Also I have rewritten this story a few times thus taking it longer to publish. I find that making the story better is worth the wait thus took more time editing and rewriting, hence sorry for the delay.

I must also add that knowing there are audiences also helped push me to write more on this story. I had other ones waiting to publish but needs some heavy editing thus been switching between them. Anyway, thanks for the polite review about Kakashi's behavior. Not that I dislike him, as you notice that he was only following protocol and since his team didn't want no-pay work thus he can only lead them back to the village. I am only twisting the story to my favor. Anyway, hope you like this chapter also.

Wave Exploration

Over the next days, just as Naruto had agreed he sent eight Kage Bunshins with Tazuna as he went to build his bridge. One disguised as an old man as look out pretending to be one of Tazuna's old friends or a visitor. As for the Bunshins, they can both help with the bridge as well as watching over the others. If push comes to shove they could come in handy for defending them all.

In addition, he also gave them some special blood seals to make them more durable and wouldn't dispel on accident. Unfortunately they were limited thus he can only made a few as he had to use his own blood to make. Kage Bunshin, they aren't made for practical labour because they dispel easy. If used on something like construction, one mistake they could bring the bridge down instead of help building it.

He also left one to accompany Tsunami and another to watch over the house. One accompanies Tsunami when she go on her daily errands, it will henge as a normal teen to not look to suspicious. It help not to rise alarms in Gato's camp or question from the locals, Tsunami can tell them he was the child of her cousin or something. Both Bunshins can help her around the house as well as keeping her safe.

Since they were all his Kage Bunshins thus should anything unexpected to happen they can immediately call or summon him. Using his blood seals, his Bunshin can survive even fatal blows before dispelling themselves. This means if someone like Zabuza stabbed his sword through them, they can at least live long enough to call him or request support. Hence Naruto is confident they should be enough to keep both family members safe.  
>Seeing how he thought of everything both Tazuna and Tsunami were much relieved. They felt both safe and protected even though their guard is still only a child.<p>

As for Inari, Naruto kept his words so they will be going on their little expedition and the boy had been quite excited that he can help in anyway. Since Kaji's death, both his mother and grandfather were worried for the child because he has been either brooding or just locked himself in his room. So when Naruto got here and force shove some sense into him they were pleased how it had turned out. From their perspective, they felt Inari needs a male or brother figure such as Naruto. Thus they were happy that he kept his promise and spend time with him.

Hopefully in time, their boy would one day grow-up strong and independent. After-all it is what all mothers had hoped for their own children. At least its better than watching them sulk and brood all the time.

They started off easy as Naruto instructed him to show him around the house before working their way around Wave. It was difficult for a boy his age to understand where to start without some guidance. Hence the reason Naruto pointed out it would be easier for Inari to begin with something he was familar with by starting from their house. As they went around, Naruto from time to time point out places to watch out for both for hideout and escape. Just how he had done with the bridge builder, Naruto taught Inari the skills in both tracking and hunting. To a boy like Inari, this is something new and similar to learning ninja skills even these were just the basics.

It was hours later they made it to town, only to come across Gato's men threatening the locals as they pretend to gather their so-called protection money. Many were forced to pay because these so called protectors were keeping them safe each and every day. So by their logic the village should cough up the money for their safety. With the way the village is, many were unable to pay the outrage sum thus were forced to have their belongings confiscated. Having understood what would have happen if they don't comply, they had no choice but to follow like everyone else.

What Naruto walked into was another one of these events as the old shop keeper were being taught a lesson. Nearly everyday this happens, thus the people in wave could not do anything about it otherwise Gato would come personally and make an example of them like he did with Kaji. There isn't a soul in Wave could forget how that day end, so the most they can do is pray it is not them tomorrow.

The old man had begged them for a few more days to get the money but they wouldn't listen. That was until Naruto walked in and decked him before he can beat-up the old man. From that instant, everyone in the room freezes. The old shop keeper were wide eyed at the new comer because no-one ever did what the stranger ever done. Especially knocking out the gang leader of one of Gato's men. Whereas the other thugs, they never had anyone dare to oppose them and now with their leader down they nearly forgot what to do.

Shakingly the other thug step out and said he is now in big trouble because the guy he just beaten was one of Gato's men and so were they. However, Naruto had not falter and instead got into a fighting stance. The shop owner had already moved himself into the corner to avoid conflict and hope for the stranger to win. Seeing they had more men, the thug grew more confident. If the stranger wants a fight they can save their breaths, after-all it was the reason why Gato had hired them.

Seeing their actions didn't scare the new comer, the lead thug took a swing at him hoping to end the fight quickly. The reason Naruto had transformed to a stranger with Monk's clothing was because he is going all out in Taijutsu fight. While consealing his original self, it makes others believe he might be from one of the fighting monk's temples. With a quick tap and turn of his hands he easily diverted the attack and at the same time counter.

The group didn't know how it had happened, their leader was just about to deck the outsider but overshot his fist and the stranger just elbowed him knocking him out. It happened so fast that the rest were lost what to do, they can either run or all charge in and take down that stood their way. Obviously these brainless thugs would just charge in, trying to overwhelm the stranger with numbers. Having fought with his clones during training Naruto easily dispatched these men. Using his new forms of Uzumaki style he was no matched, showing how effective the style was to the new world even they were only lowly thugs.

After disposing them, the shop keeper thanked him and Inari too came in after it was safe. The old man was a little afraid for the stranger, so was very concerned. As for Inari, he had watched the entire fight from the door and were throughly amazed he could not stop asking questions. This also caught the interest of the old man as he too was surprised this stranger was not who he appears to be. Like the other thugs, some civilians even knew about the properties of henge thus since he can attack and defend in it thus they didn't expect him to be just a ninja trick.

Hence when Inari pointed out his transformation even the old man was curious. After clarifying to Inari why he should keep his skills a secret, he explain it was to make Gato's men to think he is only a passer by. Since he will be helping Tazuna with his bridge, he didn't want Gato to hire more or new ninjas into the fight. At this moment, Zabuza was already a difficult opponent and he didn't want another party involved.

He was henged like someone from the Monk's temple was to help throw off Gato's suspicion. Aside from ninjas, Gato wouldn't dare seek vengeance against someone from the Fire Temple. Also the stranger look is to ensure Gato thinks it is an outsider and not someone from the village. Otherwise he will rain havoc until the culprit was caught. Both the old man and Inari were amazed at how far Naruto had thought ahead.

The old man seeing that Naruto is still a child he too understood the risk. No matter how strong a boy is, a kid is always at a disadvantage against adults thus he too agreed to keep his secret.

As they slowly walk away from the shop, Inari couldn't help but asking how his Anki learned all these skills. Naruto smiled as he felt the boy is more lively then he was a yesterday and called him in a more familar manner. In the end Inari wanted to know if he too can learn and get as strong as he does.

Before Naruto can reply, a small hand caught a piece of his clothing. Feeling the light tug, our little guild master turn to see a very young girl. In a very silent and quiet voice she asks if Naruto have something for her to eat because she is very hungry. The village was already a sad sight but for a young girl to beg for food it is beyond pathetic.

Having still some dry rations, Naruto gave them all to her and the little girl happily thanked Naruto and head off. Since Gato came to Wave, Inari had seen many kids like her on streets thus was not too surprised when one of them came forth. However, Naruto also saw a few heads watching her thus he followed shortly. Inari didn't know why but seeing how serious his aniki was, he followed silently too.

However, he was soon answered for what was seening and also why his grandfather tried so hard to build his bridge. With children huddled together and families without their homes this was the true state of Wave and it made Inari felt petty for his own past actions. Thanks to Gato, number of Wave citizens were homeless as they were forced to pay with their houses. Many of the children too had their parents taken into slavery or forced labour leaving them behind without a place to call home.

Seeing the state of so many people in hunger, he quickly made clones and ordered them to gather something edible. His sudden action caught many both amazed and bewilded, he quickly calm them down and told everyone his clones will find them something to eat. He also found the other girl that begged him for food as she came over and thanked him again along with her other friends. It seems that the kids were grouped together because either they were orphans or no-one to take care of them. The others in his guild were in similar situation so he understood their feelings.

Letting them know that there will be something to eat later, he gave them all a small pad on their head showing them that he do care. Feeling a little left out Inari too wanted to help, he asked Naruto what he could do. Debating a little, the young guild master told Inari to pick up some cooking materials from the shop keeper before so they can have a small Banquet. Producing another clone, he will tell Inari what they need.

Not long later, he sets up all the cooking equipment and was ready for some quick meal making. Some clones had already returned with fish as they cleaned them before coming back. Others were hunting deers or boars in nearby woods thus will take some time.

Many had not believe him when he said he will have something for them later, but now they seem to see he was genuinely wanted to help them. Seeing that he has a crowd, Naruto made a giant pot of fish soup so everyone can get something in their stomach quickly. It was a good thing he made Inari to buy a lot of bowls, in fact they actually brought up the complete stock making the owner very happy as he had been trying sell the old wares. Since now Naruto is using them for the homeless, it was perfect gift as he gave them a big discount. He had been trying to get rid of his goods, but with Gato making everyone poor not many brought anything from him.

Most of the residence here were hungry but not starving thus Naruto was able to help them. Otherwise they will need serious medication as their empty stomach can not handle food again after starving for many days. They were very luckily as they had conserve and found something to eat all this time.

Between Naruto and Inari, the blond admitted that wanted to set-up another Guild in Wave. This way he can help these homeless children like he had in Konoha. Naruto brought up his eariler question, he will be training him, in fact he will be training all of them and he wanted Inari to help take care of his guild while he was away or in Konoha. Inari was surprise at this news and happily accepted his condition.

In the end, they parted with these people and promise to return the next day. It was in the evening when they finally gets back to their homes and Inari excitedly discuss what they did in the village during meals. Tazuna turned to the blond and asked if he is really doing it. After nodding, the bridge builder promised to help build him the biggest, bestest guild in Wave after he finishes his bridge.

The bridge builder believed in the boy's words, since he had knew him the kid had never lied thus he responded in kind. Besides, if they live through this they own the kid their lives. Hearing how he had helped the people in Wave, Tazuna compelled to give him his support.

As days go by and true to his words both Naruto and Inari visits the homeless settlement everyday and made food for everyone. They didn't need to come at every meal as they prepared everything during the day that can last til the evening. Such as dried meat, fruits and nuts they picked should last them through out the week. Everyone was grateful for their help and encouragements, when they hear he was here to help Tazuna finish his bridge they were very hopeful.

In the meantime, Naruto also taught Inari basic katas as well as some fighting experience. The times they spent together made the Wave child closer to the blond as he taught the young boy all kinds of knowledge in his own Guild. Having given the responibility to both protect Wave and his aniki's Guild, Inari trained hard and try take in everything he can.

Seeing the boy training so hard, Naruto was a little worried thus to clarify that he isn't shoulding the complete responsibility. There will be others that help him as well as some members of his guild from Konoha. However, Inari said he wanted to redeem himself from the days he had only sulk and brood. It was a positive change for the boy, thus Naruto helped him train as he corrected his stances and point out his openings.

It wasn't long until the end of the week was over and Naruto knew his little bet with the Swordsman was over. He was prepared and waited for him at the bridge because he knew Zabuza would eventually show up. Besides he had already posted his clones around the village as both precaution or unexpected turn of events. As for both Tazuna and his family, they were also teleported to his Guild in Konoha for their safety. The other bridge workers they were all given some time off until the Gato matter is resolved.

Inari had first wanted to stay despite his mother's worry, but Naruto had other plans for him and he also needs to learn that there is a time for him to fight and a time to flee. Unfortunately for most people the latter is the common option especially considering who he need to protect. It was the same sitation he had with his grandfather when he was first on the way to Wave, he didn't fight instead he flee like a coward. For Inari, his first priority would be to get to know the Konoha Guild members and try to establish a connection and learn what it means to be part of the Guild.

Of course the three civilians had been worried for him knowing that he will be alone. The short time he had with them had made him part of their family and Naruto felt grateful for it thus wanted to help and protect them from harm. The blond only smiled at their concern as he tells them he won't be alone because he will be joined by an ally soon. They were only skeptical but believed him anyway.

From the week long he had stayed in Wave, many villagers had seen and heard many good things about him. He may be young and only twelve like any other pre-teens, but he gave everyone the feeling he was much different. Many had seen his clones and learned what he had been up to. To an average civilian his abilities and his deeds were both godsend thus giving them small hope. The other thing was he was also hidding among them thus not rising Gato's suspicion making them believe he is their saviour. Others may seem indifferent now, but they all had their eyes on him. Silently praying that the "Mircle Child" will one day save their country.

Gato's little demonstration was just too bitterly successful. Taken a page from Tactics in War - "Kill one to set an example to a Hundred". It was once used by a known General in War to kill a traitor before their own men to show no mercy for people who betray their own brothers. Sadly this concept were used by a greedy and corrupt business man Gato on innocent villagers.

By taking down Kaji in a gruesome way, he broken their spirits by showing their possible future. If the price of failure is death, then it is too much for any normal civilians thus they rather accept the beating and the unjust tax upon them. In their minds, they believe living another day is better than imminent death. It was a sick sense of excuse but the tyrant had succeeded in putting that image in their minds. Thus why the people of Wave have hopes for Naruto even he is only a pre-teen.

Therefore when Zabuza sees the same teen waiting for him he had to stop to look for possible ambush. Remembering his last encounter with the kid that got away without even a fight made him seriously rethink his approach and with a little added caution. There was also the fact that no-one but them were on the bridge made the entire scene even more suspicious and smelling like a trap. It wasn't until when Naruto told him that no-one was here that Zabuza relax a little and approach the boy. No-one here now does not mean not later, it is still possible the kid had arranged some kind of reforcement or even hunter nins. Either way, Zabuza needs to be cautious in his approach as he half expected a hole in the ground waiting for him. His actions made our blond hero roll his eyes.

As expected the swordsman's first quesion was his primary mission, thus Naruto only courteously reply that he is safe. Zabuza then realize the brat had been sharpening his blade the whole time. From the look of it, he's been at it for a while as he tests its sharpness before putting his equipments away.

Obviously his next enquiry was if Naruto really considering taking him on. To which the blond replies with a "Maybe", the exchange kind of pisses the famous swordsman a bit. Before Zabuza starts to lose his temper, Naruto quickly jumps to his feet and get on with the show. It suits him well as Zabuza was never a talker, he added that Naruto must promise to tell him where the bridge builder is in his last breath.

The two took their stances opposite one another ready for any sign to start the fight. Since Naruto was just waiting, Zabuza decides to take the initiative and deliver the first attack. At least this way they can get the show started and Zabuza can cut short whatever plan the kid had made.

At first Zabuza wanted to see what the kid can do by making testing cuts and a few hard to dodge attacks. Surprisingly the kid just deflect the blow in a strange way and if couldn't he seems to have a way to block by halving his striking power. Even an accomplished swordsman like himself didn't know how he did it, but with years of experience with the blade he knew when the hit didn't felt right. For that reason he had to take some extra measures to check again his theories.

By now Zabuza was more interested in the technique than finishing his opponent. Instead, he starts poking at the defences and attacking at surprising angles to see what his opponent would do. He discovered the kid was not only taking him head on, he is doing in a completely unexpected way. If he was to describe it, the boy was constantly at an angle to him making his own strikes less effective.

Take his downward slash for example, the blond would lift his sword to block but before he was over powered he would slacken his hold and allow the hit to pass. By then his body was already out of the way, Zabuza could not understand it. Either the kid shift his stance in the middle or he did it after. The other theory he believe was the kid was able to redivert the blow and brought him and his blade away from the intended strike zone.

Haku had watched from the shadows, he knew he could have ended the match if he just jumped in. However, as member of the swordsman Zabuza forbid him to do so. Having journeyed together for so long, the last ice bloodline user knew his master had his pride. Especially when he is not only facing someone much younger but also fighting with so many handicaps. The jonin maybe a nuke-nin but for his pride he don't want to win in such underhanded way.

Naruto's skills while not bad, he is not at the level to combat professional swordsman. If he had faced any samurai soldier, he would have lost already. Not only had he lack discipline he too lack guidance. He may have his basic Uzumaki style down, but he didn't understand the meaning behind the blade nor to be a true master.

Aside from the lack of experience compare to the jonin, he is also fighting one of the famous Swordsman of the Mist. It was already a miracle he had lasted this long. If not for the Zabuza's curiosity he would probably have lost long ago. Hence when Zabuza surprised him with a sudden change of attack Naruto couldn't react fast enough because it was coming from his blind spot and away from his current blade position. In a desperate attempt to save himself, he used his free hand to knock the incoming blade away. This time it was Zabuza that was surprised as he had never encounter anyone both fast enough and with guts enough to strike his blade with their bare fist.

Zabuza had seen many fights and fought many duels, however what Naruto had shown him was not just sword style he had also added taijutsu into the mix. Hence the reason of his rapid rise of interest in the boy as well as his style. He can see the kid had some training in the sword because both his movement and stances were guilded or came from a competent instructor. Also his last desperate action also shows his mastery in his hand-to-hand style. There is just no way anyone can react like that if it was just a lucky last desperate moment.

However, Zabuza was puzzled because the brat seem to have the style down but not the body from training. Thus it is confusing the jonin and couldn't make out just how proficient he was. Unknown to him, Naruto had been using Kage Bunshin for his training hence giving him much experience. Unfortunately, his body could not keep up to his progress and our hero knows it. It was also his reason in going into the "Yin" version of his Uzumaki style.

Like the Sage of Six Path and higher levels in ninjutsu, there is a "Yin" and other "Yang". Very much like equal and opponsite, black and white etc. Normally male members prepares the Yang art as it is more destructive whereas the female go for Yin because their gender is not as strong as their male counter parts. Of course both arts can be learned by both sexes and one can not be stronger then the other. They were just like two sides of the coin.

Like all male Uzumakis, Naruto would have chosen "Yang" but since he is still a child he decided to start with the "Yin" because he could not complete against other full grown adults with his small body. Hence the reason he was doing so well against Zabuza and caught his attention in the first place. However, the hit he made on the famous swordsman's blade was part of the "Yang" art. While it worked and saved him, he was lucky because some of his clones trained behind his back in that part of the art. Of course he knew it afterwards and he could not order his clones to do everything he wanted thus he just left them as it was. They were all part of him anyway so it would be foolish trying to scold himself and since the majority did as they were told he just turn a blind eye on them.

Coming back to the fight, Zabuza had stopped his assaults causing Naruto to stop also. The blond didn't need to open his month as the swordsman had demanded why he was dragging the fight on. Zabuza accuses he for trying to prolong the fight so his re-enforcements can get here and surround the nuke-in. The swordsman warned him that it would not be so easy because he will fight to the very last breath. However, Naruto only smirked as he admited that the ex-Mist swordsman was only half right because he is anticipating reforcements but unfortunately it wasn't his. This statement totally baffled his opponent, because if it was not the blond's people and Zabuza didn't get any backup who the hell is coming.

Seeing Zabuza was giving him the look to split it out, Naruto explains that he had multiple shadow clones watching the country as well as Gato's place. Just this morning the businessman assembled massive fighting force and as we started the fight they were heading this direction. Hearing the exact number to around 100-150, the swordsman had to believe the midget is coming for him because you don't need that many if he was to subdue the village. Naruto didn't know why Gato had so many men coming but he had his suspicions.  
>Since Zabuza hadn't believed him the first time, he was merely delaying until the moment he gets his answers.<p>

Curiously Zabuza had to ask what if it turns out Gato was only coming to help him. Naruto just shrugged and said since the root cause is Gato, thus killing him would mean no-one gets paid thus further fighting is for naught. Without Zabuza in the fight, the rest of the thugs were just easy picking for him. These mercenaries were only strong because no-one dares to oppose them and they grew more confident because of their numbers. With his shadow clones he can outnumber them with at least five-to-one odds. Zabuza had to whisle as that would need hell of a lot of chakra.

Seeing the kid had thought of everything, he wondered why didn't send in his clone to fight instead of coming himself. Naruto had to scratch his head and sheepishly admitted he was in over his head and was confident his defence skills would hold thus wanted to test himself. He had also other clones to pull him back should the fight go out of hand. The last save from that surprise attack was just luck because even his clone didn't see that coming so he had to use the untested move in desperation.

Zabuza stared at his opponent and could not believe himself, how can someone so brillant at one point going to dump at the same time. He is having a headache trying to figure out if the kid a genius or just stupid.  
>However, he had already had his own suspicion on Gato. Even the kid didn't tell him about the midget the first time, he had already had Haku tailing the businessman and checking his backgrounds. The longer he stayed with the corrupt businessman the more he dislike him as he order him like one of his lackeys.<p>

Before anyone can say more, Gato and his men appeared on the other side of the bridge. The small businessman had been watching the fight, hoping for both parties to tire themselves. Then both he and his men can finish them off, it was a great plan for saving money as Zabuza had asked for a lot of money. At the time he had to agree because the swordsman was very intimidating. However, now with over 100 men behind his back he can make the jonin beg and feel sorry he had crossed him.

Gato had to change his plans because he became impatient when the two fighters stopped killing each other. Instead he took his men forward and decide to confront them himself. With the blond just a kid, he and his men should be more then enough to take care of the extra baggage.

Hence when Zabuza ask him what he and his men were doing here, Gato had to think up a good perfect excuse. Saying how incompetent the jonin was and he decided he will shown him how to get the job done and more efficiently. While he is at it, he decided to fire the swordsman and collect his bounty since Kirigakure had high price on his head. Gato also added that his "Time is money", thus he should be honoured that his death could still be use for his loss in profit.

Seeing that Zabuza was convinced now, Naruto starts his own attack first as he signaled his clones. Then there was screams of death as the men in the back were first killed. Before Naruto himself join in the slaughter, Zabuza shouted to leave him some. Taking the sign as temperory truce, Naruto smiled back and said "no promises".

With ten clones attacking, followed by Naruto and Zabuza taking the front line both Gato and his mens were in chaos. The guys in the front didn't know what's going on in the back and they had to force defend themselves while knowing something is coming from their blind spots. Not that they were much a match for both the ex-jonin or the young Guild Master anyway. Zabuza just rush in and took them all head on as non can fully defend from his gigantic zanbato. Whereas Naruto zigzag through the horde and cutting and left them to bleed from their vital wounds.

With his experienced eyes, Zabuza can now analyse both offence and defence of the brat's style. To these idiot thugs the blond may looked like he was zigzaging between them, but ex-Mist Jonin knew he was using complex footwork to maneuver between them. He just did it so fast and combined with his orthodox movements it made him look like he was shifting in and out of Gato's rack-tag group. In the jonin's eyes it was excellently executed and he believed the kid must have trained night and day to get it down to combat ready. Even if it had used on him, Zabuza was sure he may have problems handling it himself. Therefore these no-named mercenaries stood no chance.

In matter of minutes, Gato was left shaking on the floor. He had never been so frighten of seeing so much blood. It was different then when he and his men were cutting Kaji's arms off, this time it was his men that was cut down and he is alone with their killers. No wonder he was afraid, because he will be following the same fate the people he had tormented in the past. Without another word, Zabuza just cut the midget in two and told the corpse he shouldn't have double-crossed him.

Turning to the blond he caught a scroll which the brat says it was his payment for taking down Gato. Said that it should be enough to cover the cost for not taking down the bridge builder. Seeing that Naruto could have killed the man himself he wondered if there another reason he didn't. Again Zabuza sighed as the boy uses his genius side to explain that since he plans to liberate Kiri, he thought the jonin would need allies. While Wave is not a militery village, they hold important position in trade matters. Thus instead of aliening them by killing the bridge builder he can get more support by being the killer of a tyrant.

Besides, Naruto had already emptied Gato's safe yesterday when he saw the opportunity. All he did was henge as one of his guards and walked in like he owned the place. No one stopped him nor question why he was entering Gato's private chambers. Days scouting the place had helped him gauge who is who and their position in Gato's forces.

The safe was easy to crack, he was the one that designed the daimyo's safe thus he had done a lot of researchs on them and how to open one. It was the whole reason how he improve and remove any weaknesses for his design. All he needed was a piece of wire and he picked one off the businessman's table and within a few seconds the content was his. Gato didn't bother check if he still have his funds to pay his men before coming to the fight.

The swordsman didn't know if he should curse the kid or to call him a genius, it was giving him a headache. Had he killed the brat, he wouldn't have got paid anyway and the stupid kid had to fight him with his real self. Seeing the scroll was locked with blood seal, the money would have been forever lost to him. Zabuza was also curious what the kid would do with the rest of money.

To his surprise, Naruto said he would give them back to the village because Gato took it from them in the first place. Taking out another scroll he added that he had already enough money from his own business enterprise, the scroll contains the payment for training if he should accept. Defeated the jonin accepted the brat's offer to train him since he's been going on about it since the beginning. Besides he was also interested in the kid's style.

However, just as pull on the payment Naruto held on and questioned why he think he is only training him. Only then Zabuza knew he's been had again, he is not being paid for taking on one brat he is schooling a bunch of them. From the blond's explanation, he has his own guild in Konoha and about to set one up here in Wave.  
>Just how many brats he will be training he wondered. In the end, the Mist jonin made a deal for Naruto to help him with the rebels and in exchange he will train him and his guild. He had to sweeten the deal by letting him a set-up a guild also in Kiri but they will have to talk to one in charge first. With the civil war going, there would be countless orphans and children that could use his help thus Naruto agreed. He had already plans to expand outside Konoha, thus he was happy he is getting another lead.<p>

With Gato dead, Wave is slowly coming back to its original self. That evening after grabbing Tazuna's family they were met with one big celebration. Those with family have their home returned by Naruto as he hand over their their deeds forcefully taken by the greedy businessman. Others like the children Naruto helped, the boy had announced he will be building a Guild in Wave which all of them are welcome to live as one big family. He also told them about his already running guild in Konoha and Inari also let them know it is true.

To all their joy, Tazuna agreed to build him a super Guild House along with many other volunteers as they too wanted to contribute to their savior. They all had a laugh as Naruto complained how the bridge builder keep putting the word "Super" on everything he built. The blond joked that he was going to naming his bridge "Super Bridge that Tazuna Built" which earn him a quiet response making everyone laughed merrily. Somehow Naruto's joke was exact what he planned to call his bridge as the old man looked defeated but he was happy nevertheless. Wave had never been this merry for so long that they nearly forgot how to be happy anymore.

In addition, both Tazuna and Tsunami were happy in Inari's brave decision to accept the responsibility of looking after for Naruto's new Guild here in Wave. It filled them both with pride that their child would step forward on his own, making them see the once small child now finally growing up. During their stay in the Konoha Guild they learned how everyone became a tight-knit group that watches each other's backs. Inari also learned a lot from them as did the whole family from Wave. They too heard how Naruto never came to become ninja for the village and instead found his guild while selling seals.

During their time stay, Inari was excited as he was offered guildance in how to shoot a bow gun as one of the members uses one to defend herself. Other children too were happy to offer their help when they heard Naruto plans to form another branch in Wave and Inari was one of them. They didn't care he still has his mother and grandfather, while it was still a sore spot each of them were orphans but together in Naruto's guild they are one big family. Hence the subject didn't bother them much anymore because everyone in the guild are their brothers and sisters. Naruto had ran a good job as he kept everyone happy by giving them what they want the most, thus there isn't one soul not grateful for what he did.

The new family also didn't cause them any problem neither as Tsunami was really nice and help around the guild. They all had a feast as she demonstrate her home made meals to the large group of kids and teens. Not only had she helped them cook, she also gave them pointers to make the meal better she was almost like a mother they never had. She even gave them her recipe so they can make the same meals themselves. In the end, she also encourage them to come and visit her when they come to Wave and she will again cook something great for them. Everyone had to cheer as they had never sampled or forgotten the taste of a mother's touch.

This also played in Naruto's favour as he wanted his guild members to experience the world outside of Konoha. It was the reason he is setting up Guild in Wave, so that others can have a home wherever they go. He had planed to expand into other elemental countries, thus with Zabuza's offer he didn't hesitate to accept. Looks like Kiri would be his next destination for his third guild.

So when Tazuna and his family return back to Wave they were in midst of celebration. Words had spread that it was the same swordsman that was going to kill him that killed Gato and the bridge builder had been a little skeptical. He strongly believe his blond little protector had a hand in it. However, having heard Naruto's side he too felt it would benefit Wave if they have someone strong such as Zabuza as ally. It would be good for future business and unlike Konoha Zabuza and his name would help influence others in the near future. Of course the boy had to be right again, Tazuna had learned in the pass week that the kid is too wise for his age.

As for Zabuza, he stayed for a few weeks as he promised to teach them ways of the sword. A few of the older members from the Konoha branch turn up and they too were interested in swordsmanship. The jonin was a little surprised too because each one of them uses different sets of swords.

Dual-Blade Wielding is not easy thus not many would restrict themselve with both swords, normally they would keep one hand free and possibly use ninjutsu. With two blades in hand, it is not possible to apply for jutsus. Other brats only had what he considered as knives and didn't have much reach, but they make up for speed. At least the blond had similar sword as he, a slight smaller Zanbato than his.

He had complained to the boy because he didn't know the style for two-swords nor close combat knives. However, Naruto clarifies he only wanted his guildance and not his technique. As both famous and expert swordsman, he should at least know a few good pointers. The kid was always right, Zabuza was a little used to it by now.

Even his way was lay back and let others decide what they want, he somehow trained them into some level of acceptance. These kids were good examples, while they are not as strong or good as the blond but they all have their different potentials. Their weapons of choice also plays well to their character and all of them got it down to at least combat ready.

Most interestly, they all possesses bits and pieces of the blond brat's style. He had learned he uses the anicent Uzumaki art of fight, thus the reason Zabuza never seen it. The swordsman had heard of the clan, but never seen their style because they died out before his time.

It seems the boy had train others some of his style to help with their own style. Zabuza can see most of the base forms in them mixing in with the modifications. He was impressed, he didn't know how the kid did it but somehow he made a complete new style while mixing multiple arts together. Against normal thugs like Gato's men, these kids would have easily take care of them.

In the beginning the ex-Mist swordsman only agreed to train him alone, but now he was more than interested to see what the blond had done for his other guild members. He said he had got everyone one training or another and everyone has different styles of combat. This makes Zabuza curious as he wondered what other forms of fighting others have. The news of Fire monk's training was a shock too, the kid must have some influence with the Fire Daimyo.

Once again this brat is making waves in his head as he beginning to feel another headache coming. Just what the hell is he doing with the ninja system, looks like he will need to keep an eye on this kid. It was not like he want to kill the kid, just that he had the feeling this one's accomplish will rock the element nations. If Kirigakure managed to reform themselves, they need to rethink their own training strategies.

After learning about his Guild, the jonin thought it could benefit the village as well as establishing good relations.  
>Thus he added the condition for the boy to set-up one in Kiri. Having been with the kid for a week he knew there is something in the boy, and he had the feeling it would help him. Besides Kiri is currently in civil war, thus he would need as many people he can get and Naruto gave him enough vibes for him to enlist him. With the boy making waves now, it would benefit them as they ride along now instead of letting it hit them. He had probably came to the same decision after riding along with the kid for the past week.<p>

Haku had too agreed and happy to help as Zabuza stared at him strangely, since when had the kid met Haku? Unknown to Zabuza his little weapon was very out-going thus had approached Naruto to ask if he had his precious people. They formed a small bond as Naruto told him his guild and how he would defend them with all his being. Since then the last ice user was hanging around and checking out the new guild as it was being built. Thus many children knew who he was, they remind Haku when he was lost and meeting Zabuza.

Haku was also having fun because they were not afraid of him or his ice making abilities. After hearing he was with Zabuza, they all thanked him because everyone knew it was the jonin that made the final kill on Gato. No one was afraid because they all thought Naruto's clone technique was more impressive, making the gender challenged teen almost face-faulted. Before the others from Konoha arrive, only he and Naruto were experienced in ninja stuff thus they spend a lot of time with them.

The two also had a short spar with one another as demonstration for the new Guild members making everyone interested to learn about fighting. With Naruto making a clone for each of them, everyone got their own personal Naruto tutor. Thanks to his own way of teaching, the children were very enthusiastic to learn and better themselves. Taking a page from Haku's quote, "You are only strong when you have precious someone to protect." It made everyone look to the ice-user's direction causing him to blush a little, but they all like the quote.

Soon the two weeks were over and the Guild were in near completion. It was time for Naruto to leave and on to his next destination. Zabuza had kept his word and trained everyone that was interested, Naruto too needs to keep his and join him in liberating Kiri. There were still many children in Wave without a home, thus the town had been helping find them and point them to the Guild. A few hotels even offered to house the children until the Guild was complete as well as Tazuna since he has extra rooms.

His Konoha guild members also assure him that they will help them and take care of the new guild. There will be more members arriving from Konoha, thus if any trouble comes to them they should be able to handle it. Besides, they can activate the emergency seal if there is anything they couldn't handle.

Unknow to them, there were still some remanent of Gato's men in a separate hideout. They had not known their boss's death yet, thus they will be coming later (this was part of the extra scene in Naruto anime). Long story short, Inari would end up captured and learned he should have learned some taijutsu techniques like other members suggested. Still he tried his hardest and escaped using his brains, taking Naruto's advise he managed to calm himself and thought up a plan. Having raced back to the Guild, he managed to warn everyone in advance thus all Konoha's member were prepared and waiting.

The fifty thugs were angry how their surprise attack turn out not so surprise anymore. Against the well trained Konoha Guild team, the mercenaries were no matched. They may not have Naruto's clones to help or a jonin like Zabuza but they made up with variety. With the range fighters picking them off from a distance they were disorganized and quickly taken care of.

Surprisingly no-one in Konoha group attempted to show off, especially the swordsmans in frontlines as they were the shields to their comrades in the back. From their display, they could easily cut down their foes had they just ran into the mob and finish them off quickly. However, they always return and had one member covering the formation. Interestingly it was the dual blade user, he was probably the strongest as he stood as shield deflecting any stray arrows effortlessly and cutting down ones that stupid enough to come near him.

The new guild of Wave all learned a very important lesson that day and so did Inari. They realized the technique they trained were for themselves but they were for others. When Naruto had quote Haku's line they didn't quite understood it, they only thought it was cool. However, seeing the Konoha branch displaying their skills they felt a little ashamed. They saw how the group fought with one another, never leaving anyone behind.  
>It caused many admirations among the new group and inspired to become more like them.<p>

Author Note (again): Just to let you know, I didn't have a fixed image on every member of Naruto's Guild thus I only randomly describes their skills. Hence, there will be no new characters and no plan to create or even name them. It was just too troublesome as Nara would say. I will only try and use only Naruto characters hence no random names to confuse the reader.


	6. Chapter 6 - Wave Aftermath

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's rant: A little insight on my stories, please note that my English isn't very good therefore I know there will be mistakes. However, since I am working alone on this and quite new with the site thus I am not familiar with all the helps available. If you know something that can help with my grammar or writing the stories please let me know. I was informed many times to get a beta, so unless someone was interested please also let me know. Otherwise, hope you enjoy the story.

Wave Aftermath

Having left Wave, our blond hero followed Zabuza to meet a woman named Mei Terumi. He was told she is the leader of the resistance and a scary woman with two bloodlines so he should at least prepare before speaking to her. However, what interest him was not her position or why someone like Zabuza would be so scared of her.

What actually caught his interest was hearing about dual bloodline because he never knew someone could have two at the same time. It was how they got on to talk about bloodlines in general and how Kirigakure ended up in civil war. Regarding dual bloodline itself, it was not such a big deal because the Third Tsuchikage Onoki also has two bloodlines that made him float around like a balloon.

This reminds him of how Lady Shigure had from time to time told him the importance of information gathering. At the time he thought it was because she was from the reconnaissance division that she was exaggerating. While he understood its advantages but he couldn't fully understood the significance at the time. Thus the reason he is picking up the pieces and bug Zabuza to tell him more.

It's how they got into small talks to get him up to date on ninja nations as a whole. Aside from passing the time, it gave them an opportunity to learn about one another so a little trust can be formed between them. The trip was quite uneventful as they traveled at a slowed pace to prevent attacks from both sides. You never know which side has the trigger happy ninjas that normally shoot first and ask questions later. Besides Zabuza just realized he was already in hot water with Mei since he neglect to report in for months.

Since his last failed attempt on the Mizukage, Mei Termumi formed the new resistance and he had to find out the hard way just how much a temper she had when he disrespect her the first time. It was the reason why he was trying to get the boy to tell him his plan, this way he can prepare himself and get her off his case. Had he just hand her the kid, she would literary fry his manly parts without listening to his excuses. While it is true she threatens nearly everyone under her the same way, but Zabuza was in no hurry to find out if she would really go along with the threat. Only now he realized he needed more to convince her of his choice.

Unfortunately, Zabuza was used to the old ways of interrogating others for information. So he was a little lost when it comes to asking nicely. Instead he try asking subtly, which to his frustration the blond only tells him it was a secret. The only useful thing he knew was the kid was decent in making seals so he can supply them new tags. Sadly Zabuza didn't have his confidence thus warned him Mei is likely to blow her top if it doesn't impress her.

Having negotiated with a few royalties, Naruto knew how to catch their attention and ways to convince the rebels his values. Considering how Konoha had react to his seals, he knew the they would feel the same. As for joining the war, he can also take advantage to have first hand experience with his tags and see how they do on wide scale war. At the same time he may find ways to create other more useful seals or improve upon the old.

Another point, he believes helping the resistance is the right thing to do because he too did not like the unjust slaughter of bloodliners just because they were different. Aside from that he also believes helping them would benefit his guild and a worthy investment. While it is true having a daimyo on your side have its advantages, but if he can ally himself with an actual village and its leader. Then his guild could become something similar like the Courier ninjas. Should things go smoothly as he had hoped, he could have another base and home in Kirigakure.

Currently Kiri maybe the weakest of all great villages, but if they can stop the war there is a chance for them to recover and come back on the same level as other major hidden villages. Hence he hoped to end their war and help them quickly get back on their feet. The other reason was because they have direct access to Wave by sea, thus if he can establish trade and connections Wave will also benefit.

As if to set the future in motion, he had both Tazuna and his guild to secure Gato's port. He had two reasons to do this, by occupying the port he prevented another tycoon from taking over Wave's seaport and at the same time to keep an eye on anyone sneaking in through the dock. The other was to gain access to the waters, which he hoped first to connect to Kiri. They are the closest port with routes to multiple countries, it was the same reason Gato took control of them.

Not only can they bypass several countries to reach Tea, Lightning and Water countries, they can sail to Nagi and HaHa Islands too. With both port and bridge they became the most ideal country with a direct access to Fire nation which can lead to other major capitals. Since Kiri is so far out of reach, Wave would be one of the key country for them to connect with others. However, the tough part would be in the negotiations because if not careful his guild would be seen as trying to steal their missions.

While Naruto had no intention of getting into their jurisdiction or fighting over missions, but it would be difficult to convince them otherwise. Thanks to his seals he had amassed quite a sum of money. Aside from Konoha, his other clients in the Fire Capital were no cheap customers. Since most of them were either the daimyo or other royalties they paid him handsomely for his job well done. As a result he also had another guild built within Fire Capital where he again had some of his guild members to take care of the place and training new members there.

Anyway since Kiri is still at war, there is no use to start counting chickens before they hatch. Whether a deal can be made or not means little to him because it was just a side bonus from the promise he made with Zabuza and Haku. As he often said so in his younger years, he would not go back on his words. Still he had a feeling it wouldn't be too bad because both the rebels and himself were alike as they were rejects for being whom they are. Hence he believe it would eventually work out, he will just have to be patient.

Before he had left Wave, he had instructed his guild to buy as much food and supplies as they can for the warehouse. He wanted to be prepared because you will never know how long the war would drag on and supplies are one of their top priorities. Since most of the supplies they ordered came from the Fire Capital, and the traders there were exceptionally grateful to their guild they were given huge discounts. It was also because they ordered in bunk their sellers were even more happy to get rid of their stock.

On the other hand, thanks to the guild in Fire Capital the traders were able to do business without the risk of fighting the bandits. As most of the traders comes from the main capital, they often needed protection to get to their destinations. Often small time traders could not afford class C protections from hidden villages thus the guild in capitals sets-up mediocre protections where one or two of their members tag along.

It was relatively popular because they are only paying one or two members for protection instead of a team of genins. Unfortunately, this package normally comes with a jonin instructor along with the commission fee to the respective village and the total cost is way beyond any small time traders willing to pay. Now thanks to the UZU guild, they charge only a small fee for basic protection and if they ever get overwhelmed they can always call their guild master for backup. As previously explained, Naruto had given each of his members a tracking seal which he or his clones can be summoned at anytime. Hence if the battle became too difficult they can summon him or his clones for either help or extraction.

As for his guild in Wave, Naruto had asked Tazuna's help in renovating the guild house so that it is also a warehouse. In fact, his guild will be directly linked to the docks. Without Gato around, the site was empty thus he had decided to occupy it to prevent another Gato from taking over. Since Wave is mainly a fishing village thus he hoped to have some of his guild members specialize in water element. Not necessary in jutsus, he hope they could work something out or learning about shipping business.

In the warehouse itself, Tazuna helped him remodeled the storage rooms so he can store different types of stuff. Combine his seals along with special remodeling, he had part of the building made for refrigeration. When Naruto had first suggested it, the bridge builder didn't thought it was possible. Of course he was no ninja, so everything the kid did was amazing itself. Unknown to him, Naruto's seals were already beyond understanding of most ninjas.

His latest creation on ice seals were mostly thanks to his new friend Haku as he gave him new insights how "Ice Release" was made. With a little research and experimenting he was able to advance his element seals as well as his old project "Energy Conversion".

Unfortunately the concept was more complex then your average seals as he had to divide them into separate and smaller parts to understand. At this stage, his seal making was already advanced passed seal master class and even someone such as Jiraiya whom was renowned for his mastery in seals could not understand. However, thanks to his clones and Uzumaki genes he was able to advance as far as he did. By this time, his seals weren't limited to two dimensional standards such as on tags or on any surface. Instead he made them three dimensional.

If one must explain such complexity it would be like multiple tags aligned together where they are joined some way or another. Of course when started this project he had multiple strips of paper to connect between levels. On the other hand he had also made a 3D model in multiple chakra plates but they were rather expensive thus not very economical. Thus he experimented using multiple tags and drill holes to connect paths through the small holes. It was one way to connect top seal to bottom and they were no means easy.

Complexities aside due to this discovery and combined the needs of Wave, he proposed to start the country's trade in construction. With their experience in building the bridge, they shouldn't have too much problem as long as they have Tazuna as supervisor. Along with his seals, he had some ideas to bring new evolution of buildings to the market. For this purpose he explains his plan to the old bridge builder.

Tazuna would have accepted his proposal anyway, both he and the entire citizens of Wave couldn't repay their debt for generations. However, based on what the kid can offer them he too had to agreed it will be evolutionary. Not just for Wave but for every nation, "Climate controlled houses" just where does this kid get all these ideas. Most of all, how is it even possible.

Having stay by his side for weeks, Tazuna had seen the kid do miracles. Not just keeping him alive, he gave his grandson a purpose and made him take responsibility. The town almost worship him wherever he goes as they still believe he is their survivor, not that it was false. In addition, he still hangs around the slumps and finding other children that were too scared to come out.

Somehow his actions calms those around him as he won many over and took them to his guild giving them a home. It was sad to heard that he was like those children at one point so he can understand them. Residents in Wave too saw the kindness in him thus too try to help out from time to time and cheer everyone up. They occasionally give the children some fruit they harvest and fishes they caught.

It warms the old man's heart to see his home slowly coming back to its pleasant self. Their little hell was still not forgotten, but Naruto's words helped encourage and soothed them by making sure the next generation will not see the same horror. Actually those words were circulated by his grandson as he try to give courage to one of the town folks and he quoted the words from his big brother figure.

Beside getting rid of Gato, Tazuna believed his most impressive feat was to turn someone like Zabuza Momochi to his side. As a normal civilian, he may not know who the ninja is but after speaking to Haku the bridge builder was too shocked to pick up his jaw. To get an adult to listen to a teen was already quite a feat, but to get someone from one of the 7 swordsmen and an veteran general jonin on your side was like trying to hold back the tide.

When the young guild master mentioned his connection with the Fire Daimyo, the bridge builder had to do a double take. His plan was to invite the Fire Leader to stay in one of his new designs and if he is impressed, other clients will flock their way. It would be the beginning of his plan as more guests and clients will follow, making Wave bigger and more successful if handled correctly.

If successful there will be no need to pull in customers, instead clients will automatically seek them out. With the help of the local smiths and construction crew, he could update and change the design as he test its efficiency. Having talked with Tazuna, he believe having the modern hotel built would attract clients after they tasted its benefits. Wave would be the center of the driving force for new building constructions and they would be the only ones possible for such projects. As Naruto had explained to him, his seals were one of its kind and no-one in the whole element nation would understand even if they knew it's secrets.

In the short time he stayed in Wave, his clones managed to create a simple design for capturing and storing sun energy only to use later. Their idea was to absorb and store light energy which later can be used during the night. It was a little space-time seal idea and combined with transfer of one seal to another. Capturing solar energy on the roof and reuse it anywhere inside the house, it was one of its kind.

However, until he built his first prototype and along with his other creations, he shouldn't count his chickens yet. Including the assembly and adaptability, he still has much work ahead of him. Aside from his products, he still has his own reputation to keep hence it would be months until they can put it on the market. For now Wave should concentrate on its own recovery as priority whereas his project second.

In the meantime, he had discussed with Tazuna to build a separate company where he will be the owner partnering with UZU. He will think up some small projects for now while they build their first house prototype as he work out all the seals and how to install them. When it is time, Naruto will invite the Fire Daimyo over and offer to build him his first summer house. Of course, they will need to livening the country up more for these big players.

They will need more cooks, restaurants as well as hotels for guests and royalties. For this reason Naruto got the perfect idea for his new prototype building - his own hotels.  
>It was an excellent plan for it will serve both his objectives perfectly. He can use it for both advertisement or as a testing site for his seals so he can monitor them on daily basis. If he really wanted to see if they were working as they should, the ideal way to find out is to live in it himself.<p>

It would be perfect when his new invention works as he expects, once the Daimyo come to visit it would help him demonstrate its effectiveness. Of course if proven successful, he would start by improving the living standards in Wave before mass producing them in other countries. He simply just need to connect the dots to see how far he can take his business and who would be interested in them. Extreme countries such as Snow and Suna would benefit, so he would consider visiting their countries next.

Since Wave was just recovering from the tyrant Gato, Naruto decided to fund the town by giving them jobs and with Tazuna as leader he set most of them up as construction workers. As most of them had experience in building the bridge thus it was easy to build his hotel. Also having heard the building could generate more new visitors and important people they all agree to help with extra enthusiasm. Besides with Naruto offered to pay them, it gave many of them a job and extra income.

Since the entire construction crew is in Wave, it help speed up his projects and development time because he can change and modify the seal constructs with the builders. Having the crew near his development site would help him maintain and develop upgrades and testing them quickly. The other advantage was he can inspect and monitor the seals while test run them at the same time. With number of rooms he had to work with, he can see how flexible his designs work when he had to modify the seals in every room.

As for his guild, he left his clones and others from Konoha to handle and train the Wave children. Things ran quite smoothly as his Konoha guild branch brought materials and supplies across the country. With every member different from one another, they help the Wave guild in different areas of their specialties. They even purchased weapons from Dustin's shop for those training in weaponry. Thanks to Zabuza, many grasp the basics of swordsmanship and continued with their daily training.

Kiri

Having left clones to help out the guilds, the real Naruto was in a meeting with the rebel group and their leader Mei Terumi. Zabuza was never an ideal kage material hence the reason for his lack of success when trying to fight the Mizukage's forces. So when Mei took over and try to recruit him, he rightfully refused saying he would never let a woman order him around. Of course she convinced him otherwise and Zabuza never got so scared for his manly parts as the woman don't fight like his other Mist Swordsmen.

She also took no shame in assault and target his treasure that defines him a man. What was more scary was she was literary screaming her actions while Zabuza grew more terrified from every near miss. Since then it was no wonder why all males grew pale when they sees her and took her orders seriously. Zabuza was no different, even before the meeting he sent Haku to give her the mission money before coming for the audience.

True to the swordsman's worry, she was already glaring at him. He had heard the rebel were running on fumes as they lack manpower and field advantage. On the Mizukage's side, they had both the fort and many loyal soldiers thus why all their raids were unsuccessful. In fact, recently many of their forces were captured thus reducing their power further. Naturally she was pissed that he was gone for months without reporting in and not around when they needed him the most.

In order to avoid her wrath, he decided to shift everyone's attention to our blond hero in hope she would forget about his neglectfulness. Naruto rolled his eyes but stepped forward anyway catching their attention. Mei was intrigued when someone such as Zabuza would bring to the camp, Haku was a good example since he had a rare bloodline.

Surprisingly Naruto was calm, having met with many high standing authorities such as the daimyo and other nobles gave him the confidence to speak freely. He introduced himself and letting them know he is the owner of three Guilds currently active in Konoha, Wave and Fire Capital. Due to clashes of interest, he encountered their swordsman and eventually came to some business propositions that he believed would benefit both himself and the rebels. He can hear a few members in the group scoffs at his offer, seeing he was still just a kid they don't believe he could give them anything useful.

Ignoring them our young guild master ask permission to come forward. It was a standard courtesy he learned when addressing nobles thus giving them better impression of him and also added a little mystery. Had he just waved his tags in the air, they may not even bother to see what he had and dismissed him completely. He needed everyone to slow down and take their time to realize his tags were completely different.

Nodding her head, the rebel followed his lead as they met on their leader's desk. To each of their disappointment he took out some seals as he spread them expertly on her desk like a magician showing every seal he had on offer. Having studied some sealing work she immediately recognized the differences to the common tags. Knowing he had caught her interest and understanding he praise her for her knowledge in spotting the differences.

He was not doing this just to get on her good side, but genuinely impressed that she could see they were no regular seals. It was the most appealing part of him as he was always honest in his opinions and only give credits when it was due. For those not clear, he will first explain their function then later he can demonstrate their differences. Since he had been selling them in Konoha all this time and even approved by the Hokage himself, he was confident the rebels would recognize their values.

True to his expectation, as he explain all the technicalities they were in awe of what these new tags can do. Just the single new explosive tag alone could help them blow off the gates of the camps and at the same time giving them more strategies to use. However nothing can prepare them for the final seal he had because it is a demon seal suppression tag and according to him the tag could literary disable Yagura. Unfortunately, the only draw back was only he can operate it because they will need an Uzumaki to both power the seal and to use them. It was another reason why he was here the first place.

Later during the demonstrations, the rebels were convinced because the so-called guild master had not lied or exaggerated. His seals not only more powerful then they thought, it literary blew their minds. Using just one explosive tag, the entire training field was destroyed. Their hadn't been any tricks as it was one of the rebel group that actually activated the seal. He had to follow Naruto advise to the letter and he was glad he had, otherwise he would have been blown into crisp.

Usually in order to produce the same explosive effects, the ninja would need to wrap themselves with hundreds of tags. Hence you can forgive and understand why the audience gagged over one demonstration. Thankfully thanks to that demonstration, it gave them hope in turning the war in their favor.

Then again our hero was not yet finished as he went ahead to show them his element tags which can trigger the element the tag was designed for. His most recent and impressive work was the ice blast tags as it turned the entire field to ice without the ice release bloodline. Like his other demonstrations, he let the others to set and trigger the tags to show he was not secretly making the effects himself.

No doubt Mei began to see the reason why the blond was so confident. With seals like these, any ninja village would pay an arm and a leg to get their hands on them. If they can secure themselves the supplies, man power would be the least of their problems. In fact any good strategist would tell you, against a large army you have only two options. Either face them head-on with an army of equal or larger size, or send in a small but elite team and wreak havoc.

A small an elite team not only can maneuver freely, they can cause major confusion among the enemy ranks. Even when they were found out, it would only spread panic as they try to root out the traitor from within. With the addition of Naruto's seals, they can cause heavy damage and drawing enemies away as they would believe they were being attacked by major bloodline users. Especially with the 'Ice Release' as many still remembered how deadly they were during the war thus no doubt it will draw many ninjas wherever it was used.

Since the rebels were low on man power, thus they have been relying on strategies as well as hit-and-run tactics. So far they were doing surprisingly well, but they all know if they really want to win the war they will eventually face the Mizukage as well as more ninjas. However, with the new seals becoming available they can now strike back as well as using them as distractions. One of their main goal was to free the rebels that were recently captured, this way they can regain all the forces they lost and plan another attack. His tags not only gave them an edge, they can increase their strengths ten-fold if used right.

After seeing what he had on offer, both Mei and the rebel group knew immediately they had to have his help if they really want to win the war. In fact, from the moment he showed her the demon seal Mei knew she couldn't refuse him or his offers. The demonstration was just courtesy and a sign of trust letting them know the tags were the real deal.

As the leader of the resistance, she had been doing some research on how to deal with Yagura because whether they win or lose she still needs to fight him. Unfortunately the only option was sealing thus she recognized a demon suppress seal when she saw one. Having had a close look over the young seal master's last seal she knew it would be more than sufficient to do its job. She may not be an expert but she recognize some of its symbols along with few others thus knew he spoke the truth.

As he further explains to them, the tags they see now were the originals without any concealment. Therefore when the finished tags are available, they will find them much different then they are now. He has a few samples to show them and letting them know they have been sold and used by Konoha ninjas for months. In order to protect his own secrets and efforts put into making them, it was best to to hide them within itself.

Mei nodded and fully agreed for his insight, if another seal master could understand his work they could easily reproduce the same tags and reap the profits. Having learned and seen his demonstrations, both Mei and the rebels knew without him there is no hope with their war. Hence as the leader she would like to hear what he had in mind. Seeing how much he had in control of the session Mei is interested what he could want from the rebels.

However, to her surprise and the rebels he only requested for an alliance and the permission to build his guild in their country. In order to understand what his guild do he explains on why he build them and how he planned to have them all over element nations. Since they are basically civilians, thus he don't see how it would effect ninjas but they can work out the details after the war is over. Aside from forming his guild, he is here to repay Zabuza for helping to train his guild.

The rebel could not believe their ears as they knew he had them cornered and could have demanded anything but instead he was only here to repay his debt. Of course some could not help but suspect he had ulterior motive or perhaps working for the Mizukage. However, Mei had no reasons to suspect him because he was brought in by both Zabuza and Haku. While the Kubikiribocho user didn't have much a brain, he does have reliable sense of character judgement. As for Haku, he was much more difficult as he literary only trusts Zabuza and Naruto seem to have won them over speaks volumes to his character.

After hearing his work and what he can offer them so openly, Mei knew she could trust him. Unlike other leaders she the the misfortune of meeting, they hide behind politics and only lend a hand if they can gain a lion share of benefit in return. Asking help from major villages is next to impossible because they prefer Kiri to kill themselves then to revive them. After-all one less competitor for missions means more for each of them.

Anyway in the end the decision was unanimous as they took him among their ranks. Their plan was to let him handle their supplies and delivery but he ended up playing central role in both strategy and key operations. In the beginning they thought since he is new other may yet to trust him thus only let him deal with his own supplies for now. However, plans change when he had to open his mouth but they can't complain because with him around they have now a much better chance to win the war.

It all started when he was invited to discuss how and when his tags will be ready, this way they can implement their own plans accordingly. In addition, they need to co-ordinate how and when his supplies will be shipped and delivered. Unfortunately thanks to their new Intel Kiri had been increased patrols around the area lately, thus more difficult for them if they were to transport large supplies. It may be due to the number of captured rebels that lead them believe there isn't many of them left thus they put extra efforts to end the war.

However, our blond hero wondered why they didn't take this opportunity to rescue their comrades and at the same time take over their camps. If everything go as smoothly as planned they could hide openly in plain sight while pretending to be Mizukage's men. They could sit back and capture the loyalists each time they enters the camp. Sadly while the idea was sound, but unfortunately they were never successful because the camps were built like fortresses and well guarded at all times.

Puzzled the young guild master wondered if they can Haku's mirrors to teleport in before disabling the guards with his tags by putting everyone to sleep. Unknowingly he thought idea out loud, he only realizes this when everyone suddenly stopped talking and stared at him. The only thing on their minds was - You can make silent sleeping tags? They all had the urge to slap their heads until Haku raised his question that he would need to know where to teleport because he could end up in a room full of jonins. It was easily solved as Naruto said they could get a lookout and easily guild him.

The plan went as smoothly as he had predicted, the camp was not prepared for his new tags and an enemy from within. They believed the war was literary over since they captured this many rebels hence many were quite relaxed and drunk thus had not expected a raid. With a team of elites including Mei, Aoi and Zabuza along with few others they all made it near the wall and waited. Thanks to the navigation, Haku made it in the camp without being seen.

As the plan suggested, he need to deploy the ice tag where the communication tower was located to prevent anyone using or entering the building. Then he need to set the sleeping tags around the camp to knock out anyone coming for support. With his stealth skills better than even Zabuza's Haku only needed a little chakra to teleport to a secluded area ghost through the camp like he wasn't even there. His timing was perfect as the tags went off just after the gate was opened and the rest of the elite team also took action as they took out all the guards quickly. Around fifty rebels then stormed in only to find the battle was already over. Naruto's plan was just too effective as were his tags, he even had Haku positioned a secondary tag a distance from the rest in case the more cautious ninjas tried staying from a distance. It was a solid victory for the rebel as they not only brought themselves extra time and a secured base, they gain hundreds more men power.

By morning the rebels completely took over the camp, they masquerade as Kiri soldiers and pretend to be Mizukage's ninjas. This way they can capture any ninjas coming their way and at the same time report to Kiri that everything was normal. When teams from the village were sent their way, the rebel group can say they never reached the camp and report that there had been heavy rebel activities. Since many of them were originally Kiri ninjas they knew most of the protocol and how they should act. So instead of the rebels as prisoners they were now exchanged with loyal Kiri ninjas as prisoners.

Using the same plan, they took over another prison camp and secured both bases for future operations. Their plan had always been to buy time, they couldn't attack the Mizukage due to both shortage of men and winning strategy. Should they strike now, they would just be throwing their lives away and the men just released from the prison also needs time to recuperate.

With two prison camps now secure in their hands, they can take a small breather to regain a little of their strength. It also help as they recuperate while healing the released prisoners while the higher ups plan the next steps of their strategy. As for the loyalists, all of them were captured and placed in the prison that used to hold the rebels. Thanks to Naruto's strategy no-one escaped as he had every exits covered before the operation. The camp is only useful when the enemy doesn't know they were captured.

Anyway as per Naruto's advise Mei ordered the prisoners not be mistreated because Kirigakure couldn't afford to lose anymore ninjas. Their little war had cost them their homes and also their unity, it will be awhile before they can wise again. That is only if they can win the war, but even if they do the country was already to the point where they may not recover.

It will be a few days before Mei the leader of the resistance addresses them. As advised she need to let them know something was wrong with their Mizukage and that killing the bloodliner will only weaken their home. Of course it was not easy to convince all of them hence she left them decide once the war is over and in the mean time she promise them they would not be mistreated.

Unfortunately, not everyone can be saved as there were always some extremists that are dead set on their old ways thus wouldn't even listen to reason. They were a danger not only to their fellow prisoners but also ones guarding them, thus few were executed to set an example for others. It serves to remind them they were not so generous to let them do what they want. After-all they are still at war, it is better to remove the problem before they became the problem.

As weeks passed, the Mizukage began to suspect something was wrong. He had no reasons to believe the camps could be compromised since they still maintain constant communication and live report of the skirmishes between them and the camps. Since the camps were built like fortresses and could not penetrate by the rebels or the strongest bloodlines easily, he had no reason to suspect them. Especially when their walls were crafted with special seals to neglect chakra, hence any chakra usage would be useless on them. In addition, the seals also enforces the structure so any physical damage would be halved. They were ideal for holding prisoners thus drawing the rebels away from the main village.

Teams after teams were sent for the past weeks but non reached its destination, the two bases only corresponded with negative answers. However, he did received warning that the rebel had been very active lately as they tried several times but unsuccessful to break and release the prisoners. Based on these facts, Yagura believe the rebels must have set up their bases between them or that they have cut off the paths between the bases. Clearly a remarkable strategy, if they can't get in they barred anyone else from getting in.

The Kiri teams had tried to go as far as they can but found no evidence of the rebels or combat. A few more weeks had gone by since then and just as the Mizukage was trying to figure out what the resistance was up to, a distress message was received requesting immediate backup. Yagura had been waiting as he believed the rebels were preparing for all out final assault. His theory was right because the same message had came from just one camp, it was from both and nearly at the same time too.

Luckily he had been anticipated this thus was prepared and had his troops on standby from the beginning. They were all ready to match at moment's notice to finish the long overdue war. Thus when the Mizukage gave them order to go, every soldier cheered and ready to end the resistance in one swift fight.

Unknown to Kiri, this was exactly the scenario Naruto had expected. His strategy was basically divide and conquer, by using the two bases as advantage the loyalist's forces had to split in two. Then using his army of clones he further divide the forces as the Kiri ninjas gave chase. The goal of the rebels was to lure the enemy away from the Mizukage thus they were defending mostly and pretend to attack just to confuse their opponents.

Ironically it was Naruto's prank experience that made the entire operation possible. Even in his own village the anbus fell to his trick, thus leads to the chase around the village. Now with his advantage seal knowledge, the Kiri ninjas never knew what hit them. They should have known when the rebels didn't fight them directly, but since they were fighting 5 to 1 odds they expected the battle to be easy.

However, the resistance's main goal wasn't the ninjas it was Yagura, they expected once the Mizukage is taken care of the rest will follow suit. Hence Naruto had Mei Terumi to draw him out to a one-to-one fight and getting him away from his generals. Since leader of the resistance is confident she is capable to fight or even beat him, she knew once he starts using the biju's power she would lose. At that point onwards it will be the young guild master's job hence he gave her his prototype kunai that happens to be similar to the Konoha Yondaime's special weapon.

With the pride of a leader on the line, Yagura was forced to fight Mei Terumi without any support from his generals. His subordinates already knew not to question their leader thus had to stay away from the fight. The battle was fierce as both leaders fight to dominate whose the rightful ruler of their village.

Every plan have risks of its own, thus each and every members of the rebels have to put in their own efforts. Naruto's reasons for Mei to fight alone was to show everyone that she too is a capable leader and at least on equal grounds to the Mizukage. Unfortunately when the Yagura uses his biju, having rebels nearby would be just throwing good men away. Like always Naruto gave them both the advantages and disadvantages of his suggestions, they can decide if they would go along with his proposals or not.

Mei of the Terumi clan is a woman, but she was no weakling as she fought head to head against the Jinchuriki of Isobu. The same goes to Yagura as he was not selected as the Mizukage for his Jinchuriki status. However, in the end he will have to overwhelm her with his full power. The heavy influence of the biju's chakra was felt across the whole battle field as the loyalist cheer for their kage. They all knew no mortal could fight against one of these beasts, thus the victory was already theirs.

Just as planned, before Yagura completes his transformation Mei used the Kunai and summoned Naruto. She had threw it behind her opponent thus giving Naruto advantage in slapping his seal on its blink spot. Since he was really attacking, Yagura suspect a thing until the seal was placed on him. By then Naruto had already activated the demon sealing tag, forcefully making the Mizukage to revert back to his human form.

While the seal worked, it also temporarily disables the Jinchuriki. The sudden disconnection would cause the person feeling weak as their body tries to adjust the chakra balance. Mei was about to kill the tyrant that caused the whole "Bloodline Massacre" until Naruto stopped her. Looking into Yagura's eyes he can see the emptiness in it thus caused him to believe the Mizukage was being controlled.

Quickly he took out another tag and apply it on the man's forehead before activating it. The tag glowed bright before a huge chakra rocked across the entire battlefield, it was so powerful it cancelled out all jutsus as well as their ninja tags. Apparently, due to his lack of defense against genjutsus Naruto devised an alternative means to combat his weakness. His idea was to fed and store huge amount of chakra into his disruption tags and when applied it would generate a shock pulse that should knock out the strongest known genjutsu.

Since genjutsu was applied by manipulating the opponent's chakra flow, thus when the tag is activated on his forehead it would shock the body to reboot itself. The tag was mainly designed for himself because his huge chakra network hence why it was so potent. Luckily it was just as effective for Jinchurikis and exactly what was needed to purge his system of the jutsu's controlling effects. Unfortunately the side effects was just as everybody can see and cancelling every jutsu in the whole battlefield.

Thankfully the Mizukage recovered from its effects just as everyone gathered, otherwise the fight would have gone into overtime. As the general surrounds their leader, the rebels commanders too came together around Mei and Naruto. They all seem want answers and since the rebels were looking at the blond for explanation the Kiri generals too turn to him knowing he the one caused the hugh chakra pulse. Seeing that everyone was exhausted, both sides agreed to dismiss their army before they get restless. It was a great idea too as everyone too wanted answers, but both generals and commanders told everyone to go home for now as they will find out and make announcements tomorrow. There was no point everyone trying to ask their own questions thus the generals and commanders will have a leaders meeting now.

Kirigakure Village Center

As promised the next day everyone assembled in the center of the village including the rebel faction. They were of course separated by both generals and commanders from both sides to prevent them fighting one another. Even before the start of the announcement both sides had already started a few verbal insults which had to separate by their respective commanders. Thanks to yesterday's closed meeting they were more aware of their village's crisis thus did their best to break the tension. At least they needed to keep everyone inline until their leaders can give the speech and explain their situation.

After listening to what had happened and how they were manipulated for over ten years, they couldn't just accept the explanation without any evidence. Sadly the proof was their own kage, no matter how much they want to deny it they all had at least some point suspected their own leader. Those that dare to question or even fought his actions ended up like Zabuza or just killed. In a way these generals knew they had failed both their kage and their own village. They had let their own people fought against themselves to the point where they were close to being destroyed.

As both leaders had proposed, they needed to turn the situation over and fast. Hence for the rest of the night, they discussed how to break the news to their people because they knew like the generals would not accept them easily. Both sides would not accept what they have done for the last ten years were just some ploy of unknown shinobi. No-one wants to admit that the half of their village people were slaughtered because of a mistake. Neither will the bloodliner forget how their clan was massacred to the last man.

While the village center were restless, everyone had to quiet down when the Mizukage finally made his appearance. Even the rebel faction followed through as they too wanted to hear why the battle was stopped when they were on the verge of victory. As their leader speaks every loyalist recognizes the slight changes in their kage's actions. In their opinion he was more himself instead of the drone he had been. For the past years they felt he was more of a messenger as he just decides and gave them orders. He convinced the village that bloodliners were monsters, thus needs cleansing.

However, today he dropped the bomb that his actions weren't his own and that their entire village had been manipulated. Secondary everyone was again shocked as he decides to step down his leader position because it was his responsibility to protect them but instead he massacred half of them. In the end as his last job as their leader he nominated Mei Terumi as the next Mizukage because of her leadership in leading the bloodline members.

Of course the announcement were not approved by the majority and many believed it was a trick made by the bloodline faction. Most of all they don't know if they can trust her, especially the fact she was part of the opposing army during their civil war. Hence when Mei steps forward most of the loyalist were unhappy and openly disapprove her position. Those with her knew her temper, thus understood what was about to happen. Clapping her hands together she sends a blast of blast of harmless chakra into the crowd to shut them all up.

It seems she too have something to say thus she forcefully shut everyone up. The ex-rebel leader was not nominated because she was simply the leader of the resistance. While he was being controlled, Yagura learned much about Mei Terumi hence the reason she was his biggest obstacle at the time. Not only she is a brilliant leader, she also has the charisma too as well as good connections.

She quickly had the crowd's attention as she raise her hands to quiet the village center. As they had discussed yesterday she had to win the crowd and prove to them she could be the right leader to both the old loyalists and her own people. This time she can't afford to show bias because as kage she will have to look at both sides equally. Hence in order to get the royalist's approval she told them who she is and how her family was completely wiped out by the Mizukage. She had to hide and savage whatever she can just to live day by day until the rebels found her. Step by step she work her way up in hope to restore her clan and village back in order hence the reason the resistance was formed. Zabuza was one of their old generals whom questioned his leader thus end up part of the rebellion.

Just yesterday she had to sit with the person responsible for murdering her family and yet today she is next to him to convince the village her actions. To be fair she will have members of both faction's generals and commanders keeping their positions whereas Yagura as her adviser. Thanks to this civil war, Kirigakure is very weak thus they can't afford any dispute as they needed to unite as one. Still it was difficult to get everyone to agree as some didn't want to admit they were wrong, others could not face the fact that bloodliners were just normal people. Having used to the same believes made them harder to accept something that was proven incorrect.

It was part of what he had anticipated hence the reason Naruto was still here and was also on stage. He was also part of their discussion as he clears up his part between the two factions. Yagura had been surprised that a third party was also involved and part of the reason the rebels were winning as well as his recovery. Normally he would have excluded him from the discussion but having heard and seen what he can do the young guild master was left in the tent. At the time Mei too wanted his involvement because the kid may be young but he does have a better head than her best strategist. Often he would think outside the box and made the plan much simpler than it should, hence she too believe he could help close the final curtain to their major problem.

Hence when Mei finishes, Naruto steps forward which immediately quiet the entire village crowd. Many had never seen him, plus he was still in his teens thus everyone was curious what he was doing up on the stage. His introduction was even more puzzling as he introduce himself as the representative of UZU and neutral party between the old Mizukage and the rebels. When he got to the point of him being responsible to the chakra pulse everyone became either amazed and disbelieve for his claims. He explains he won't be showing them the pulse explosion again because it was used to knock their Mizukage back his senses thus were very difficult to make. However, he can give them a show of his other works as well as sharing some of his knowledge.

With a clap of his hands and seal molding a massive piece of cloth was dropped producing a screen big enough for everyone to see. It was one of his side projects which only came in handy today where a village wide presentation became useful. Combining methods in both copy and projection seals, he was able to copy and project what he want on to the large cloth behind him.

His little display caught everyone's attention as he uses visual aids to help explain the situation in the element country.  
>Part of his work entails him to learn about the country he about to visit thus he collected a little detailed information on each nation as well as their respective hidden village.<br>After-all if he wants to run his guild he should be familiar with whose ninjas they likely encounter and may require the kage's permission.

Hence, he shown them the map of the elemental nation along with minor villages. It had detail values representing the ninja forces of every village. Both Kumo and Iwa were leading with around 10700, Konoha around 8000 and Suna at 5300. By estimate Kiri is now around 3500 including the bloodline faction.

This may not be much compared to other great villages, but as our blond nicely pointed out the fact that one of the minor village such as Kusagakure has around 3000. Base on rumors, there is also another new village on the rise called Otogakure. Apparently they seem to be taking not just village ninjas, mercenaries too were accepted hence they quickly raised to power with also around 3000 ninjas. By now even the civilians can see where this was going as Naruto explains the repercussion of their civil war. Not only had the unknown enemy succeeded in weakening them, they have also created a rift within their village meaning their forces weren't 3500 but less than that. Ninja that can not work with one another could not be part of the forces, even genins knew that.

Moving on and factoring the total population size of each village we have Konoha leading around 40,000, Iwa 32,000, Kumo 24,000 and Suna 16,000. Unfortunately Kiri have less than 10,000 total population, meaning they can never recover their military strength no matter how hard they try. Simply because they don't have enough people and sadly not everyone can become a shinobi, it also takes years to train. The new information seems to do its job well as every citizen in the center shown the frown on their faces. Both Yagura and Mei looked into each other and smiled, they knew Naruto could do something to help give their people the right nudge. Unfortunate for them this was still only the beginning as they knew there is a difference between understanding and actual following through the task.

However, having brought the crowd to the same level of understanding Naruto then switch tactics and target their insecurities. While everyone seem to understand they had been part of the conspiracy, it does not mean they can simply accept the reality and let go of the past. Hence he brought up the fear each loyalist had in common, that bloodliners are monsters. This happened due to the coup made by the Kaguya, a kekkei genkai users whom were categorize as bloodthirsty, ferocious savages. The description may stand true for the clan in general because even the clan itself was afraid of their own Shikotsumyaku abilities. Pulling bone out and use them as weapons, it was quite a nightmare for those not used to the sight. Also thanks to the coup, the whole village witness the horror of bloodliners with their own eyes thus why the massacre got started.

Having learned the history of Kiri, Naruto knew this was the KEY turning point for the village. He needed an even greater catalyst event that could break the people's hold of the old so they can let go of their hate. Hence he discussed with both leaders of his plan, it was risky as they knew if not handled carefully they could end up something worse than a civil war. While Yagura seem to hesitate, Mei however believed in the youngster.

Ever since they start working together, the red head too believe saw what Zabuza had seen in the teen. He is not only trust worthy, he has his own little charm that put people at ease. Not to forget his own resourcefulness and luck that pops up from time to time. For the weeks they worked together Mei had seen many miracles made by the blond thus was confident he can turn the citizen around and help her rebuild Kirigakure. As for Yagura, he knew Naruto is also a Jinchuriki thanks to his own biju thus he too put his own trust in him. Besides, as he had decided to retire it was the new Mizukage that's calling the shots hence he is leaving it in her hands.

With both leader's blessing Naruto captured the crowd's attention by comparing their old kage's Biju status to the bloodline users. Some of the bloodline haters too found the logic correct because if they believe the curse blood users were monsters then their own Mizukage would be more of one since he contained a demon. Before the crowd could start following on that line of thought Naruto then explains that this was part of Senju Hashirama's fault by giving each village a demon as a sign of trust. This was a dangerous territory as one wrong word would mean an end to Kiri, you can never predict the desperation of extreme fear would do to people. However Naruto need to align their way of thinking so everyone has the same level of understanding before turning them around. True enough many started to sway to the blond's explanation and began to question why the biju and their containers were so valuable.

In order for them to fully comprehend the matter Naruto nodded to Yagura to begin the demonstration. At first the crowd was impressed and awed by its power as he begin to gather chakra in his transformed state. Then there was a cry of horror when the buji bomb was discharged and shot in the distance, it exploded with a terriable backlash as everyone experiences the force behind the explosion. Luckily it was aimed into distant waters where nothing could be damaged or destroyed but the effect was so devastating that a huge tidal wave was formed. The generals and commanders had anticipated this thus managed to form a shield or barrier for everyone's protection.

Naruto did not mince his words as he explained why these monsters were used while they were so dangerous. Normally he wouldn't like to use such words to describe his fellow Jinchuriki as well as himself, but in the villager's mind now it is exactly what they thought. Hence in order to reach them, the Naruto needs to lower himself to their line of thoughts before attempting to correct them. Once again he re-divert their attention back to the maps showing new numbers that were previously left out.

The new information shown Kumo and Iwa both had two Jinchurikis, Suna has one and a minor village Takigakure too have one. While the first Hokage had the right heart for peace but the rest of the nations just weren't ready for bijus. Thus having witnessed what biju can do, each and every village wanted more power thus the start of the first ninja war and how biju containers were shifted. As they have seen from the demonstration, one biju bomb was all it need to wipe out a single village. Hence the idea a village with the most biju would dominate the entire nation was formed. It was another reason why 2nd ninja war was formed as they continue to fight and capture bijus as well as gaining new bloodlines.

In the history of Shinobi nation, Kumo had attempted two times in getting themselves a bloodline. First attempt was the Uzumaki but they were unsuccessful due to Minato Namikaze whom later became Yondaime. Their second attempt was the famous Hyuga incident where the heiress was captured. They were half way successful but ninja could not leave village as the clan head killed him. However, Kumo retaliated using politics saying the ninja killed was the acting ambassador between two villages meaning Konoha broke the rule of non-aggression act. Hence Konoha had to surrender the Hyuga responsible to Kumo but instead of Hiashi Hyuga, the elders of the clan gave them his twin brother Hizashi Hyuga.

As Naruto show them again the diagram, but now with ninja forces divided into biju containers as well as bloodline users. Both Kumo and Iwa seems to have the strongest forces as the Third Tsuchikage even has a legendary kekkei genkai which gave him the abilities to manipulate three nature abilities earth, wind and fire at the same time. Rumor says he has both a son and granddaughter that may also inherit his ability. Those were just examples and Naruto had no time to give them the whole list of abilities and all ninjas in the element nation. If they were interested they can all verify his words themselves and in their own time.

However, compared to normal citizens isn't ninjas more scary? One hand seal was all they needed to kill and they can hide in the dark waiting just the right moment to assassinate you. Normal civilian may fear ninjas with training and chakra, normal ninjas would fear bloodline users because they have better advantage. It is no different that bloodliner also fear the biju containers. However, by looking into bigger picture they will see at the same time how each village was balancing out by having bloodliner and bijus. Mostly importantly while they are all deadly, they are also their only protection against other villages.

Some of the more emotional and vocal ones asked if they can just forget everything. Staring down at the ninja that spoke, our blond hero harshly responded "Forget or be forgotten." In a normal tone, he also added that even if they don't finish each other, the other villages will probably finish them anyway. It would only be a matter of time and depending on what they think they will gain from it. One less village means more missions for others.

Whether bloodline factions or the Kiri ninjas won it wouldn't have mattered to other villages. Since Kumo desperately wanted bloodline users, they can just waited until bloodliners won the war before storming in to take whom they want. They would be easy pickings due to lack of men power. However, if it was the other way round Konoha would just kill everyone. Kirigakure was ignored all this time because it would be easier to take down once they have stopped killing each other.

Rumors and some form of intelligence also said that Konoha have their own underground units for this type of missions. They have special forces that can eliminate a small village without leaving a single shred of evidence thus no-one can prove their existence. However, every village suspected the leaf village because those circumstances only results in Konoha reaping all the benefits.

Understandably Naruto voiced that some of them may have lost their family members during the civil war but they must not forget that many clans were destroyed and completely wiped out. Everyone wants to see themselves as victims and not able to let go of their past, but they should ask themselves - what would those that died want you to do. It couldn't be revenge because knowing those that killed them were being manipulated means the real killer was laughing behind their backs. Those couldn't let go should ask themselves what will you tell your dead friends and relatives when you finally get to meet them. Would you tell them you fell into enemies' ploy and continued to slaughter your fellow villagers. Or isn't it much better you tell them you rebuilt Kirigakure better than before and at the same time looked for the real culprit.

Then the blond go about telling them of Uzushiogakure as they were once a thriving village whose sealing abilities were unmatched. History wrote that other villages were so afraid of them they joined forces just to wipe them out. The ruins of the village still exists today and it could be something they can remind themselves the future of their home village. Some of the older ninjas have heard of the said village thus understood what the blond trying to say. Other more experienced ninjas too have pass the site when they cross to the main lands hence they can picture what their home would look like.

In the end Naruto reminded them he is not part of their governing body so he can't tell them what to do. The reason he was here was because both their leaders wanted him to share knowledge and to give his unbiased options. Everyone are free to do their own research if they have doubts. In fact he encourage them because they can see with their own eyes how other villages were doing compared to their own. With that over he stepped down from the stage, the people will need time to assimilate and decide for themselves what they want to do. After that Mei spoke a few encouraging words before ended the meeting.

Since then as per their agreement, Naruto was given permission to build his new guild in the village. Yagura too helped him by showing him how to talk to his Biju and in time teach him how to control it. All in all, the village loved him as his actions no only stopped their war, his advise gave many new goals to look forward to. As they rebuild Naruto suggested many improvements and seals he can supply from his other guilds to greatly help their village.

While there are still few problems but Kirigakure looked much better than before. With Mei as reasonable kage, she was able to work together with Yagura to make their village better and stronger. Just as Naruto had promised, he had supplies available for the village so no-one will suffer as they continue to rebuild. It is still far from perfect but they all knew they were in the right path.

As for Naruto, he was widely talked about as the rebels tell stories of how he helped them to take down the camps and without killing anyone. Even those that were quickly defeated were amazed at the strategy and new seals he was selling. It was true that both the loyalists and rebels still have rifts but they managed to throw away their differences when they talked about Naruto. Both sides were interested to learn more about their mystery benefactor and how he appear to their lives.

The generals were more easy going as most of them were doing their jobs and have more of a level mind, so they don't have problems working with either sides. They had to admit with Naruto as bridge they do have an easier job in handling the two factions. After-all the teen seems to have the right charms and personality for both sides of the village. Especially the children as he was more vocal when it comes to correcting their behavior. In the end he makes them both cry and laugh at the same time, bring joy to other villagers as they found their own argument petty and selfish. Many also wondered just who is Uzumaki Naruto and where exactly he came from.

Author's Note: Once again sorry for the late update, too busy, no inspiration, writer's block etc. Seems I was hit with a bit of a problem writing this part. Some of the reader may have known that I planned to end the story this chapter, but it seems I had a rush and already wrote the next chapter. So there will be one more chapter coming before I stop with this story. One more thing, I was not a big fan of re-work or rewriting the same story because I feel it was lack of progress as I could spent the time writing other stories. However, if you feel I should rewrite or at least correct my spellings of the early chapters please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7 - Final

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's rant: A little insight on my stories, please note that my English isn't very good therefore I know there will be mistakes. However, since I am working alone on this and quite new with the site thus I am not familiar with all the helps available. If you know something that can help with my grammar or writing the stories please let me know. I was informed many times to get a beta, so unless someone was interested please also let me know. Otherwise, hope you enjoy the story.

Suna Revolution

After Kirigakure came to some form of stability, Naruto began to move on to his next location - Suna. As the work on his hotels bear fruit, he starts to look into different countries that would benefit the most by his creation. He decided on Suna because it was probably the easiest to convince his buyers of his climate control invention when they are in the middle of the desert. Thanks to his ice seal research, he believe even the village leader would see the benefit of his seals. Snow country would be later since his clone still having trouble making heat seals without setting everything on fire.

Just as he had hoped, the Kazekage immediately accepted his offer but was not as forth coming to let him set up shop in his village. The man had planned to purchase his technology and hope to mass produce them under his own village's power. Our young guild master seems to see where the kage going with this thus he tries to explain the technology was not for sale, it was more of leasing without the payment. Hence in order to secure fund, the building will be mostly commercial so profits can be generated.

He could think of this as clan secret but on an international level. Hearing this the Kage was not happy, because he did not like the idea to split village income with someone from the outside. Economically this could effect the village intake as money could not be controlled by the village internally. However, Naruto has his own view in where this new evolution would take them as he explains the pros and cons of his involvement.

With new buildings and increasing comfort, it would increase tourist and clients to their village thus more missions for them. Suna is one of the most least desired places because of its geographical location. Naruto halted the village leader from his angry protest by making his point comparing their village against others. He said it is important they know and accept their short coming before moving on to their strengths.

The only visitors are mostly merchants that tries to make a few ryos by travel the long distance and through harsh weather. Sadly these merchants were few and on a decrease as more desirable villages such as Konoha and other minor villages purchases their ware. While he didn't want to hear it, the kage knew the blond spoke the truth. It was another reason why even their daimyo out source their missions to Konoha.

Hence our young guild master propose the change in the village. Aside from the extra comfort, his guild can improve their travel and transportation up to the nearest villages and Wind Capital. He had planned to design large transportation called buses that can collect and drop travelers between cities and villages. This way they can eliminate the less desirable factor in coming to the village and at the same time welcoming more guests.

The Kazekage had to admit, the more he hear the more he believe the benefits they could reap and better for his village. Just like he had explained them it would be evolutionary and there will be more pros than cons. However, when he came to how he his technology was realized the Kazekage again hesitated and it was not missed by our young hero. Unknown to Naruto, thanks to the seal's failing his son turn from their protector to now a psychopathic killer.

Thus the Kazekage took advantage of the situation and gave the blond a challenge to test his sealing capability. Should he succeed the village leader agree to his conditions and accept all his proposals. Naturally our hero agreed, it was a win-win situation for Suna as his job was to fix Gaara's seal.

Hence the reason Gaara was immediately summoned to his office. Naruto was surprised because this was his second encounter with another Jinchuriki like himself, one look at the seal he knew immediately what this was all about. Still he walked a small circle around Gaara just to examine him, no doubt the red head was already annoyed thus lashed out suddenly at whom he thought was just a bug. Having being called by his so-called father already irritates him and when the stranger circles around him was just too much for his psyche. However before the sand can take a firm hold on the blond, he slap a seal on his head which quickly disables the sand.

Surprised at how his obvious attack was stopped and the voice in his head disappearing, Gaara was shocked how the stranger had completely immobilized him. Without the constant voice in his mind, even the son of a kage felt a little scared and truly alone. He could not even step back from the mysterious blond as his legs wouldn't listen causing him to almost fall over.

He would have fallen on his rear had the same stranger not caught him. While the experience was completely new to him, what he felt was just a slight disconnection to his biju and chakra thus a little disorientated. Naruto reassure him that he will be alright and he is only here to fix his faulty seal so he could sleep without worry.

The Kazekage was speechless, he had expected the blond to be able to handle himself but he didn't expect him to both stop his son as well as listing all the problems with his seal. However, this serves to tell him he made the right choice and the blond seems to know how to fix the seal. True enough Naruto told him he will need to redraw the seal as the tag he use was only a disruption seal thus only works temporarily. Sure enough a few days later, Gaara was able to sleep without Shukaku always screaming for blood.

Having seen the results, the village leader had to agreed to the teen's proposals but he couldn't help but felt a little ashamed because he still needed the daimyo's approval. To his shock Naruto told him he already got their daimyo's acceptance, in fact he has letters from several high standing royalties' signatures of his plan. The kage wondered aloud why he didn't show him the letter because it would have save him the time and negotiation details. However, the young man was not here to try force his hand as his goal was for the common good, similar to a partnership where they can work together.

Of course the leader had to ask what happens if he had refused the deal, Naruto said he would just let the Daimyo know he changed his mind. Like the blond's other business partners, they like him for both his attitude and personality, the Kazekage was no different.

Knowing that the blond had already talked to their Daimyo, the Kazekage could now understood how and why they regain the missions they had lost. It seems he also own the teen his thanks for restoring the faith of their country leader back in Suna. With evidence of constructions in Wave and new ideas he have for Suna the daimyo was easily convinced. Since Suna is located in the middle of nowhere, it was no surprise even their Daimyo see them not worthy of investment. Sadly the only form of business was trade and even less merchant want to come all the way to the hell-like desert.

After hearing what he planned to do, the Kazekage believe it would definitely change the village. Not only was the teen's idea revolutionary, he is also a seal master of his own right. "Climate Controlled" houses, even their best seal master could not figure out how he accomplish them. Another shock was he managed to befriend his son where non of his children could.

Besides improving the living standards within the village, he also built other wonders that baffles the entire council. When he first come into the meeting and request to build a pool outside the village, the entire council laughed at the stupid request. However, they can't reject the request because he has already the permission of their Wind Daimyo. To deny it would mean to go against the wishes of their country leader. In less than a month the entire village was baffled how a massive pool managed to stay as a pool.

Normally when there isn't a constant water source, any water would just evaporate under the scorching sun. Not only the water stay fresh in the pool it also maintained its cool temperature. In the beginning many villagers had laughed at the stupidity of the construction and they all watched for weeks just to get the last laugh because they all thought it was impossible. When it was finished he literary turn the place into a resort as he asked the Kazekage if he knew any great cooks. At the time, the village leader couldn't answer him as he forgot to pick up his jaw.

Not only was he shocked for having a pool in the middle of the desert, he also found his youngest son Gaara there as well. From the look of it, the red head had been hanging around for a while as he laid quite comfortably in one of the sun beds. Seeing how the kage been staring at his son, Naruto helpfully said that Gaara had been a great help with the construction. He got another odd stare from the whole family as both the eldest daughter and other son was with him. Everything was changing a little too fast for them to cope and the magical pool that is always cool isn't making it easy neither. After he regained his composure, he recommend a few talented cooks for him.

Thanks to the way of seals, he was able to find a way to keep the water in the pool and not get dried up as it should. Ninjas with chakra can also adjust the coldness of the water temperature by channeling a little chakra through the seal crystals. The crystals were another one of his creations as he managed to craft the necessary seals inside them and use them as conduct.

Due to the size of the pool, several crystals were allocated at several points. Each allocation only affect the area they were positioned so not the complete pool is changed. No doubt the place was one of the most popular locations in Suna and later other shops began to open around it making the place more lively than it was. Thanks to his new invention more jobs were available and more visitors came to Suna for the sunny weather.

At the same time his buses idea was also a major asset to the village as people do not have to endure the scorching weather just to come to the village. His initial design was not complex and it was pulled by local animals. Only the passenger section was upgraded with seals to provide additional comfort and protection. He gave it another name and called them coaches because it was more luxury.

Similar to the pool, he had added seals to filter the hot and cold air so it is like a carriage but with an extra form of luxury. Thanks to this idea traveling across the desert and between nations was much easier thus gaining more trades and visitors. Along with his UZU guild, Suna never look cleaner than before as homeless children no longer litter around the streets as they were taken in by the guild and giving them the opportunity to make their own wish come true. With Naruto as guild master he attracted many new members and guided them in the right path.

When the Wind Daimyo finally came to visit, he was very impressed by the changes and he even brought the Fire Daimyo with him. Apparently he had heard of the amazing pool in the middle of the desert thus had to see it for himself. It all happened during a diplomatic visit as they happened to talk about him thus lead to this event. The Fire Daimyo too had wanted to visit the blond just to see how he was doing thus gave him the excuse for a visit.

He found the boy could have been a great ninja, Hokage even but sadly due to politics he couldn't even made genin. However, he was happy as the young man now manages the biggest and most successful guild in the whole nation. The sad fact was most of his guild members were those considered trash or worthless by Konoha standards. Now these same members were few of the strongest protestors of their guild, makes him wonder what the Hokage doing with the village.

With his guild in good hands, Naruto was able to leave and travel from nation to nation as well as establishing new guilds. He was in general a free spirit, without fixed ties to any hidden village he is free roam the world. While forming a new guild was not his main objective but often he ended up building one anyway. There are always those that were unjustly thrown away or those without others to help and support them. Hence the reason he formed the guild so people like him can come together and support one another. Thus why he traveled from village to village, picking up those with nowhere to go and ones desperately needs help.

On the other hand, the Fire Daimyo was pleased because not only had he improved the relationship between Wind and Fire, he also managed to impressed the Water country leader. It won't be long before the Water Daimyo join them and he had a feeling the other leaders will be coming along sooner or later. Thus he couldn't help but looking forward to see this in the near future.

As both Daimyos finally arrived in Suna, the Kazekage now understood how the Wind Daimyo met the young man. It seems he was personally introduced by their neighboring leader the Fire Daimyo, apparently he impressed the fire leader so much that his presence could benefit Suna. The Kazekage again was shocked that their Wind Daimyo also granted the young man to open his guild in his capital. It was good thing he had already gave Naruto permission to set-up his own guild in Suna otherwise it would make them look bad in the eyes of their Daimyo.

What still puzzled the village leader was how this Naruto Uzumaki managed to befriend the Fire Daimyo in the first place. Even normal ninjas couldn't get an audience with their country leader, so how does a normal civilian like him get to meet their leader. Nevertheless he thank both leaders for introducing the fine young man for making Suna much a much better place to be.

Konoha Aftermath

Looking back at Konoha, Naruto's ascendancy was not without effect on their economy they just didn't know he was behind them neither. Unfortunately due to their arrogance in believing their management flawless they didn't think too deep into them. It had happened before, clients leave to try their luck in other villages only later return back to Konoha for even lesser profit. Konoha merchants only smirk as they cut them even lesser deal then they promise making excuses the goods were no longer fresh or other kinds of bullshit.

Strangely, only this time some of these clients didn't come back. While they still think it was of no significance, they did investigate anyway. It turns out some traders that normally took their bullshit went and trade with other smaller villages. Since Konoha still have many big clients, they didn't care too deep about those small timers.

Small time and independent traders are not like big companies where they can afford ninja protection. Thus they had to risk their lives traveling with caravan full of goods and money if they were successful in selling their trade. They were unfortunately easy targets for bandits and nukenins after their supplies. Hence they were considered insignificant in the eyes of wealthy merchants.

With Konoha as the center of economic boon many big name merchants flocked to the village in hope to make a profit. They were relatively successful thanks to the village's geographical location thus were promised power and seat in the Merchant Council. As the markets increases different trades were established and bigger the council as Konoha had to deal with everyone of them individually. The village council were convinced to this strategy because its the money that makes the village prosperous.

Thanks to their booming results, they were welcomed and brought along more wealth and more success to the village. Due to this the Merchant council controls nearly all import and exports, thus they also became one of the main source income for ninja missions. They were treated like Daimyo because they can pay handsomely thus some of their mission sometimes take precedence.

Sadly most of their missions were often politics related, either establishing new trade or making new deals with another merchant. Most ninjas were trained for combat thus dislike politics but many were forced to accept because they were for the betterment of the village. It was for this reason that the merchant council was so important within Konoha. Without them the village may loose large sums of money as well as goods they use everyday.

Hence for this reason they became arrogant and often turn down trade if they didn't get the best deal compare to other villages. They were also known to turn down traders they don't like, hence many just out right hates their guts. Unfortunately with other major villages on an economical decline, Konoha was the biggest market for small traders like them. Therefore many were forced to trade and appeal to them even if risking their lives on the road against the bandits.

However, thanks to Naruto's guild these traders were able to travel freely under the guild's protection. At the time, Konoha didn't care for these small time traders as they still have their big money making clients. They think they will see the error of their ways and eventually come back because Konoha's market were unbeatable.

There had been a few rumors of other villages on the rise but knowing whom they were they didn't care. Wave had only small population and knowing they were the same village where the lying client had sent their last Uchiha into danger they dismissed the village like they were nothing. Mizugakure may be part of a major village, but since they were just recovering from their civil war the Konoha Merchants didn't expect much competition from them.

The same applies to Suna because they are right in the middle of the desert. Even their Daimyo gave up on them, it was no doubt Konoha merchants didn't expect much from them neither. After-all Suna can hardly be called a thriving village, since all they have was sand.

Kumo and Iwa had been the same for many years, thus not much had been changed from them. The last they heard of Iwa was they exhausted their mines and they couldn't dig deeper due to insufficient resources and tools. So the village was running on fumes and it would only be a matter of time before their entire economy collapses. Their only source of income were ninja missions as they try to keep the village afloat.

For this reason the merchants believed Konoha is only great and most successful thanks to their management. Thus lead reason why they should be part of the council and should have power over missions. They made the excuse that only the right ninja can handle their type of missions and in this case they were more expert than even the Hokage. Along with a huge population and high demand for the market, they make a huge profit just from buying and selling the same goods.

Not to forget Fire Country sits right in the middle of four major capitals, hence another reason why they were so successful. In their geographical location they were in the best position to reach other capitals as well as other smaller countries. Hence if trader wants to cross to other lands, they most likely make a stop in Konoha because it would not be safe to camp out on the road.

Big time business merchants have their own private contact as well as connections with other capitals. It was how they kept themselves on top of their competitors and dominate their own part of the market. Through their circle of influence, they will meet other partners whom share their ideal thus join them to make their circle bigger. This was the true meaning of the phase "The rich prospers while the poor starve." Those who can't keep up will be left to the wolves, leaving more money for the other vultures.

Fire Capital and Fire Leader

However, and unfortunately for them Naruto had somehow worm his way through and changed all the villages they considered not worthy to their investment. Call it karma or retribution because all these villages seems to be one way or another have some beef with the so-called merchant's council in Konoha. Since they controlled most of the market some villages were blocked from trading with them saying it would damage their reputation with other wealthy countries. Wave was a good example as all trades were stopped from Konoha because Tazuna had lied about his mission. They felt it was worthy punishment for sending their precious Uchiha to danger.

Without them knowing Naruto gave them an alternative by using small time traders as well as his own guild. Since UZU had been the traders' protectors, Naruto let them know Wave is open for trade thus many came to the village. While the village is still small many traders made more money because they don't get ripped off. In the end they managed to come to some form of compromise and brought what the village needs so both sides win.

Later when Kirigakure and Sunagakure were open for business, these small time traders have more business to run. In addition with his guild set-up in both countries, his guild can collect intel on what local village needs before passing the information to other guilds. Using seals he developed another system to help circulate trade. The trick would be like summoning seals, you write your requests on specially made seal paper and other guilds can apply chakra to check for the updates. It will be like missions, village needs, shortages and urgent goods can be registered.

Naruto ran his ideal with the Fire Merchant's Court, they all agreed and supported his idea. Traders can check in with the nearest guild to see what other villages need before traveling. This way no village will be short of anything and at the same time speed up the delivery.

In addition, due to their past dealings with Konoha both Kirigakure and Sunagakure were less incline to do business with them again. They still remember their arrogance and attitude thus will only work with those sharing the same distaste. Luckily and to both Kiri and Suna's surprise Naruto somehow has his own connection with the Fire Daimyo's court thus offer direct connection with them.

Unlike the merchants in Konoha, the Daimyo's business enterprise were the best of the best. Thankfully every member of his court have a long line of service with the Daimyo through generations thus they were all lords of the royal house. Having dealt with politics since birth the Fire Leader isn't naive to let anyone into his court. Naruto was an exception, but it could also be the fact that he is also an Uzumaki royal descendant.

His actions also spoke volumes of his character, thus why both the Fire Daimyo as well as his royal court listens to his words. Especially their head merchant as he extended his service showing the blond how to finance his own trade as well as offering him his service. They were also apparently friends as he was one of Naruto's earlier clients since the Daimyo. In fact it was thanks to him Naruto start selling his tags.

Dustin may have had him start his career in sealing as well as purchasing his work. His merchant friend however was the one that got him into mass production. It was how they became friends as Naruto learned about trade and the basics of money making. Aside from Konoha he was also the main reason UZU tags were also available in the Fire Capital which later throw away any suspicion only Konoha have them.

Since it was also available in the main capital and coming from the Daimyo's court merchant no-one dared to question where he got them. Obviously if the main Capital also selling UZU tags then it only make sense other nations have them too. The Hokage would not bother to confirm this with other nations because at the time their relationship isn't at its best. Konoha even took missions from the Wind Daimyo, thus the Sandaime believe Suna wouldn't be very responsive.

Besides his skills, both the Fire Lord and Head Merchant found the blond interesting and refreshing to work with. When working with the teen he treated them both equally and like a real partner. He only made his suggestions and offer his own opinion, most of all he was sincere and honest with them. Unlike other business vultures, they only cared about fattening their pockets and gaining something in return but Naruto gave them a different perspective.

One time the head merchant said he could have made a lot of money with his seals because they were one of a kind. He offered to double the cost as he knew ninjas would pay an arm and a leg for them. However, the blond said he only wanted to earn for his efforts he put in. He also mentioned his own treatment in Konoha, inflated prices for rotten food and he never wanted to turn out like those people. For that reason Naruto learned to protect his work and only allow people he trusted to sell his seals.

When next time the Lord Merchant meet with the Daimyo he told him about what the blond said. Their conversation seem to often revolving around the teen as both believed the young man is destined for greater purpose. Thus when they heard he started his own guild they were not overall surprised. Having learned his reason of forming his guild for homeless children both men were impressed. In fact the Fire Daimyo had long wanted to improve the situation in his capital thus requested him to also form his guild in the capital.

That was weeks ago as they received news of another guild formed in Wave and they purchased a lot food and supplies from the Lord Merchant. At the time they didn't know why because only his guild members turned up and said their young master got himself a storehouse guild. They want to both provide temporary support to the Wave citizens as well as filling up the storehouse. Not even a month gone by he was contacted by the Water Daimyo about Naruto Uzumaki and how he had resolved the Kiri incident. To say the Fire Lord was surprised would be an understatement because he had only just read the report that Wave have managed to get back on their own feet.

Around a week later Naruto turned up and hope for him to write a letter of introduction to the Wind Daimyo. Thanks to the previous visit from the Water Leader, the Fire Lord learned many good deeds about the blond thus was very happy to help him. Besides Naruto seem to have came at the right time as he had been hearing about his fellow leader in Wind outsourcing missions to Konoha. He was worried because he didn't want another ninja war coming to his door step again.

Hence when Naruto came forward and told him his plan, the Daimyo immediately agrees thus helped him get an audience with the Wind Leader. True enough within months he got to see the results for himself as the Wind Daimyo invited him to join him in his visit to Sunagakure. No longer the place a boring desert, the entire village was transformed into a resort. Not only the stay very pleasant the entire village was more lively and filled with visitors from across the nation. They also had the plan to expand the village to include new entertainments as well as more rooms for guests and the Wind Daimyo also agreed to fund them completely for the remodeling.

Water Daimyo

Not just the Fire and Wind Daimyo came to Sunagakure, the Water Daimyo too visited the village. It all started when the new Mizukage visits her daimyo as well as to discuss and hand in her report on the rebellion. It was standard protocol as she had to report that the civil war was over and Kirigakure is rebuilding itself. Having heard of the name Uzumaki from his Fire counterpart, the Water daimyo's interest peaked at the mystery teen.

Based on the new kage's report, he was very pleased thus gave them extra funding to help rebuild their village. At the same time he visited the Fire Capital to learn more about their mysterious helper that almost singled handed liberated and saved their shinobi village. In the end just like the Fire Daimyo, he too offered him permission to set-up his own guild in his capital. He too heard rumors that he recently changed the desert village Sunagakure.

Having talked with the young man, the Water Daimyo had to visit Suna to see for himself and surprisingly strengthen the bond with the Wind Daimyo. While they may not have the so-called coaches available in Water country, but Naruto arranged one of his latest models for both the Water Daimyo and new Mizukage. They all travelled to Wind capital to pick up the Wind Daimyo so they can visit Suna. Thanks to his guild's effort, no bandit dared to attack the coach with the UZU flag. If they had, they would be very unlucky to face not only the Leader of the Guild but also the Mizukage too.

The trip was relatively pleasant and interesting because it was the first time the Water Daimyo and Mizukage was in it. Plus it was also much faster than his royal carriage and less bumpy, Mei thought Naruto must have added some kind of suppression or cushion. As for the Wind Daimyo, even it was part of his own country he loved the new look of the village thus took every opportunity to come and visit. No longer does he felt the sand unpleasant and boring, who knew how some change would change his complete view of the old desert village.

In the end, Naruto worked out some new missions with Mei as he needed fresh waters regularly thus he outsource the mission to Kirigakure. Since it helped Suna, the Kazekage didn't have any problems as he join them in their discussions. With his new storage seals, he have scrolls to hold several tons of water thus making transportation easy and more efficient. Later he also have the same modified seals on the market, so ninjas with water affinity can store water for their jutsus.

Also due to the coaches' success, he planned to expand this service across different nations. Having ride the vehicle themselves and seeing how it had changed Suna the Daimyos fully agreed to his idea.

Years later Naruto offered a big project only for Kirigakure and that was the "Water World". Based on his plan, he wanted to build a massive tower that begins from the water surface and ends in the seabeds. Since Kiri is closest to sea, he thought it would only make sense to request them for the permission. Having seen his miraculous work in other countries, the Water Daimyo was in awe of his proposal thus immediately gave the go a head.

Mei and Yagura had no objections as they too perked at his "Water World" and how he would realize it. Many dreamed of living like the birds or live like fish in the water but both ideals were impossible for normal humans. Hence Naruto wanted to give people part of that dream by letting people live partially under the water. It will take him years, but many never doubted him thus gave their support.

Wave and UZU

Thanks to our hero's influence Wave starts to pick up trade and quickly became more popular and successful. As to Naruto's suggestion, his guild took control and rebuilt the seaport making them one of the major ports to the east. Due to the bridge they built, they became one of the major trading ports with direct link to Fire Country.

By sea, aside from Water country they have direct access to Lightning country to the north and Nagi Island to south. With the UZU guild also located in Wave, traders can register for body guard company and travel to many other countries without worry. Later Naruto developed more simpler means to summon combat members of his guild so they can just call them whenever they are in danger.

It was cheaper because the guild member didn't need to be there for the duration of the travel. However, many traders prefer some company thus were willing to pay a little extra for the security. Besides nearly all guild members are cheerful and outgoing thus giving the guild a friendly reputation.

In general these traders aren't very rich thus they can't afford the inflated prices hidden villages offer for protection. Some became traders because of family tradition thus sometimes have wife and children along. They were very grateful for Naruto and his guild giving them extra protection as the roads are no place for women and children.

In the beginning it was tough because it was just Naruto doing all the fighting and he was still green on the battle field. At the time he had given his call card for very few customers and ended up summoned to the battlefield. It was desperate situation for the minor noble but Naruto drag him behind cover as he made clones to try contain the situation. However, the bandits they were fighting weren't just some no-name thug even a team of chunin would have trouble dealing with them.

The leader was not only strong, he also have the man-power as well as some good tactics. When the situation became too overwhelmed, our blond reversed summoned himself as he grabbed the cowering lord. Although the man lost everything, he nevertheless thanked Naruto and apologize for mis-using his card. The royal court member was pleased because the blond considered him a friend and encourage him to call him again if he is ever in danger.

As Naruto gotten stronger he didn't have to worry about the same bandit group because the nobleman hired Konoha to take care of them. Since then Naruto got into the idea of bodyguarding traders so the same experience never happen to them. With his reverse summon ability as well as his fighting skills, his clones was usually enough to protect his clients. As his guild comes to strength, they too began to take over some of his burdens. Thanks to his seals, everyone of his guild is protected thus boost everyone's survival rate to 100% including their clients thus increased their reputation.

Soon many villages view his guild as new means of trade and attract new businesses. Every trader wants to make money thus if the village needs something those traveling traders will deliver. With the UZU guild in the village they were able to communicate and request specific goods between guilds.

As more and more small time traders join Naruto's little organization Konoha Merchants began to see significant drop in their market. It was hardly noticeable at first, because these clients only affect small factions of their overall profit margin. However when they summarize over monthy periods, they found a huge decrease in their trade. Without those small time traders to rip off from they don't have the luxury to gain near cost free price. They all thought it was just a phase they were going through, thus didn't bothered to waster money to investigate. Months went by, only then they realized the market was somewhere else and they were too late to change them.

Thanks to their arrogance non of them believe other village would ever have significant resources to challenge them. Out of all five major villages, Konoha used to thrive through economics and marketing hence the reason civilians have a say in the village dealings. Since it was peace time, the Sandaime thought it was a revolution thus allowed these people a seat in power. The village used to thrive in ninja missions but since the merchants brought in more money everything changes. In a way they are like the Daimyos as they now provide Konoha alternative source of income.

Besides trade, the merchant council also found UZU somehow made their way inside Konoha and ran by a bunch of misfits. The council felt these people were incompetent or unworthy thus demand them to hand over the company. As Lady Shigure was called in for answers, she defended the building was used as a storehouse and she let the homeless children to stay to help her keep place in order. Somehow she believed they managed to gain the trust of UZU representative and were given the mantle of distributing ninja seals then it was their right.

Knowing how ninjas valued the UZU seals, she reminded them they could take the business away leaving Konoha the only village without their supplies. Apparently UZU had decided to use her building as small base for their operations. They gave the local children some job by hiring them as UZU employees. Since the kids were getting paid she did not see any problems and let them use half the storehouse.

Lady Shigure reminded them if they had done their investigations right they should already know number of traders were partners with UZU. Thus without the guild there would be no UZU shipment nor these traders and a large percentage of village import will cease to exist. Some civilian didn't want business to be taken so easily thus wanted some form of compensation or an excuse to tax them. She was a retired Kunoichi thus such small threats do very little to her and she knew they can't follow through with it.

As information specialist, she knew all their laws and loop-holes more than the entire council. Thus she only raised an eye-brow as she asked if they knew increasing tax will only result in rise of its prices. It would lead to Konoha ninja buying elsewhere and business leaving the village.

Besides UZU had recently introduce new energy tags on the market to improve living standards. They were relatively cheap energy tags for storing daylight energy which they can use in the nights. It was one of the greatest creations and even Jiraiya could not figure out the mechanics behind them. Not only were they conventional they were affordable even by civilians. Hence, the council really couldn't do anything against UZU unless they want to be the only village singled out.

The merchants tried to get the shinobis involved because they think the guild is stealing their village missions. However, all ninjas knew traders can hardly afford the ninja bill thus it wouldn't make any difference either way. Only exceptional few would call for hidden village's help but they were rare and only by those with significant wealth. Unknown to them their Daimyo and some of the nobles still have Naruto's call card thus can summon him at anytime. Normally they have their own samurai guards unless they are targeted by other ninjas they wouldn't hire them.

Also in order to dissuade them from trying anything funny, Lady Shigure nonchalantly mentioned that even their own Daimyo seem rather fond of UZU. She only saying this to let them know the significance of UZU within and outside the village but it almost caused an uproar. When questioned how she knew this she said she saw the Daimyo's aid visit the guild a few times. They tried to dig for more but she said it wasn't her business so she didn't snoop around. It is true, it is not their place to question their Daimyo nor can they demand anything.

Konoha Ninja System

Sadly the ninja system became like this all because of one pupil and that was our young Guild Master Naruto Uzumaki. When he was still a student nearly every member of school was against him including the academy headmaster. Thus with the goal to sabotage him both civilians and academy joined hands just to crush the hopes of one single boy. With backing from the civilian council, the head of the academy thought he could bend the rules without consequences. Of course he would have done it for free but since he was paid handsomely he became part of the conspiracy.

Having known the boy always fails in the Bunshin test, they enforced the rule saying it was the bare minimum for shinobis. The clan heads too agreed to the argument because while the technique is just an illusion they were basics of the basics. Students whom can not perform the simple technique shows they were never meant to be ninja. In fact the headmaster said ignoring the reality will not only endanger the child but also the entire team he would be on.

Even after Naruto long left the academy, they kept the same standard to give the civilian children a better chance to pass. For normal civilians they thought the ninja training barbaric so they changed them and instead fed them ninja guidelines instead. There are occasional sparring too but they separated the male and female student into gender groups so one side would not have an advantage over the other. Civilians thinks it is fair, but on real battlefields there were no gender differences. Hence without the Hokage and Shinobi council knowing they drastically lowered their ninja standards.

However, since it result in more genins the Hokage couldn't complain. Normally no ninja village would have allowed this to happen but due to the whole academy covering up no-one know the true levels of the training program. Clan children wouldn't have know anyway and they were also trained in their own clan style. The Clan heads wouldn't suspect foul play neither as they hear occasional sparring sessions.

Like the saying goes "Power Corrupts" and no-one want to lose what they have gained over the years. At first it was subtle, like a small favor to let friend's son to pass as genin. Later they would go into more demanding position such as sabotaging talented students to make them look bad.

They even resort to threats of exposing their actions which would lead to treason for shinobis. Since the ones giving orders were part of the village council they were almost untouchable. Compare to ninjas, civilian crime were less serious thus receive lighter punishment and most shinobis were aware of them. Then academy realizes from the point they agreed to the conspiracy they were already prawns to the council.

Just as they say, they can expose the corruption but it would only end worse for them especially knowing how the Hokage favors their Jinchuriki. Even months passed the Sandaime is still sour about his failure, if he knew the academy had a hand in it treason would probably be the least of their problem. For this reason they were fated to fall under the council's continuous manipulation while more and more power hungry civilian child pass as genin. They all thought fame and glory would come easy once you are a ninja.

To the village, more genins means more future ninjas so no one questioned why the slight increase in civilian ninjas. Normally this would not be a problem as there is also a secondary test by the jonins. However, one should never underestimated politics.

If they can change the ninja system, getting involve in their placement and team should be possible. Against clans, the civilians don't have much influence because the clan heads were adamant in their choices thus can not be swayed. Since they can request for specific teams formations and whom they children were to be placed, it gave the civilians more ammunition to complain.

In the end the civilians were allowed to request for special arrangements but the Hokage will have the final say. Hence with their smooth talking tongue they easily convinced the Hokage and the rest of the council. Since the jonin sensei also agreed they saw no reason to disallow it. Since most of them were have no special or prominent abilities, the Hokage expected them to fail anyway but to his surprise the jonin passed them.

Aside from Clan children, they should have realized the genins that passed were all with connections to the council. Sakura Haruno was a good example to this tactic since her mother is part of the council. Without the village knowing, they gain a ninja in their rank that is not only a civilian but also a fan-girl. Too bad they would not realize this until they were infested with too many of them.

Even those with talent, if they don't bend to the whim of the rich and arrogant classmates they will either end up sabotaged or ill-treated by those following the tend. No matter how hard they try, in the end they will fail one way or another. Sadly they knew why because those responsible like to goad and let them know they were the real winners.

As they were frustrated in the system and its unfairness, they received open invitation to Naruto's Guild. Since they are from the same village, the guild members have seen how much work they tried to put into their studies only to be thrown away like garbage. Some of the new recruits may still have their homes and family, but the guild members have long accepted their differences thus they didn't mind their background. If Naruto say he can accept them, the Guild will follow in his decisions. Besides if they can accept Inari in the Wave guild, they would have no problem in Konoha guild neither. Like an actual genin teams, the new members will be like their new brothers and sisters.

Unlike the Uchihas these civilian born children only wanted to prove themselves thus does not care about power. Many worked themselves to the bone like Rock Lee but without an understanding teacher such as Gai to watch over them they were not so lucky. Having learned about what the guild represents, they all agreed to join and become stronger in their own way. It is a way how Konoha Guild gets new and talented members as they help to make the guild better and bigger.

This however will irk the council years later because all the famous Guild Members were once considered rejects of the Konoha academy. Rumor later surfaced that the UZU guild can train real soldiers while the ninja academy were incompetent. Seeing how those failures had turn out, the council couldn't rebuke those claims as the Hokage order the investigation.

The headmaster and academy senseis made excuses saying it was difficult to nurture talent in young children. However, when they point out those that excel the academy the teachers wisely stopped talking. As any further excuses would only make them look bad.

Also there were also many clan children who remembered their old classmates as well as their talents. What strike them strange was how they managed to fail whereas those with lesser skill passed. At the time, no-one bothered to question the system but now they regret those choices as they had lost several generations of talented ninjas.

Having worked with those only became ninja for political reason, they realize just how bad their situation is. A reliable partner gives you a better survival rate, and seeing your teammates die in front of you isn't good for one's psyche neither. Many can only watch how some of their classmates became more successful and treated like family made them wish it was their team.

UZU Guild Aftermath

As Naruto look back he is very happy for his own achievements, he may not be hokage but instead he made Guild Master. The Guild is like family to him and he would trade them for anything in the world. A Hokage may have responsibility of the village, but as Guild Master his responsibility covers multiple Guild across several nations. If adding all members together, it is possible he has even more members than the biggest village.

He enjoy the adventures he had and all the people he met, it was a long road but he was pleased he was able to help each and everyone of them. There were no regrets in his eyes, the position of Hokage no longer important because he has his own responsibility. No just his own guild, he has also friends that supported him, allies that will standby him.

Those touched by his guild were grateful for what they had done for them and vowed to repay them some way or another. However, Naruto didn't need payment because his guild was set-up to help those needed assistance thus a simple thank you was sufficient. Not only does he speak from experience he also sympathizes them, this only strengthen the bond between them. So without him knowing, his name and deeds had been circulated around the elemental nations.

From the way Naruto see things, his Guild were for homeless children and still part of the village. Hence if the village is in trouble he and his Guild should help out, so he didn't see any big deals out of it. His way of thinking and his Guild's actions moved many people, thus wherever he and his guild go they were praised and considered as heroes. Plus their Guild Master just happens to throw himself head first into trouble, or just trouble always finds him.

When Konoha Council finally heard whom is the Guild Master, they tried to take control but it was too late. Naruto had the backing of several Daimyos as well as their own and along with many other countries. Rumors say he has business contacts in all five major villages but no-one can confirm them. Thanks to his position, he is often not in one place and rarely seen in the Leaf so the council couldn't find and arrest him. They wanted to pin him on charges of treason and selling weapons to rivaling villages.

However, the council will find that more difficult then it is. Since Naruto is no longer part of their ninja program, he became a normal civilian thus do not follow shinobi rules. If he could be charged with treason, then all merchants in Konoha would be dead because they were dealing outside the village. They could try look for loop holes but when it is known that Naruto's representative is from the Fire Lord's court they knew when to back down. Out of the whole council, the only ones seem happy was the Hokage as he finally get to see his grandson figure all grown up and if his eyes were right he is also very strong.

In the end they also knew if push comes to shove, Naruto and his guild can leave anytime. They would take all their business with them and Konoha will have to cross borders if they want to purchase UZU products. Since Naruto forbid others to resell his seals, they will not be allowed to purchase in bunk. Also with most traders using his cheap and efficient cost for protection, they wouldn't risk their lives coming to Konoha. Meaning Konoha will have to have their own traders or genin team for trades which would be very expensive for the village.

Naruto knew his identity could not be hidden forever thus he prepared and already inform his guild his Jinchuriki status. Especially his Konoha Guild, the older members had been with him the longest so they already knew about the Kyubi. However, his newer recruits he was not so confident since most of them were from civilian backgrounds.

Thus he offered them his blessing if they wish to leave and no-one will think any less of them. To his surprise his own guild had already prepared for this day thus had everyone learn about sealing so they can understand the trick behind them. At the time the new members didn't suspect anything because they were only told it's what UZU specializes so everyone should to learn a little about sealing.

The blond Guild Master was speechless as all his new members too nodded in understanding. They all agreed he and the fox are two separate entities. Everyone had a laugh at their young master in the expenses of his tears, but they were all happy for him. Even they can not fully understand his pain like other Jinchurikis does, they were nevertheless family. The newer members too felt happy for their leader, they were all thankful for all he had done for them.

As part of the Guild, they are free to visit other guilds thus learned about their young Master's exploits. Many were in awe of his deeds and adventures, they had also heard about his luck when they accompanied him to Tanzaku Gai. They were just wasting time as the Mayor was too busy to see them so they decides to check out the Casinos. However, Naruto nearly bankrupting the place.

The casino boss would have send thugs on them but some recognized his Guild companions. Thanks to the Gato's left over army, many became famous for both killing and defending Wave. Having heard them called the blond kid Guild Master, even the boss had to back down. While Naruto Uzumaki was not well known, but his title Guild Master was famous.

Aside from fighting one of the 7 Swordsman Zabuza Momochi, they also heard his involvement in Kiri liberation. It may have been a while since he had been a bodyguard but the traders still remembers him thus often asked about him. However, out of respect they only refer him as "Guild Master" thus not many people know his real name. It was good idea the casino boss didn't make any rash decisions otherwise he would have ended up like Gato. Instead he invited the group as guests thus talked about how he ended up in Tanzaku Gai.

Aside from being strong, the manager knew the Guild Master is well connected as well as having friends in very high places. As owner and manager he had hoped he was not there due to missions like ninjas do. To his relieve, Naruto was only here to talk to the mayor about opening a guild here.

The man had wipe off a little sweat as he joked he could be in trouble if Naruto was here to bankrupted him. It was true, Naruto in total had won off billions of Ryo in short few hours and the most embarrassing fact was he didn't know how to play. Only those sitting near him told him he had won he celebrated with them.

His companions had to sweat-drop at the scene as the dealer pays the kid. It was obvious he had not cheated because he was the dealer himself. Just when he sweats about the money he lost, his boss took the kid away along with his mountains of Ryo.

Naively Naruto said he would return all the money because he said he didn't know what he was doing anyway. However, the owner shake his head as he honestly said he had earned them thus made it sound like a welcoming gift to him. Feeling a little ashamed, he gave the man a member pass to stay in his luxury suits in any of his hotels. The boss-man didn't expect this as he knew the membership pass was only offered to nobles such as the Daimyo and village kages.

He heard Suna recently built a great resort, both his wife and kids had always wanted to visit the place. Losing billions was nothing, he would have given him a casino or two for such gift. He quickly thanked the young Master for the greatest gift to his family.

Seeing how genuinely happy he is, Naruto said he could introduce him to the Kazkage to maybe open a casino in Suna. After-all Suna was looking for more entertainment to their guests so blond thought a casino would be the perfect choice. The man was speechless, he had heard the young guild master is an extraordinary man but this is just over the top and huge understatement. He knew he had connections, but to know the Kazekage personally is something else.

The rest of Naruto's companions had to pick up their own jaws as they too couldn't believe what just happened. Their master not only managed to win bucket loads of money, he just concluded another business transaction while making friends with the mob boss. Not just guild members, even the thugs hiding behind the wall was lost why their boss is still all smiles even losing billions of Ryo. Before leaving the casino the man let Naruto know he will always be welcome but plead for him to take it easy on his winnings.

Iwa and Kumo

Due to popularity of UZU, rumors say Naruto had support even from Iwagakure and they accepted the fact he is the son of their most hated enemy. They say that the Guild Master met the Tsuchikage Onoki face to face and offered to improve their mines. Luckily the village leader choose the betterment of his village then bitter vengeance and Iwa got more than they bargained for.

Apparently, the deeper they go the more precious minerals they dug up. With addition of his seals, their mining industry is better than before and Onoki couldn't be more pleased in his decision. Also while he was in Iwa, he had seen some of the most beautiful caves thus suggested to the Tsuchikage to open them for visitors.

Onoki had heard of his exploits in Suna and Kiri, thus why he accepted his proposal in the first place. The kid is right, they needed something only Earth Country have the others doesn't and the bigger caves were perfect for tourists. Since then Iwa had never been more successful and the Tsuchikage was glad his village did not fall apart in his reign.

Onoki had to breath a sigh of relieve as he remembers the initial meeting didn't go as smoothly as it had. In the beginning he was tempted to lock the son of his most hated enemy or just to make things difficult for the boy. However, just at that moment his back happens to ache as usual and the blond immediately prepare a special seal saying it will act as support for his condition. Then to the old man's surprise it had worked and his own doctors told him they couldn't do anything about it. The blond then explains his pain was due to chakra blockage, thus using his seals it can help strengthen and circulate his chakra flow in the surrounding area. The boy even agreed to made more batches for him for free. He had planned to sell them in the element nations because it would help others relieve their aching bodies. Thus in one meeting he made a friend of his supposed worse enemy.

The Tsuchikage didn't know what would have happen had his back not choose that moment to act but thanks to that event he decided to give the boy a chance. In the end it was worth it, they were making more money then ninja mission and Iwagakure grew bigger and more stable then before. Like Suna the place had never been more livelier. The boy's father didn't matter anymore, who needs war when everyone can live in luxury and prosperity.

Not just Iwa, apparently he also been to Kumo and he helped them built a lighting power plant. It is an alternative source of energy as Kumo now leads development in lighting products. With a constant source of lighting in their country, Naruto used that to his advantage and helped them convert energy to seals. In the end their science team made many new discoveries and like seals they use that source of energy to power their everyday equipment.

In the prophecy, the toads say the child would change the ninja world. They were true in a way, Naruto did change them. In his own way he made life easier in every village, there was no need for wars. Only those with greed continues to lurk in shadows, hoping to strike those least prepared. That however would be another story.

Author's Note: As promised, I have the final chapter posted and hope you are not disappointed in the ending. There maybe possibility of extending the story and call it Guild Master 2, which may involve with Naruto fighting the Akatsuki. With his all his guilds combined he would be just like another one of the great villages. However, aside from the way I write the story I decided to stop at this point. Thank you for your support.


End file.
